TRTSS4: In Search of a Paper Moon!
by ocramed
Summary: Journey with Ranma, as he begins his search to find his beloved Usagi of SAILOR MOON ! Takes place six years before the events of "Star Trek: The Next Generation"! DONE!
1. Chapter 1

**TRTSS3: In Search of a Paper Moon! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This story takes place in the year 2360, eight months before Ranma and Usagi re-enters Starfleet (as Academy cadets).**

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding-!

Ranma looks up from his desk after the eleventh ding of his antique grandfather clock. He yawns, as he screw the top of his fountain pen back on.

"Ranma?"

Ranma looks up to see his some-time lover and long-time friend.

"Kathy, what are you still doing up?"

Katherine Janeway (Science Specialist, Lieutenant-Junior Grade), who was wearing only Ranma's nightshirt, enters his study.

"I could say the same thing," Kathy says, as she rounded Ranma's desk, and sat on his lap. "I mean, I WILL be shipping out on my new assignment tomorrow morning."

Ranma wrapped his arms around Kathy's waist.

"Sorry about spoiling your vacation," Ranma says.

"No, you didn't actually," Kathy says. "I wanted to visit my parents and my daughter, anyway, while I finish up my advanced studies here on Earth."

"Huh."

Silence.

"Kathy-"

"No, Ranma," Kathy says, as she gets up. "Not yet."

Ranma sighs. Ever since he had learned that Kathy's daughter Katrina was his, he has wanted to get to know the girl as her father. However, either because of pride or discretion, Kathy made Ranma promise to not let Katrina know of her true parentage…

"Fine."

"Good," Kathy says, as she goes by the door of Ranma's study. Casually, she allowed Ranma's nightshirt to slip off her body.

"Oops," Kathy says, as she heads for the upstairs room of the Tendo Compound, one of the few homes that survived the centuries of war and development. "I think I dropped something…"

Ranma smirks with a smile, as he rises from his desk. For a moment, he caught a glimpse of the picture of his wife…

"Damn it," Ranma says, as he takes the photograph and picture frame, and puts it into his desk drawer. Thus, with one last huff, Ranma follows Kathy to bed.

The next afternoon, before his private classes were set to begin, he receives a visitor.

"Hello?" Ranma says, as he catches a glimpse of a tall, buxom, purpled hair woman walking up the pathway of the Tendo Compound towards the house. He was putting out the Tendo Dojo sign, which is an indication that martial arts classes were in session.

The woman, dressed in a gray business "dress suit", looks around, as if she was trying to remember something…

"Miss?"

"Oh, my goodness," the woman says, as she takes off her sunglasses. "This place…"

"Yes, it's been in my care for a long time," Ranma says, as he sets the sign into place. Although many of his martial arts courses could be downloaded into a home holographic system, or even into a holodeck, Ranma still prefers to teach the old fashion way: in person.

"Ah, yes. Well, I noticed in the jobs listing that you were looking for an assistant instructor…?"

"Well, yes, actually," Ranma says. "I take business trips off world now and again, and I wanted to have someone who can teach basic self-defense. I have a guy that comes around to assist me, but still…"

"Say no more, Mister Saotome," the woman says. "I so happen to know basic self-defense…in the Musabestu Kakuto style."

Ranma folds his arms while raising an eyebrow.

"YOU know 'Anything Goes'?"

"Yes…"

"I don't remember teaching you my Art."

"No, but you have taught others, correct? Well, I learned my style from them."

For a moment, Ranma was suspicious of this woman's words. However, considering the fact that he has taught a lot of being over the past two hundred years, Ranma wouldn't be surprised if his knowledge had been passed along somehow.

"Okay, were you certified to teach?"

"Um, that's the problem," the woman says. "I never found the time to do so."

"Then why would I hire someone to be my teaching assistant?"

"You have a certification program for people to be instructors, correct?"

"Well…usually it's for people who have already mastered the tenets of my school, not someone who has had very little experience."

"All I ask is that you give me a chance," the woman says. "I really DO know how to fight."

"Hmmm…"

"At least, give me a chance to prove myself."

"Okay, then," Ranma says. "You're on."

"Really?"

"Yes. Follow me…"

Fifteen minutes later, the woman was standing before Ranma in a borrowed martial arts uniform, while the two were in the dojo.

"Are you SURE you…want looser clothes?" Ranma says, as he sweats slightly.

The woman finishes securing her belt, as she looks up. Her uniform was practically a second layer of skin.

"No, I'm okay. Besides, I like the way cotton feels on my body."

"Um, I guess so," Ranma swallowed. "So, are you ready?"

The woman slides into a loose fighting stance.

"Okay, I'm ready."

Ranma nods his head, and notices the trademarks of the Musabetsu Kakuto.

"Nice," Ranma turns slightly, as he looks up and down the woman's form-

Suddenly, Ranma struck first, though not at his usual speed.

The woman deftly deflected the blow, and followed the maneuver with a right knee strike. Ranma anticipated the move, and slide towards a side position. However, the woman sees this, and began to pivot on the ball of her left foot.

POW!

'Amazing,' Ranma says, as he blunted the blow with a cross arm-bar. 'She performed a one-inch leg strike. Not many can pull it off with any sort of power…'

The woman carried the strike through, followed by a left reverse leg upper strike. Ranma caught the leg, causing the woman to split her legs. Now, she was slightly suspended on her legs at an angle, like a solid beam.

"You're good, but you left yourself open."

"I know," the woman says with a smile, as she flipped over, and one-inch punched…Ranma's stomach. "But so are you."

"Oof!" Ranma says, as he lets go of the woman. The woman quickly recovered by performing somewhat handstand. She then twists her body, using the momentum of her legs, into a standing position.

"Is that proof that I can handle your program?" the woman says with a smile.

Ranma was about to say something, when he spotted something…distraction.

"Mister Saotome?"

"If you are going to train, I think that you should wear a t-shirt or sports bra underneath your uniform," Ranma managed to say.

"Huh?" the woman says, as she went to check on her person.

Her chest was exposed.

"I'm…sorry," the woman says, as she blushed while covering up. "I didn't think my test would be so strenuous."

"Well, the point of the 'Anything Goes' style is based upon being unpredictable."

"Er, right. Well, did I pass muster?"

"Hmmm," Ranma muses. "Whoever taught you your Art did a good job, I should meet that person."

The woman turns away sadly.

"Are you okay?"

"It's just that the person who taught me my Art was my husband, whom I haven't seen in years."

"He didn't abandon you, did he? Because if he did, I would have to speak to that guy in person about being a man."

"N-no, it's nothing like that," the woman says. "It was…not meant to be, I guess. I had to fulfill my own obligations to my family, while he had to follow his destiny. It just didn't work out."

Ranma observes to woman. She was indeed a mature woman with a youthful face, and innocent eyes. She wasn't old, but definitely appeared to be seasoned by life. And he sensed a bit of sadness and loneliness within her aura…

"Excuse me if I am over-stepping my boundaries, but no amount of 'destiny' is worth abandoning those you're suppose to care about."

The woman slightly tears up, as she smiles with mirth.

'I won't cry,' the woman thinks to herself. 'I…can't…for HIS sake…'

"At any rate, it will be a pleasure in training you to be an instructor, Missus…?"

"You can call me, 'Miko'," the woman says. "I use that my first name as my last name, too, these days. And I haven't been…married in ages."

"Very well, Miss Miko…I bid you welcome to my dojo," Ranma says with a bow.

"Thank you…'sensei'," Miko replied likewise.

Meanwhile in the ancient, distant past…

SPLOCH!

"Gaahhhh!" says a female ogre, as she clutches her abdomen. She growls, as looks up at her assailant. She had hoped that the night raid would have given them the advantage of plundering this elf kingdom. However, they did not expect to see that the "elf kingdom" was really a kingdom full of Drow elves. And, like the Night elves, the Drow elves were masters of fighting in the dark. However, unlike the Night elves, the Drow elves were potent and efficient killers…besides being superb warriors. This is especially true of one particular person…

"You and your kind were warned by our contacts not to enter these lands," says the female, as her eyes glowed red. In the pale of the full moonlight, the ogre could only see her assailant's silhouette.

"THIS isn't over, Princess!" the Ogre sneered. "My tribe has allies amongst the Orcs and the Urak-hai…and they will come. Count on that!"

The assailant squints her eyes.

"But for you…it is over. Count on THAT."

With that, the victor of this little battle raises her 'war scythe'…

SLICE!

With that, the ogre went down.

The Drow princess, "Lady Usagi-Lolith", also known as "The Sailor of the Moon", turns to face the moonlight, as she lowered her weapon behind her back. She was hoping to create a new way for her adopted people. But with Middle Earth and all the connecting ancient realms fading in the minds of Men, the old treaties and boundaries were becoming undone. Hence, that is why attacks on the Drow have become more frequent…

"My lady," says a Drow warrior, as he knelt before her.

Usagi turns to look at her 'general'.

"Yes?"

"The remaining ogres have been routed…some have escaped, however. What are you instructions?"

"Have the remaining bodies 'distilled' into their pure essences," Usagi says. "And see if they have anything of value on their person."

"Yes, Princess," the General says, as he rose to his feet. He then turns to his waiting warrior and, with just a few hand gestures, he commands his men to carry out Usagi's orders.

Usagi sighs. She was hoping to have returned home by now, but the Fates have not been kind to her of late…

Her trek home began simple enough.

After being "released" from her obligation towards the Romulan Star Empire, which was the result of helping to save the lives of the lost crew of the USS Enterprise-C, Usagi became a target of revenge, due to the fact that her husband was the hated Ranma Saotome. Over years, the Starfleeter has been the object of hate, due in part for his part in the Romulan's defeat at the conclusion of the "Earth-Romulan War" many years before. Such a humiliation warranted vengeance, and Usagi's departure would provide an opportunity. After all, transporter accidents happen all the time…

Too bad none knew that Usagi (and her husband Ranma, for that matter) knew two things: access to the space-time continuum (as a trained "Temporal Wizard"), thanks to her interaction with two aliens (Xerxes, as "Temporal Raider", and a man known only as "The Doctor"), and the "Instant Transmission" technique (from the inhabitants from the planet "Yardrat"). As soon as she felt her atoms being dispersed, Usagi instinctively leaped into the unknown…and ended up in the realm of a tribe of "Drow" elves.

Although Usagi were to be sacrificed to their goddess, the Moon Princess convinced them not to, by asking one question: Why would anyone follow a power deity that needed worshipers and sacrifices for sustenance? This was a similar strategy that her old friend and mentor, James Kirk, had once employed long ago against an entity with on a "power-trip".

Of course, the chief priestess did no like this turn of events, so she pleaded with her goddess to be the vessel of her vengeance.

Enter: Lolth, the Queen of Spiders, and dark goddess of the Drow.

Incidentally, Lolth, in her full glory, was terrifying sight...with her demi-spider form and all…

"SO, LITTLE GODDESS, YOU HAVE DECIDED TO CONFRONT ME?" Lolth clicked. "I WILL FEAST ON YOUR BONES!"

Usagi has never met Lolth, but has heard of her. Unfortunately for Lolth, she didn't know that the Usagi she was facing was not the Usagi that had already transverse these lands in recent memory…

"No one is going to feast on MY bones, witch," Usagi says, as she takes out her sword "Mars" and her Moon Sickle. "But for sake of diplomacy, I am asking you to stand down."

"NO ONE ASK ME TO DO ANYTHING!"

Usagi then gets into a ready stance.

"Then on behalf of the Moon…I SHALL PUNISH YOU!"

And thus, the fight was on.

While Usagi did achieve victory over Lolth, she did not leave the duel unscathed. Sure, she suffered cuts and bruises, but Lolth, in her pettiness, inflicted something on Usagi far, far worse.

"The end is here, Lolth, Queen of Spiders," Usagi says, as Lolth lies dying.

"Oh, no, Moon Princess," Lolth coughed. "I am a goddess, and I cannot die so easily. However, as this vessel of mine dies, I inflict you with this curse!"

With that, Lolth explodes. As Usagi feels the full effect of burst, she grabs her body, as if she was on fire.

"Arrrgh-!"

Usagi becomes…a Drow.

"From this day forth, you shall be my avatar," came a disembodied voice. "My thoughts, will be your thoughts, my flesh will be YOUR flesh…and my embrace for the Dark shall be yours. THIS…I COMMAND! HOHOHOHOHOHO-!"

And that was that.

The tribe of Drow that Usagi had freed took Usagi in. Due to her status as the avatar of Lolth, they made her into their liege. Usagi would come to accept the darkness into her life, except in one aspect:

She never gave up hope that Ranma, somehow, someway, would find her again…

"Ranma," Usagi says sadly, as she took one more look at the Moon, as the winds and wolves howled…

**Tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**TRTSS4: In Search of a Paper Moon! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

Meanwhile…

In the distant realm of the Norse, the Lord of Asgard spies upon the events on Earth…

"Look at that," Queen Serena-Thordis (or "Usagi", as she is sometimes known) says, as she sees the events surrounding the Tendo Dojo transpire. "What is SHE doing there?"

With her lone eye, Usagi sees a younger version of her husband, Ranma Saotome, interacting with the Queen of the Shikima realm, "Miko, the Lady Blue". The only thing that was occurring between the two was normal, martial arts instruction.

"Maybe she's just lonely, and saw a loophole in your pact with her," says Lady Ukyo-Sif (or simply "Ukyo"), as she steps up to the reflecting pool. From there, all can see what happens on "Midgard".

"Humph!"

"Sister, you should be a bit more charitable," says Princess Nabiki-Lokidis (or simply "Nabiki"), as she sauntered her way into the room that contained the view pool.

"Why should I?" Usagi says. "It's not she has been without male companionship."

"Consorting with her demon minions for pleasure is not the same thing, Usagi. Unlike many of the Demon Lords, Miko WANTS to be loved."

"And WE don't? I haven't been with a man in two centuries. I want to be loved like any other normal woman, too, you know!"

"Hey, now," Ukyo says, as she rubs Usagi's shoulders. "We ALL feel the same."

Usagi turns to face Nabiki.

"Not ALL of us feel the same."

"Hey, I'm not the one who chose to marry, remember?" Nabiki says dismissively.

"I didn't marry Ranchan, and I haven't been with a man either."

"You right…you've been with Usagi."

Ukyo blushed furiously.

"Feh," Usagi scoffs, as she folds her arms. "You and I both know that Ukyo is obligated to be with me, while Ranma completes his 'training journey'. And it's not like we get together all that much anyway."

"That's because the other times are spent with the Enchantress."

"Grrr!" Usagi growled. "My private life is not your concern, so state your business."

"I'm just letting you know that I have business to attend to on Midgard, and wanted to know if you need anything."

Usagi muses for a minute.

"Are you going back as your avatar, or are you using another guise?"

"Another guise, actually," Nabiki says. "My avatar is spending time 'Beyond the Rim' with Kasumi, so I have to use a different mortal seeming."

Usagi looks down at the viewing pool.

"I want you to help the younger Ranma to find the younger ME. They have to be back with Starfleet by the fall of 2360…'common era', of course."

"Ah, the fulfillment of a temporal paradox…got it."

Nabiki bows slightly.

"My Queen, Lady Ukyo-Sif…I bid you both a good day."

FLASH!

Nabiki disappears.

Usagi sighs, as she returns her attention back towards the viewing pool.

"Tempting, huh?" Ukyo says, as she looks into the pool with Usagi.

"Aye, that it is…"

Meanwhile…

"So, how's your new assistant instructor doing?" Hoshi says, as she goes over the finances of the Tendo Dojo with her former husband. In her normal "job", Hoshi Sato was known as "Queen Endymiona the First" of Crystal Tokyo. Crystal Tokyo, along with the United Nations and EarthDome, make up the central power of the Earth Alliance, which is a member of the United Federation of Planets. However, serving as "Head of State" was a part-time job, and Hoshi prefers to tend to the family shrine at the Cherry Hill Temple. Plus, she likes being with Ranma…when he is not pining for Usagi…

Ranma, not really hearing, continues to observe Miko's interaction with some of the female students from his office. Formerly a bedroom, there was a partition that allowed Ranma to see what is going on in the dojo proper…

"Ranma?"

"Huh?" Ranma says, as he turns to face his ex-wife.

"I asked you how your new assistant instructor is working out?"

"Actually, she's pretty good," Ranma says, as he sat down at his desk. "I'm telling you, her husband has certainly did his job in teaching Miko the Musabetsu Kakuto-ryu."

"Do you know her husband, then?"

"Miko insists that I don't, but…every time I brings up the subject, she looks like she wants to start crying. So, I pretty much gave up."

"I see…"

"But anyway, she did complete the ten-weeks of requirements to be a certified instructor, so I will be rewarding her the certificate of completion."

"Well, that's nice of you, Ranma," Hoshi says, as she picks up a datapad. "Hmmm…"

"What?"

"According to Miss Miko's application, her birthday is tonight."

"Let me see that," Ranma says, as he takes the pad, and scrolls for the pertinent information. "You're right. I think I'll treat Miko to dinner."

Hoshi raises an eyebrow. This catches Ranma's attention.

"JUST dinner. And besides, Will is going to be in town tomorrow to celebrate his promotion with us, remember?"

"Ah, yes," Hoshi says. "I heard he was leaving Betazed, but I had forgotten that part."

"So WHO is the one not on top of things?" Ranma says with a smug expression.

"It depends on what gender you happen to be at the time, Ranma," Hoshi says with a smile.

"Ha, ha. Look, all I'm going to do is take her out to dinner, and call it a day. In fact, YOU can come along if you want."

"I would love to, but I have to be in Europe tonight."

"It's that stupid meet-and-greet function you've been telling me about lately?"

"Hey, there is nothing 'stupid' about strengthen diplomatic ties."

"Strengthening ties is one thing; listening to all that hot air is another."

"On THAT I agree…"

Later, after the classes were concluded for the day…

"Um, Miss Miko?" Ranma says, as he stops while putting away the mats and equipment.

Miko stops for a moment.

"Yes, sensei?"

"I…was reminded that tonight's your birthday, so I was wondering if you want to have dinner with me this evening."

Miko raises an eyebrow.

"Why, sensei…you're asking me out on a DATE?"

"Um, it's what I'm trying to, well…ugh, I always get tongue tied about stuff like this…"

Ranma clears his throat.

"I'm asking you, as a friend and colleague, if you want to have dinner with me, so we can celebrate both your birthday, and your completion of the instructors program. What do you say?"

Miko smiles.

"It would be an honor to go out on date with you."

"But, I-it's not-!"

"I'm kidding, sensei. You can pick me up at…eight o'clock at my apartment. Okay?"

"Sure."

Silence.

"Um, where do you live again?"

Miko only giggles.

Meanwhile…

Usagi sighs, as she keeps her blanket on her person, while not facing her Drow lover.

"I'm sorry, Barkah," Usagi says, as she looks away.

General Barkah does not respond, as he continues to put his clothes back on.

"Barkah?"

"My apologies for not responding, My Princess," Barkah says, as he stands. "Although I am your most loyal subject, I still have my male pride to consider. May I be dismissed from your presence?"

"You may."

"Thank you," Barkah says, as he turns to leave the Queen's chambers.

Usagi flops back on her bed, while breathing out an exasperated breath. Being a Drow ruler was complicated enough…

'SO, HOW WAS HE?' says a disembodied voice that only Usagi could hear.

"Leave me alone, 'Queen of Spiders'," Usagi says, as she rolls over to face the wall. Although Drow typically lived in underground dwelling, called "The Underdark", Usagi has made an effort to insist that her adopted people consider living above ground…in spite of some of the complications involved."

"OH, BUT I JUST LOVED YOUR PASSION…TOO BAD IT IS FOR ANOTHER MALE."

Angrily, Usagi threw off her covers, and jumped onto the center of her bedchambers.

"You may have been influencing my behavior, but I know who I am! And what I also know is that Ranma will find me…and set me free from your machinations. I WON'T BECOME YOU!"

"OH, REALLY, LITTLE GODDESS? TAKE A LOOK AT YOURSELF…"

Usag felt a wave of dizziness. When she managed to get her bearings straight, she looked down…"

"No!" Usagi yelled, as she realized that the lower half of her body was now that of a spider's thorax. "NO!"

"OH, YES, LITTLE GODDESS."

"I'm not…becoming like you!"

"YOU JUST DO NOT GET IT, LITTLE GODDESS. YOU ARE AN ASPECT OF ME. AS LONG AS THAT IS THE CASE, I WILL CONTINUE TO DO WHAT I MUST TO MAKE YOU EMBRACE THE DARKNESS IN FULL. FOR NOW, FROM THIS DAY FORTH, YOU SHALL ALSO BE KNOWN AS 'THE PRINCESS OF SPIDERS'…USAGI-LOLTH. HOHOHOHO-!"

Having sensed that Lolth was gone now, Usagi began to cry. It was not the fact that Usagi couldn't resume bipedal form; it was the fact that she began to feel the predatory instincts surfacing. Still, there was the fact that her training as a Bene Gesserit will stave off the urges. However, until Lolth could be dealt with directly, it is only a matter of time before what Usagi is as a person suffers irreparable damage.

**Tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**TRTSS4: In Search of a Paper Moon! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This story takes place in the year 2360, eight months before Ranma and Usagi attends the Starfleet Academy.**

* * *

**Part 3**

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the future…

When the so-called "Fifth World" era came about, the gods and legends of old receded further in the minds of Humankind. For one, Humankind began to outgrow the "need" for gods. That did not mean that religion and spirituality went away, but rather that Humankind began to find the maturity to do what is necessary to evolve beyond its petty norms. In fact, one day, Humankind will evolve to become like the gods themselves, as they collectively moved beyond the cradle that is called "Earth"…

But that day was a million years away, and the gods of the Fifth World were here.

One such god, Nabiki-Lokidis, the Norse "goddess of magic and mystery" (since her daughter Randis took her place as the Norse "goddess of mischief") never truly left the Earth realm (called "Midgard" by her fellow Asgardians) behind, when Queen Serena-Thordis chose to return the Norse back to their ancestral home. The goddess left behind her avatar, an "exemplar" named Nabiki Tendo, to tend to her Earthly affairs. This would go on until the death of her mortal sister, Akane Tendo, murdered by the agents of the Romulan clandestine office known as the "Tal Shiar". Stricken by grief, Nabiki and her older sister Kasumi left Earth behind for "Beyond the Rim", in hopes of finding Ranma Prime. Ranma Prime, an Oracle and god/dess in his/her right, had long since left the Universe as a part of his "training journey"…with only as the immortal "Lorien the First" (the first sentient being in the Universe) as his guide. As result of Nabiki's departure, Nabiki-Lokidis began to take a more active hand in the affairs of Earth, by assuming a human guise…

Alynna Nechayev woke up from her sleep, in her home in the heart of her beloved St. Petersburg, Russian Federation. The snow was light, as the Sun rose over the horizon.

"Humph," Alynna says, as she took a look at her body. "To think that I have to use a 'flesh suit' that is radically different from my own…or even my avatar's…"

As far as the Universe was concerned, "Alynna Nechayev" was found at the local orphanage while still a baby. Although the child was deemed ethnically "Russian", there were not genetic matches found. No one knew who the baby girl's parents were. In fact, some were worried that the child could have been an "Augment", since the girl's physiology was "perfect". However, the girl proved to be not significantly better than an average child, so a Russian Starfleet officer and his wife were allowed to adopt the girl as their own.

And the rest was history.

Over the years, Nabiki-Lokidis, as Nechayev, worked her way up the ranks of Starfleet, and only recently has she been promoted to "Vice Admiral". Her duties now consist of overseeing operations within Starfleet Intelligence, which is not that different from her role as the head of the clandestine organization known as "Section 31"…though there were more oversight involved…

By early mid-morning, Nechayev was dressed, and was eating her light breakfast over the latest reports within Starfleet Intelligence.

"Hmmm," Nechayev muses, as she looked at the reports. Only recently have more detailed reports of Usagi Tsukino's "apparent" demise have been forth coming.

"This cannot be right," Nechayev says. "There wasn't any matter residue found at either transporter sites…"

With a sigh, she made a note to contact the one person that knew both Ranma and Usagi, and could prevent Ranma from going on a rampage that could cost countless lives.

With that done, Nechayev tapped into the communications network on a secured line.

"Operator?" Nechayev began. "Connect me to Ambassador Spock's office…"

Meanwhile…

Miko sighed happily, as she returned to her apartment in Nerima. In the year 2060, Nerima is one of the few prefectures that have kept its early 21st century sensibilities, thanks to the efforts of Crystal Tokyo.

After entering her apartment, Miko receives a surprise…

"MIKO, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" says a short, black clad 'shinobi'.

"Gah!" Miko replies.

BONK!

"Ow," the little shinobi yelled, as he rubbed his head. "That hurts!"

"You shouldn't have startled me like that, Nin!" Miko yells. "And besides…you brought me out of happy memories."

"So, have you and Master Ranma…?"

"NO…Ranma was the perfect gentleman throughout the evening."

"But you were gone all night!"

"Nin, in this day and age, humans can travel anywhere at any time. So, for us, Ranma and I spent the evening together…all over the world."

"That does sound romantic actually," Nin says.

"Aye, it was," Miko says with a sigh. "And the sad thing is that Ranma…is not really MY Ranma."

"AND LET'S MAKE IT THAT WAY, MIKO," says a booming voice.

Miko and Nin were on immediate alert, as the two went into a fighting stance. Miko was tempted to shift in her "true form"…

"Who is speaking to us?" Miko demanded.

FLASH!

A familiar face appears, dressed in normal clothes for one who appears to be a young woman. Save for the eye-patch over her left eye, Miko knew this person.

"Usagi?"

"YEAH, IT IS," Usagi says. "AND I AM TELLING YOU TO-"

"Could you turn down the volume a bit?" Miko asked.

"Sorry about that," Usagi says, as she cleared her throat. "It's been ages since I took on a mortal guise."

Although the women appeared to be normal, their respective auras revealed their true guises.

Miko Mido was really a demon lord, who purview consisted of pleasure and other forms of vices. She has been ruling the Shikima Realm as "Queen" ever since the Sixth Age of Man came to a close.

Usagi Tsukino was the "All-Mother" of the Norse gods. After sacrificing her left eye to become the supreme goddess of her pantheon, Usagi and her people left Midgard behind to allow Humankind to chart their own destinies.

"You should visit more often," Miko says, as she relaxed a bit. "As you were saying…?"

"I don't want you to have a relationship with THIS Ranma, Miko," Usagi says. "You could end up altering key events of THIS Ranma's life."

Miko wanted to retort, but tears began to brim in her eyes.

"Oh, Usagi!" Miko cried, as she went to hug her "co-wife". "I…I miss him SO much…"

Usagi patted Miko on the back.

"I know, Miko-chan," Usagi says. "I miss Ranma, too."

Usagi notices the "ecchi" stares that Nin was making.

"Miko, could you tell your retainer to buzz off, or something?" Usagi asks, as her eyes glowed. Thunder could be heard in the distance.

"Oh, yes," Miko says with a sniff, as she broke their hug. She then turns to face Nin.

"Could you fix us some tea, please?" Miko asked.

"Sure," Nin says, as he hops off to the kitchen.

"Look, let's talk this Ranma thing over, okay?" Usagi says, as she stroke Miko's tear-stricken face.

"Really?" Miko replies.

"Yes. Look, we and a few others agreed to NOT interfere in THIS Ranma's life, but I'm sure that some sort of…modification of our original agreement can be made…"

Meanwhile…

Ranma sighs happily, as he performs his personal workout routine in the Tendo Dojo. He decided to cancel today's classes (except those that the students could access through the holodeck network system, if they prefer). He wasn't sure how he felt at the moment, due to the fact that he was torn between a wife he hasn't seen in sixteen years…and a girl who seemed to fulfill his needs as a friend.

Or maybe more…

"No, I can't do that," Ranma says to himself. "I have to have to believe that I will see Usagi again…"

Meanwhile, back in the distant past…

Lord Elrond of Rivendall had thought that with the defeat of the dark lord Sauron, peace would return to the land. Instead, Middle Earth has been wrecked with violence, as the old ways and laws become undone. Worse, there have been rumors that his people's "dark cousins"—The Drow—have being making unusual moves of late. How they will affect the future, no one—not even Lady Galadriel—knew, which is why he asked those old veterans of the war of the One Ring to

"My lord," says a chief servant of Elrond, as he bows. "The Dark Ones have been spotted on our border."

This bit of news alarmed Elrond. Were the Drow planning on attacking his kingdom?

"Inform our guests of this development, and have them meet me at the gate with our best men."

"Aye, sir."

An hour later, Elrond, King Aragorn of Gondor, Prince Legolas and Lord Gimli the Dwarf stood with a regiment of soldiers and Elvin warriors.

"Fine day to pick up a blade," Gimli chuckled.

"This does takes us back, eh?" smiled Legolas.

"Aragorn, you need not stand with me," Elrond says. "This is my realm…and you have an obligation to my daughter."

"And it is because of that, that I stand by you," Aragorn says. "Besides, I need the practice. Being king has somewhat dull my sword arm."

"Let us hope not for ALL our sakes," Elrond says. "Although, considering the sorcery of my cousins, I do wish Gandalf the White had been here sooner, rather than later…"

Sure enough, the Drow, led by the Princess of Spiders, arrive with her guard, most of whom were apparently female. Due to the time of day, they were all covered in cloaks…

"They…seem friendly," Gimli says.

"Trust not the Dark Ones," Legolas says. "Their sword is as sharp as their wits…and sorcery."

Aragorn leans over to Elrond's side.

"What say you, sire?" Aragorn asked.

Elrond wanted to rid the world of this infamous creature, the Princess of Spiders. It was said that she was the avatar of Lolth herself, and was powerful enough to slay a Balrog in her own right. And over the past few cycles, the Princess of Spiders has been amassing more control over the Underdark. And in Elrond's life experience, they can only mean one thing: a prelude to the creation of an empire. And if that happens, so reasoning goes, it's only a matter of time before the children of Lolth turn their eyes upon the rest of Middle Earth…

"Follow my lead," Elrond says, as he trots his horse forward.

"Aye," Aragorn says, as he trots his horse at his friend's side.

The Princess of Spiders sees this, and halts her royal guard. She signals them to stop. And then, she turns to her Captain.

"Wait here with the others, Thalice" says the Princess of Spiders.

"But My Lady-"

"Do as I say."

With that, the Princess of Spiders trots her horse to meet with the Lord of Rivendell and the mortal king of Gondor. When she arrives at the spot, she could already feel the hate emanating from these two.

"You, Princess of Spiders," Elrond says. "State your business in these lands."

"…"

"We expect no trickery on your part," Aragorn says. "You may be female, but I will slay you like any other monster."

"Then accept this as proof of my sincerity," the Princess of Spider replies, as she tosses an object at Aragorn.

"Aragorn-!" Elrond says with alarm.

"Wait," Aragorn replied, as he catches the object. He then takes a look at the object…

It was a jeweled leaf.

And then something clicked in the head of the king of Gondor.

"Where did you get this?" Aragorn demanded.

Elrond looks at the artifact. He then realizes what it meant.

"Yes…only a select few were given these. Which corpse did you steal this from?"

The Princess of Spiders sighs.

"I would implore the Lord of Rivendall and His Majesty the King of Gondor give this one time to discuss this matter…in private. I…do not want my shame to be known by others of the Fellowship."

Elrond and Aragorn look at each other.

"I will allow it, but your warriors are NOT welcomed on these lands."

"Then I shall allow myself to be taken in…as hostage, if need be."

Aragorn continued to examine the woman. His skills as a Ranger were conflicted. And yet somehow, he knew to trust this Drow…

"Very well," Elrond says, as he turns his horse. "Follow me, but do so carefully."

"I understand, my Lord."

Soon, the Princess of Spiders was alone in a stone coven near the outskirts of the main citadel. It was here, that the Fellowship of the Ring was first formed. These days, it had a canopy covering it.

"You wanted to speak with us in private?" Elrond asks.

"Yes, why this…reclusive behavior?" Aragorn asks.

Meanwhile, Legolas and Gimli were trying to spy on the situation from the brush.

"Well, what is it?" Gimli asked, as he tried to tiptoe to a secured location.

"I'm trying to sir, good sir," Legolas says.

The Princess of Spiders sighs, as she removes the hood of her cloak.

"No…" Elrond say in shock. In spite of the woman's slightly altered features, he knew who this person was.

"Um, hi?" Usagi says with embarrassment. "Have I got a story to tell…"

**Tbc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**TRTSS4: In Search of a Paper Moon! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This story takes place in the year 2360, eight months before Ranma and Usagi attends the Starfleet Academy.**

* * *

**Part 4**

* * *

Meanwhile…

As Vice-Admiral Nechayev arrived at the Nerima Receiving Station, where people can have access to Earth's transporter system, her mind takes her back to when she was young, mortal…and Japanese. Her steely exterior, which did not mar her Slavic beauty, was in place, even as her mind "thumbed" through the memories of her past life.

"Miss?"

Nechayev turns to see a vendor serving…Okonomiyaki. In fact, the girl's manner of dress reminded her of a young Ukyo Kuonji. She then notices the decal sticker indicating the sponsorship of the operation: Kuno Foods, Inc. (a subsidiary of the Mishima Zaibatsu).

Inwardly, Nechayev chuckled.

'And to think that Ukyo was resistant in forming a partnership with me, over the sanctity of okonomiyaki making,' Nechayev thought to herself.

"Miss?" the girl asked again.

"Yes?" Nechayev replied.

"Care for a okonomiyaki?" the girl says with as bright smile.

Nechayev considered the offered. Technically, she had already eaten, but since Nechayev had some time before Ambassador Spock and one other person were to meet her at the Tendo compound…

"I'll take a plain one…light on the salt," Nechayev says.

"One plain, light on the salt!" the girl says, as she began the process. Within minutes, a delicious confection was made.

"Here ya go!" the girl says, as she hands over a piping-hot piece of eatery delight.

"Thank you," Nechayev says, as she exchanged credits for the food. She took a whiff of the confection before taking a bite from it.

"Mmmm…"

"It's good, yes?" the girl says with a smile. "The recipe was an ancient family secret that has been passed along for generations."

Nechayev raises an eyebrow.

"Do you happen to be related Ukyo Kuonji?"

"You know of her?" the girl says with surprise.

"Well…I'm a student of Japanese cuisine," Nechayev says. "They say the Kuonji clan are one of the best okonomiyaki cooks around."

"'One of the best? Ma'am, we ARE the best."

Nechayev nods her head, as she scans the girl's lifeline.

'Yep,' Nechayev thinks to herself. 'The girl is a descendent of Ukyo…and-'

Suddenly, her senses picked up very powerful signatures.

'Huh," Necnhyev says, as she realized that extending her senses to read the girl's lifeline also picked up something else. 'Wait…that can't be right…'

"Blast," Nechayev says, as she turns to walk towards some apartment buildings in the area.

"Ma'am?"

Nechayev turns towards the girl.

"It was delicious," Nechayev says, as she takes out a business card from seemingly nowhere. "I always host gathering, so if you are interested in making more money, feel free to call my office."

"Thanks!" the girl says, as she takes the card. "I'll do that, Miss…?"

"Admiral Alynna Nechayev," came the reply. "And whom am I speaking to?"

"'Ukyo', ma'am," the girl says with a smile.

A few minutes later, Nechayev is at one particular door.

KNOCK-KNOCK!

Nechayev waits for someone to reply before knocking at the door a second. And then-

"Yes?" says a small, shinobi, who peeked outside.

"I'm here to see Usagi and Miko, Nin," Nechayev says.

"Um, they are kind of business right now-"

"Then I'll let myself in," Nechayev says, as she pushes the door aside.

Instinctively, Nin wanted to keep Nechayev back, but his senses told him that he would be fighting a goddess instead of a mortal.

"Where are they?" Nechayev says, as she looks around the apartment.

"Um…"

Nechayev sees the bedroom door. She already could guess who was inside the room, and what was going on.

"Nin, I would highly recommend that you stay out of this," Nechayev says, as she goes inside the room.

Nin could only swallow hard.

BAM!

Nechayev guessed correctly as to what was going on.

"Hey!" Usagi says, as she and Miko stopped whatever they were doing, as Nechayev opens the blinders.

SSSSSHP!

Miko covered her eyes, as she covered herself.

"You two have some nerve dishonoring yourselves like this like a couple of trollops. Well, I expect this sort of thing from Miko, but you, Sister?"

"We were just sealing an agreement between us," Usagi says.

"I would think that a 'handshake' would be sufficient," Nechayev says with disgust. "And I thought you wanted me to put an end to Miko's ability to be with 'younger Ranma'."

"I…well, I was a bit impatient, Nabiki," Usagi looks down. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, don't be too harsh on her, or on me," Miko says. "We both love Ranma."

"And you think I don't?" Nechayev retorts. "Look, I already set things into motion so that 'younger Usagi' and 'younger Ranma' will be reunited. So whatever happiness you two want will not come to fruition."

"Oh, dear…"

"But…I can modify the plan a bit so that all of us will be able to have some time with Ranma, before we all have to back off."

"Really?" Usagi says

"I did give you my word, correct?"

"That you did, Nabiki."

"So, you want to 'seal the deal'?" Miko asks.

"Yes, Miko and I were taking turns pretending to be Ranma," Usagi says. "You can join us, Nabiki."

"Don't push your luck…where my patience is concerned, you two."

Meanwhile…

"Hello?" came a voice from the main foyer of the Tendo home.

Ranma, who was in his office, heard the voice.

"Be right there in a minute!" Ranma says, as he closes his books. With a yawn, Ranma gets up, goes into the hallway, and sees the recent arrival…

"Hey, Pops!" Goku says with a wave and a bright smile.

"Goku?" Ranma says, as he goes over to his adopted son. "GOKU!"

The two men share a hug.

"It's nice to see you again, son," Ranma says, after the hug was broken. "But I had thought-"

"Well, I did go away for a while," Goku says, as he and Ranma walk into the living room. "With the black 'Dragonballs' sealed, and with Shen Long needing to recuperate, I had to go on my own personal training journey."

"Well, you should have at least given me a call. I know that your mother would have wanted you to do so."

Goku slightly freezes up a bit. This was not lost on Ranma.

"I…have a slight confession to make," Goku says. "I…came here because of Mom."

Ranma squints his eyes.

"What happened?" Ranma ask.

"I…I've heard rumors that Mom was captured or something by the Romulans."

"Yes, and the Federation diplomats have been in secret negotiations with them to get her release approved."

"Um, well…I heard from a Romulan freight captain—who was a nice fellow, by the way—that Mom had…had…"

"Had WHAT, Goku?" Ranma says, as he stands up. "Spit it out."

"Pop…I heard that Mom had been killed while transporting to a civilian ship bound for Earth about a month ago."

"…"

"Pop?"

Suddenly, Ranma's legs seem to buckle, as he falls down.

"Pop-?"

"They…they kept this information away from me," Ranma says. "But why?"

"Perhaps there are those who know better?" says a familiar voice.

Ranma turns his head and looks up to see-

"Spock?"

"Indeed," Ambassador Spock says, as he enters to living room. "And we have much to discuss."

Meanwhile…

"What manner of sorcery is THIS?" Elrond says. "You are NOT Lady Usagi! She would not have willingly become one of the children of Lolth!"

Usagi sighs.

"That is because I didn't, Lord Elrond," Usagi replied. "What I have become was done to me!"

"Oh, my," Legolas says, as he spies upon the scene.

"What is it?" Gemli says. "Blast it, I can't see!"

"Either Lady Usagi is back, but changed…or some foul trickery is at work."

"What?"

"YOU are a victim?" Elrond sneered. "I know the ways of the Drow. They are hedonists with honor or virtue. How you managed the get Usagi's leaf pin and face…is to be determined."

Usagi knells before Elrond.

"My Lord, I am not lying as to my identity," Usagi says. "I am the way I am because the Queen of Spiders seek to corrupt all that was taught to me, as a champion of the Light. I challenged her, defeated her in mortal combat…and was cursed to be this."

"If you say who you are, why have you waged war on Middle Earth?" Aragorn asked.

"Within Drow kind, I wish to see to it that my…adopted people aspire to something greater. Thus, I have been consolidating power, either through diplomacy or by conflict."

"And your war against the other races?"

"All of them were in retaliation to a greater offense against Drow kind," Usagi says sadly. "The reputation of my people tends to bring out the worse in people."

"I am SURE," Elrond says sarcastically.

"Why have you come to Rivendell, then?" Aragorn asked.

Usagi crawls to Aragorn, and clutches his hand.

"Lolth has cursed me to be her avatar," Usagi says. "I…feel her influence on my being. If I have to be Drow for the remainder of my days, then so be it, but I seek to be my own person. I DO NOT WANT TO BE A TOOL OF HER EVIL."

"Then it is good that I am here, young one."

All eyes turn to see an old friend: Gandalf the White.

"You have come, wizard," Elrond says, as Gandalf strolls into the stone alcove.

"Old friend, is this person who she claims to be?"

Gandalf stares into Usagi's soul.

"Aye, it is," Gandalf says, as he reaches out to his old student. "Even in darkness, I see the beauty of her soul."

Usagi takes Gandalf's hand, and pulls herself up.

"Gandalf…" Usagi says, as she begins to cry.

"There, there," Gandalf says, as he hugs his student. "You're in safe hands, now…"

Meanwhile…

Karza-Lolth, a Drow war chieftain, was in deep meditation. The female—who wore a flowing "Mohawk" hairstyle, "piercings" throughout much of her body, tribal tattoos throughout much of her body…and very little clothing or armor (save for strategic areas of her body)—was very young to be in the position that she was. Still, the dark beauty's combat prowess was strong enough to vanquish her elders. Still, she yearned for mortal combat to test her might, and there was now an opportunity to do so…

"So, the 'Princess of Spiders' has ventured into the lands of the 'Fair Ones'?" Karza says to an aide. She twirled her large demon-blade, known simply as "Soul Edge", by the handle, while keeping the tip of the sword squarely on the floor.

"Yes, Great One," says Barkah, as he and his personal guard prostrated themselves at Karza's feet, who was surrounded by her own band of warriors. "We do not know why, but interacting with our cousins is a violation of our protocols."

"I see. And why would the great Barkah tell me all this?"

"If I were to challenge Usagi-Lolth, that would be in violation of our ways. However, you as an avatar of Lolth-"

"Would be honor-bound to challenge my wayward sister," Karza says. "I am surprised that the Great Lolth would choose such a deviant to be one of her many 'facets'."

"I do not understand this myself, my Lady."

Karza rises to her feet.

"I will accept this task for the sake of our people. If nothing else, this…Usagi-Lolth will prove to be a worthy challenge. And if I win…my authority amongst our kind will grow. THAT…I promise!"

**Tbc.**


	5. Chapter 5

**TRTSS4: In Search of a Paper Moon! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This story takes place in the year 2360, eight months before Ranma and Usagi attends the Starfleet Academy.**

* * *

**Part 5**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"…Of course, Your Majesty," Lt. William Riker says, as he spoke over a secured line, over the communications network. "I understand…and Deanna and I will be at the compound right away."

"Thank you, Will," Hoshi replied. "And Will?"

"Yes?"

"I consider us to be family, so there is no need to be formal with me in private."

"Yes, Your- I mean, of course, Hoshi."

"See? That wasn't so hard."

"I know, but…well, you're a legend."

"I rather be human, than a legend."

"Of course."

Silence.

"Ranma will really appreciate all the support he will need."

"You and Ranma took me in, back when my Dad and I had our 'falling-out'."

"Well, like I said, Ranma will appreciate all the support he will need."

After ended the conversation, Riker sat back in his seat. Originally, he had come to Earth to celebrate his promotion with his "big brother" Ranma and "big sister" Hoshi. And for a while, there was thoughts that Ranma and Hoshi would have formally adopted Riker. Unfortunately, their relationship didn't work out, due to the fact that Ranma was not as emotionally available as he needed to be for Hoshi's needs. Plus, Riker didn't want to dishonor his own mother's "memory"…

"Will?"

Riker turns around to see best friend Deanna Troi, of Betazed, standing at the doorway of her room. Recently, she and Riker had decided to cool off their relationship, so that they both can concentrate on their respective careers in 'Starfleet'. Even so, the two are still very close…

Riker turns around to see a bewildered Troi.

"I…just received the news that Ranma's wife Usagi had been killed in a transporter accident on Romulus."

"Oh, dear," Deanna says, as she sits down on a nearby seat. As an "empath", she had felt Will's distress. Now, she knew why…

"Oh dear is right," Riker says. "I wouldn't want to be in the shoes of the person responsible for Ranma's grief…"

Meanwhile…

"Let me go, Goku," Ranma says, as he struggled to get out of his metal binds.

"Only if you promise to calm down," Goku says, as he continued to maintain his "grip", by way of "metal bending". Metal bending allowed Goku to bend and shape, well, metal. In the beginning, Goku would have to touch metal in order to reshape it. Now, he can extract particles from the very air itself, and form large, metal objects. And right now, Goku was holding his foster father in place.

"I will…after I get the bastards who killed my wife."

Hoshi enters the Tendo dojo, where Goku was holding Ranma in place.

"How is he?" Hoshi says to Spock, who was observing the situation.

"Better than expected," Spock says.

Ranma hears this, and turns to his old crewmate.

"Spock, help me out of this…so we can make those bastards pay!"

"No."

"Don't you even care that Usagi was killed?"

"Ranma, we don't know what had happened to make such a judgment call," Hoshi interjects. "And if you listen to your heart, you would know this!"

"But…"

"Pops, you told me once that no matter what, Mom is a survivor," Goku says. "Don't you think she would have found a way to avoid death, especially in light of her being on Romulus?"

"But…"

"We have to find out if Usagi did indeed die from the transporter accident," Spock says. "Easily, Usagi's 'death' is merely a ruse to keep her prisoner to spite YOU."

Ranma sighs.

"Fine. I promise to calm down," Ranma says.

Silence.

"And I promise I won't go on a revenge spree until I know for SURE what has happened."

Silence again.

"Fine, I won't go on a revenge spree either. You HAVE MY WORD, damn it!"

"Alright," Goku says, as he released his "grip".

"Thanks," Ranma says, as he rubbed his arms. "Man, son…how did you get so strong?"

"By merging with Shen Long," Goku says. "I AM his 'avatar', now."

"I see…"

"Captain Saotome?" came a voice from the main foyer of the Tendo home.

"Wait a minute," Ranma says. "That sounds like-"

Nechayev and a white-haired young woman—with a slight cranial ridge, copper skin complexion and an eye-patch on—enters the dojo. And for a moment, the woman seemed familiar to Ranma.

"Usagi…?" Ranma says quietly.

Usagi—the alien young woman with the eye-patch—sees her "young husband". Feeling his emotional state, coupled with her personal longing for Ranma, almost caused Usagi to break out of character.

'I have to stay calm,' Usagi thought. 'As far the Universe knows, I am-'

"May I have a word with you…in private, Captain?" Nechayev asks.

Ranma snapped out of his thoughts.

"Um, sure," Ranma says. "This way…"

As everyone in the dojo sees Ranma and Nechayev enter Ranma's office, Miko enters the dojo.

"What's going on?" Miko asked, as she sets her bag down. She already knew what was going on, but had to act like she didn't.

Usagi turns to see her co-wife Miko. She, Miko and "Nechayev" had all agreed to be present for Ranma's needs…what ever they may be. For now, Usagi, in her "Efrosian" guise, had to behave as if she didn't know the Shikima lord…even though hours before, Usagi got to 'know' her co-wife as a way of sealing an agreement between the two…

Once Ranma and Nechayev was in his office, Ranma closed the door behind him.

"Captain, I apologize for this…matter, but it is very important that we handle this affair discreetly," Nacheyev says.

Ranma leans on his desk.

"You know what, Admiral?" Ranma says, as he stared into Nechayev's eyes. "I would put it past you that you were the one responsible for the media blackout."

"And you would be correct, Captain," Nechayev replies. "I don't need you to start an interstellar incident over this matter."

"Then how can I make the people response for this?"

"By using diplomacy and intelligence, that's how," Nechayev says. Inwardly, felt for Ranma, but she knew that she, as Nechayev, as to maintain her cold exterior.

"You're better than that."

"So…this pep-talk of yours id for YOUR benefit?"

"No, it's for Captain Tsukino's benefit. You remember when the surviving crew, save for Captain Tsukino, were suddenly released?"

"Yes…"

"She remained behind as a sign of good faith between the Federation and Romulus. Captain Tsukino, your wife, chose to remain behind so that our people could be released from captivity, and that the peace would be maintained. Do you want to dishonor your wife, by being so bull-headed?"

Ranma clinches his fists, while closing his eyes. In his heart, Ranma knew that Nechayev—known as the "Ice Queen"—was RIGHT.

"Captain?"

"Fine, I will play it your way," Ranma says with finality.

Nechayev breathes a sigh of relief. She was glad that she used a contact within the Romulan "Tal Shiar" to locate Goku, who was dwelling in the so-called "Uncharted Territories" (which borders the Romulan Star Empire). Otherwise, there wouldn't be anyone to prevent Ranma from doing something bull-headed. Then again, she thought that Ranma's passion for another was, in a way, romantic.

Now, it was time for her to put the next phase of the operation into effect…

"Look, I've asked Ambassador Spock to lead a diplomatic effort to investigate the situation. He's agreed to do so, and he wants you to accompany him to Romulus."

"Really?" Ranma says.

"Yes. And, yes, I know about your reputation amongst the Romulans. However, the emperor, in light of Captain Tsukino's celebrity status, is granting us limited access during the investigation."

"Alright."

"And just to make sure you remember this, I sending my attaché to…look after your affairs."

"Ah, man!" Ranma says with frustration. "I don't need a 'handler'."

"Either you have one, or you don't participate."

"Fine, let's me this person…"

When Ranma and Nechayev emerge from Ranma's office, Miko throws herself in Ranma's arms.

"I'm SO sorry, sensei!" Miko says. "I heard-"

"Miko, I'll be fine…I guess," Ranma says, as he dislodges himself from Miko's hug.

Usagi, upon seeing this, wanted to say something, but kept her composure.

"Saotome, I would like for you to meet my aide, Captain Usa-Tsu," Nechayev says. "She will be speaking for me while you are on your fact-finding mission with Ambassador Spock."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Captain Saotome," Usa-Tsu says, as she shook Ranma's hand.

"Um, thank you, Captain," Ranma says, as he took Usa-Tsu's hand. As far as he knew, "Usa-Tsu" was an alien…and a very attractive one at that.

"Have we met some place before?"

"I do not THINK so," Usa-Tsu says. Luckily for her, younger Ranma was not powerful to see through her guise.

"But I will be available for your…needs, Captain."

"Man," Goku says, as he leans over to Spock's ear. "It's still amazing that my Pops can be so popular with the ladies."

"Indeed," Spock replied.

Meanwhile…

It has been a couple of days since word came out that one of the legendary members of the "Fellowship of the Ring" had returned to Rivendall…as Drow. Some felt that this was an omen to come…that the last days of Middle Earth were here. However, cooler heads saw the truth of the matter…

"So, there is nothing that can be done for her?" Elrond says with concern. He and Gandalf the White were in the courtyard that overlooked the waterfalls that fed the streams below.

Gandalf says nothing, as he continues to smoke his long pipe while in deep reflection.

"Gandalf-"

"Old friend, I was thinking about the first time I took on Usagi as my student," Gandalf says. "She knew magic, to be sure, but it was wild…and undisciplined. However…I knew she had the potential to be something worthy of the craft."

"With all due respect…what does this have to do with the situation at hand?" Elrond says with impatience.

Gandalf turns to face the Lord of Rivendall.

"There is nothing that I can do at this time to help Usagi, so long as Lolth maintains her insidious grip on Usagi."

"Then she is lost."

"Lost? No."

"You have said-"

"Did I not say that there is nothing I can do AT THIS TIME to help Usagi?"

"Ah," Elrond says with realization. "Then you know of a way to remedy this situation?"

"That I do, but it would mean going back into the heart of Mordor."

"Then we best devise a plan of action…before Galadriel hears word of this-"

"I know what has transpired," says a familiar voice.

Elrond and Gandalf turn to face the Lady of Lothlorien herself: Galadriel.

"We did not know that you were coming, Lady Galadriel," Elrond says.

Galadriel lowers her hood.

"Surely, you did not forget that I were to betrothed my daughter to your son, this day?"

"Ah, Titania," Gandalf says with a smile. "She is looking lovely today."

The young girl clutched her mother's side.

"Galadriel, my son Oberon has yet to return from Valinor," Elrond says. "He is to arrive here soon."

"Then we shall stay for the time being."

"Very well," Elrond says, as he signaled a female servant forward. "You will find your usual accommodation to your liking."

"I'm sure. And when I have adequately rested, you will tell me why the 'father' of my child has become 'Drow'."

"'Father'…?"

"Yes," Galadriel says. "My daughter Titania was born of a union between myself…and Lady Usagi of the Moon."

"!"

Tbc.


	6. Chapter 6

**TRTSS4: In Search of a Paper Moon! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This story takes place in the year 2360, eight months before Ranma and Usagi attends the Starfleet Academy.**

* * *

**Part 6**

* * *

Meanwhile…

Some ways below Rivendall, Lady Usagi-Lolth was in the middle of bathing in a nearby brook, somewhat immune to the effects of the Sun…due to her level of power. In some ways, the arrangement reminded her of a cold-water Jacuzzi…

Usagi sighed, as she looked at her skin. It was gray, but luscious and supple. In fact, Drow elves tend to have enhanced physical beauty, more so than their fairer cousins…though such a state primarily serves the express purpose of seduction, something that Usagi found herself wanting to do more often than not. As a result, she found her new body attractive…and that's what was revolting to her. Usagi knew that all she needed to do is to let go of what she was, and truly become the "Princess of Spiders". However, doing so would mean betraying everything that she has believed in, as well as becoming something that she was not.

As far as Usagi is concerned, Usagi is, and always will be the legendary "Moon Princess", otherwise known as "Sailor Moon"-

KRUNCH!

Usagi woke up from her reverie, as grabs a nearby dagger. She had access to her other abilities, but her new environment has caused her to regress into someone at home on "Middle Earth".

"Who disturbs my personal space?" Usagi demanded.

"Er, I'm sorry, mistress," says a familiar voice. "I…I didn't mean to pry on your bathing, but I wanted to be sure if you were the Mistress Usagi."

Usagi thought quickly.

"Smeagol?" Usagi says. "Is that YOU?"

Smeagol Gollum peeks his head out from the bushes. Gone was the pathetic creature that skulked the caverns like a creature. Now, he has returned to original, Hobbit-like appearance, thanks to his "Mistress".

"I do not wish to offend by my lowly presence…"

Usagi giggles, as she sits down her blade. She had forgotten that she was the one who reunited Smeagol's split personality, by having him to choose between freedom and slavery. And when he made his choice, Smeagol threw the One Ring into the crack of Mount Doom. Thus, like a fairy tale, Usagi, as the Moon Princess, kissed Smeagol's forehead, and restored him to normalcy. Last thing she heard, Smeagol became a resident of Rivendall as a servant to Lord Elrond, as a way of repaying his life debt to Usagi.

And that was ten years ago…

"You can come, Sir," Usagi says, as she sank deeper into the brook.

Smeagol, who was handsome by Hobbit standards, slowly goes up to the side of the brook.

"You…look different, Mistress," Smeagol says, as he tried not to stare.

"Aye, I have changed over the years," Usagi says.

"Does…does this mean that Mistress is…no more?"

"Huh," Usagi says. "Sometimes I wonder. May be what you used to be, I am going through as well."

"Then…maybe I can help you be who you were? I owe you that much, Mistress."

"Aw," Usagi says, as she places a hand on Smeagol's face. "That's so sweet of you."

"Um, yes-"

"Hey, fool!" yells Thalice, as the Drow captain places he hand on the handle of her personal dagger. "Get away from the Princess!"

"Yip!" Smeagol says with nervousness, as he fell backwards.

"Stay you hand, Thalice," Usagi says, as she raises her hand. "We are old friends…JUST friends."  
"Humph!"

Usagi turns to Smeagol.

"Thank you for visiting me, old friend."

"You're welcome, Mistress," Smeagol says. He then looks at Thalice.

"Grrrrr!" Thalice growls.

And with that, Semagol runs away to safety.

"Really, was that necessary?" Usagi says.

"I am simply protecting you and your interests, My Lady," Thalice says. "We may be Drow, but we DO have standards."

"What? You think that I will be involved with ANY male?"

"We do have our reputation as seducers."

Silence.

"Thalice, do you care to join me in this pool?" Usagi says in a low voice. "I could enjoy the company…"

For a moment, Thalice heart bumped loudly in her chest. She felt butterflies in her stomach…

Then a thought hit her.

"You are NOT making fun of me, are you?" Thalice says, as she crosses her arms.

"Just wanted to demonstrate that I DO have self-control, that's all," Usagi says.

"Well, I'm glad that you are in a good mood, because I received word that one of the war chieftains would like to meet you."

"Oh?"

Meanwhile…

It has been a few days since Ranma learned of his wife Usagi's apparent demise. Now, aboard the USS "Serenity" (a Constellation-class starship), he and his party are to meet a Romulan escort at the edge of the Romulan Neutral Zone.

"Ma'am, we will be arriving at the rendezvous coordinates within the hour," says a CONN officer.

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Captain Usa-Tsu says, as she leans back in her seat. She then rotates her seat to face Ranma.

"So, what do you think, Captain?"

Ranma presses a hand on the wood-laden panel.

"I'm surprised that you guys still have this ship in service," Ranma says.

"Well…the Serenity is mostly a training vessel, though it does serve a function outside if that."

"I see…"

"But most recently, Vice-Admiral Nechayev has been using it for her operations. I'm just glad that I can still find the means of honing my skills as a starship captain, rather than be stuck at a desk-"

CHIRP!

"Sickbay to the Bridge," came a voice.

Usa-Tsu taps a com-panel.

"Usa-Tsu here. What's going on?"

"Miss Miko is ready to leave Sickbay."

"Understood. Usa-Tsu: out."

"I've never knew of a case with this bad a case of 'space sickness'," Ranma says, as he shakes his head.

"I take it that Miss Miko has never been in space before?"

"You know, I really don't know. I just assume that everyone has been in space before."

"You'd be surprise how many people have never had the opportunity to venture out to space and back."

"Kind of like your people?"

"Exactly like my people. Have you ever been to Efros?"

"Yes, actually, but not too recently," Ranma says, as he leans on a railing. "It was back when I was much younger than I am today."

"That's right…you are thousands of years old?"

"How do you know that?"

"Um, I AM with Starfleet Intelligence, you know."

"Heh, right. So anyway, it was around the time when the Necromangers plagued the Alpha Quadrant when I traveled to Efros. This was before we had made first contact with your people, so all we knew it as 'UV 6'."

Usa-Tsu (who was actually an older version of Usagi, but in disguise) nods her head. She already knew the truth behind Ranma's trip to Efros, but decided to feign ignorance…

"So, what brought you to Efros?" Usa-Tsu asked.

"There was a man that I had to retrieve," Ranma says. "At the time, he was hiding from the law."

"So you were a bounty hunter?"

"A Federation Marshal Officer, actually. There I was, on a frozen planet, looking for a man, along with my…wife, who had made friends with the warrior mystics of Efros…"

FLASHBACK!

2218 CE.

"We're in orbit, Ranma," Usagi says, as she checked her navigation computer. "And thanks to UV 6's magnetic field, I don't think the inhabitants know we're here."

"Good," Ranma says, as he double-checked the ship's systems. "Technically, we're not even supposed to be here, since this world has JUST achieved warp capabilities."

"Yes, the Prime Directive," Usagi says. "Well, if we don't find you-know-who, then the Iman will be disappointed in us."

"Well, I'm more concerned with those Necromonger jerks that have been tearing up the quadrant. If Riddick can be of use in stopping them, then I'm all for it…"

Ranma then places a hand on Usagi's shoulder.

"Look, you can stay here while I search for him."

"And have no stories to tell Goku and the baby, when we return to Chikyuu?" Usagi says incredulously. "And yes, I know that I am sensitive to the cold because of my…'condition', but I can do it."

Ranma looks at his wife.

"Alright, but I don't want you to strain yourself, okay?"

"Okay, Ranma," Usagi says. "Besides, you'll need me if Riddick is going to come with us peacefully."

Ranma smiles.

"Alright let's get this thing going…"

**Tbc.**


	7. Chapter 7

**TRTSS4: In Search of a Paper Moon! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This story takes place in the year 2360, eight months before Ranma and Usagi attends the Starfleet Academy.**

**Author's Note: To know more about Ranma and Usagi's time with Riddick, read "SMST: The Alien Within".**

* * *

**Part 7**

* * *

By the year 2218 (CE, Earth's Time), expansion into the so-called "Uncharted Territories" of the Milky Way Galaxy, by the United Federation of Planets was still a slow process. Than many races—even those who call Earth as their ancestral homeworld—did not like the idea of being controlled by a centralized, interstellar government.

And "UV 6"—called "Efros" by the inhabitants—was no exception, hence the need to have the "Prime Directive" (a non-interference clause in the Federation charter) be enforced.

Although, that won't be a problem where Ranma and Usagi were concerned.

As their shuttle pod breaks through the atmosphere, Usagi began a detailed scan of the planet's surface.

"Let's see," Usagi says, as she looks into a special visor, as she hunches over her station. "According to what the Iman Abu said, Riddick hooked up with the Efrosian warrior-priests, in order to enhance his 'talents'."

"Feh," Ranma says, as he adjusted his flight path in anticipation of the atmospheric conditions. "And to think he's given up his studies in my Art."

"Actually, he decided to adapt MY Art for his fighting style."

"What?" Ranma says incredulously. "WHAT fighting style?"

"This may sound weird, but due to my connect with my…condition, I know everything that the 'Xenomorphs' know."

"It's racial memory thing, huh?"

"Unfortunately," Usagi says with a sigh, as she sits back in her seat. "I still recall the faces of those who served aboard the "Nostromo"…as the predator, not the prey."

Ranma said nothing, only regretting not being there for his wife when he should have been…"

"But on the bright side, we can track Riddick down before that bounty hunter does."

"How?"

"I slipped him some 'honey', when we got caught up in that witch's sick game…"

Fifteen years previously, Ranma and Usagi, who were traveling between worlds in hopes of finding a cure for Usagi's "condition", had crashed on an uncharted planet. The planet was devoid of life, save for one predatory species that only came out at night. Unfortunately, the planet that they were on had 22 days of constant night, making things nightmarish for the couple and the survivors of the crash. It was in this environment that Usagi developed a rather unusual friendship with an escaped convict name Richard B. Riddick. Originally, Riddick took advantage of this circumstance in order for his own gain, but learned to appreciate Usagi's predatory leanings. Together, along with the survivors, they managed to escape that world. Unfortunately, it was not the end of their difficulties, when an upper-crusted—and beautiful—shipping magnate named Antonia Chillingsworth, and her crew of mercenaries, captured the survivors. From there, the survivors either had to fight off being turned into servants of Antonia…or be turned into "living frost sculptures". All managed to escape, but not before the tables were turned on Antonia…when she was turned into a living frost sculpture herself. The strangely, shortly thereafter, an interstellar conglomerate called "Mishima Zaibatsu" bought out Antonia's company, and took on her collection, including Antonia herself, and placed in a special storage facility at the center of Earth's moon…

And if anyone cared to look into the matter deeper, they would know that a certain "Ice Queen" named "Nabiki Kuno", formerly a resident of Nerima Prefecture, Tokyo, Japan, had made the move…

"I didn't think Antonia was that bad," Ranma says.

"That's because she complimented you on you having a body that was…'work of art'," Usagi says flatly.

"That's because she has good taste."

"…"

"As you were saying…?"

"ANYWAY," Usagi says. "When I kissed him, I secreted 'honey' into his mouth."

"That's because you wanted to change Riddick's scent, when that beast-tracker had almost caught up with us."

"Right. However, it is the same honey that we can use to track him down on UV 6."

"Ah. And here I thought you were trying to make jealous or something."

"Ranma, the world does NOT revolve around you."

"It should…since I AM the 'Senshi of the Sun'. Heh."

"Before I get crushed by your inflated ego, let's just find the guy, okay?"

"Heh, sure babe."

An hour later, Ranma and Usagi's pod comes across a small village on the outskirts of a frozen mountain range. Based upon Usagi's "senses", Riddick would have last been in this village, if for no other reason than to obtain food and shelter if need be…

Usagi wrapped her scarf over her mouth, as she and Ranma arrived at the village entrances. The Efrosians were a hardy people who behaved like sophisticated Klingons, but without the malice. The children were playing in the snow, while the adults were going about their daily routine…

A short time later, the Saotomes were sitting in a dome made from ice. On one side sat Ranma and Usagi. On the other side sat the village elders.

"You sure you can do this?" Ranma asked.

"Have no choice, Ranma," Usagi says. "The 'Universal Translator' is not coded fro Efrosian. Besides, I'm a trained communications specialist…we can do this."

"Then, by all means, proceed."

Usagi nods her head. She then gets on her knees and faces the village elders. One of the things that helped Usagi was the fact that Yggsdrasil enabled Usagi and Ranma the ability to learn new languages readily. However, only a specialist could pick up a language faster, by connecting similar syntax structure. The Efrosian language was similar to Klingonese, something that Usagi had picked up on while training aboard the NX-01 "Enterprise". And since time was of the essence, Ranma and Usagi agreed that Usagi would be the one to make contact.

"Hello," Usagi began. "We seek a man known as 'Riddick'."

The village elder looks back in surprise, and then turns to face an advisor. The advisor whispers something in the village elder's ear. Then, the village elder faces Usagi.

"We know that you speak 'Terran', child," the Efrosian says. "Terran" is the standardized language that grew out of the need to have a universal language. Interestingly, if and when Usagi and Ranma return to their proper time, they would sound as if they have developed the "Trans-Atlantic" accent that was made popular by film star of the 1930s and 1940s…

"Brother Riddick has become a fixture in our society," says the elder's advisor.

Ranma moves forward to the fire.

"Then if you can understand us, then we would like to make a request of you," Ranma says.

"Yes, we need to find Riddick," Usagi says.

"We cannot comply with you wish, since Riddick has become a brother amongst our warrior-priests," the elder says.

"Sir, we only need to find him to fulfill his role in the Universe," Ranma says. "There is a race of nomadic warriors known as the 'Necromongers', who search for a paradise known as 'The Underworld'. They travel from system to system, converting of killing those who do not follow their path of enlightenment."

"It said that a man from a planet called 'Fury Prime' will be the one to stop the Necromongers in their path," Usagi says. "Long ago, Fury Prime was destroyed by these warriors out of fear of the Furyans, for they learned of a prophecy that a man from that world will bring down the Necromongers."

"And you believe that this…prophecy refers to Brother Riddick?"

"A holy man named Iman Abu is convinced that Riddick is that man."

"Personally, I'm not into prophecies or fate, but I do know that the Necromongers need to be stopped," Ranma says.

"Please, Elder…where is Riddick?" Usagi says.

The elder nods his head. He then gets up.

"Follow me…"

A few minutes later, the Elder stands outside the lodge. He then points to the mountains.

"Brother Riddick is there."

"Great," Ranma says. "Just what we need…"

"Think of it this way," Usagi says, as she buttons her coat.

"What?"

"At least we're almost done."

"…"

Soon, Ranma and Usagi are back in the air, scanning the base of the mountain.

"Hmmm," Usagi says, as she looks into her sensors. "Wait, I think I spot something-"

"I see him," Ranma says, as he steers to a ledge. "I'm setting the pod to 'auto'."

Usagi looks down to see a hairy, fur-wearing man wearing "sun-blockers".

"I bet he hasn't bathed in years…"

"Get him on the horn."

"Right," Usagi says, as he activates her communications line.

CLICK!

"Richard, this 'Usagi'. I'm here with 'Ranma'. We're here to bring you back for an important reason-"

"He's running," Ranma says, as he un-straps himself. "I'll be right back."

"Ranma,wait-!"

Ranma open the pod's hatch…and jumps out.

THOOMP!

Ignoring the biting cold, Ranma immediately went after the escaped convict. As the two ran, they ran over some old volcanic formation. Eventually Riddick ran into a cave, while Ranma stops at the entrance.

"Riddick, I know we agreed to leave you alone, but Iman Abu sent us to retrieve ya."

Silence.

"Don't insult me with this cat-and-mouse games."

"Why would I trust someone who wears a badge?" came a voice from the darkness. "Aren't you and Bunny obligated to bring me in?"

"Yeah, but if we wanted to bring you in, why would we even announce our presence?"

"Beats me. But if you want me, come and get me…"

Ranma smirks, as he enters the cave. He knew that Riddick could see in the dark with his enhanced vision…

CLANG!

At last minute, Ranma brought up his own blade to meet Riddicks. Ranma's blade was a Gurkha Kukri knife. It was as big as a dagger, but was curved and thick at the tip.

"You think that I wasn't armed, right?" Ranma says, as his "Sharingan" was in full effect. "Oh, and did you forget that I can see in the dark, too?"

"Humph," Riddick says. "You think you're hot stuff…prove it."

Ten minutes later…

THUMP!

"Man, he smells," says Ranma, as he puts down an unconscious Riddick in a nearby passenger seat.

"What took you so long?" Usagi says, as she prepared the pod for the return to space.

"Hey, he's gotten a lot better at fighting."

"Well, let's just hope that his skills are good enough to fulfill his destiny."

And with that, the erstwhile trio ascends into space.

**Tbc.**


	8. Chapter 8

**TRTSS4: In Search of a Paper Moon! - By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belong to me.  
**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 8**

* * *

The next thing Riddick knew, he realized three things. One, he was in a darkened room, two, the weather was decidely warmer, and, three, he was both clean and shaven.

"You're awake," came a voice in the dark.

Riddick immediately sat up on his bed. Instinctively, he reached out for something to be used as a weapon/ However, as his vision adjusted to the darkness, he could see "Bunny" standing by what could be a window.

"Really," Usagi says with a miffed expression. "If I wanted to kill you, we wouldn't have this conversation."

"Humph," Riddick says with a smug expression. "You certainly got me there, 'hippity-hoppity'."

"I'm going to withdraw the drapes, so you'll need your goggles."

Riddick sees both his knife and his googles sitting on a stool. Gingerly, he picks both up. He was tempted to use the knife to express his disdain for being "captured", but decided to maintain the peace for now.

"Fine, I'll play it your way...for now," Riddick says, as he tucks his blade into his vest before putting on his goggles.

"Whatever," Usagi says, as she withdrew the curtains.

SSHP!

Instinctively, Riddick moves to cover his eyes with his arms, but realized that Hellion was setting.

"Huh, the day is almost done," Usagi quips.

"Question: how did you managed to track me down?" Riddick asks.

"It's the honey I had secretly secreted into your mouth, Riddick...when we kissed while guests of Antonia's."

"Ah," Riddick says with realization. "We're bonded."

"Somewhat. My honey that you consumed merely grants two things: physical enhancement and an empathic bond...nothing more."

"Ah."

"And speaking of which...who is the woman from Furya."

"What do you mean?"

"While you slept, a woman named 'Shira' was trying to tell you of something, but that chaotic mind of yours was preventing me from understanding what she was trying to say."

Riddick raises an eyebrow.

"I told you...it's the bond we share. And you can know what I feel and know, which is why you were able to hold out as long as you have been...when you and Ranma fought on Efros."

"Huh," Riddick says. "I've been trying to follow the path of the warrior-priests with limited success...all in an attempt to know who or what this Shira is."

Pause.

"Where are we, anyway?"

"New Mecca...on Hellion Prime," Ranma says, as he enters the room.

"Well, well, well...if it isn't the Golden Boy," Riddick says with a mock expression.

Ranma looks over towards Riddick.

"Yep, I guess I am," Ranma says. "But I have to say that you've improved the last time we've sparred."

"Thank your woman for giving me her 'honey'," Riddick smirked.

"Considering the fact that you tend to frequent WHORES, consider yourself lucky enough to get my wife's 'honey'."

"Humph."

Ranma turns Usagi.

"The others are here," Ranma says.

"Good," Usagi says. She then turns to her "ward".

"Now, I DON'T want you to cause needless trouble. If what Iman Abu says is true, then we'll need all the help we can."

"What?" Riddick says, as he slightly tilts his head. "You don't trust me?"

"At this point? No."

With that, Usagi leaves the room.

"Huh," Riddick says, as he begins to follow Usagi, only to be blocked by Ranma.

"What?" Riddick says, as he slowly turns his head towards Ranma.

"Usagi believes in you, Riddick," Ranma began. "Me? I think you're a lowlife."

"Touchy, aren't you?"

"Whatever. But know this: your health will depend on how you deal with Usagi, because I have no problem in hurting you...badly, if you do something to make Usagi upset. So imagine what would happen if your actions harm her?"

"I GET the picture, 'Galahad'," Riddick says, as turns to look at Ranma's arm. "You mind?"

Ranma removes his arm, thus allowing Riddick to pass.

Sometime later...

"It is said that a comet proceeds these...'Worldenders'," Iman Abu says, as he looks into the night sky. The Black man then turns to the gathering at his house.

"Several worlds have already fallen in this sector...no survivors."

"Yes, and ased upon tracking data, Hellion Prime is right in the path of the Necromongers," Usagi says. "It's only a matter of time before they show up."

"What about planetary defenses?" Riddick asks, as he sits in his seat while gazing at a candle. "How long will they last?"

"Best estimates are a day...two days tops," Ranma says.

"What about your precious Starfleet?"

"Jurisdictional problems aside, the Federation has no stake in the 'Uncharted Territories' within the Alpha Quadrant-"

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!

Riddick perks up.

"She's here," Abu says, as he goes to the door to let in three Bedouin escorts. However, Riddick, Ranma and Usagi had sensed a fourth person.

Suddenly, Riddick moves to place his blade at an older woman's throat, who suddenly appeared out of thin air like vapor. She had white hair, and moved like vapor.

"Don't sneak up on me like that, Elemental," Riddick says evenly.

"If you cut my throat, you will not know your purpose in all this," the woman says.

"Lady Aereon is here to help, Riddick," Usagi says, as she motioned Ranma to stay calm.

"Fine," Riddick says, as he lowers his blade. "Just don't waste my time with parlor tricks."

"I'm simply here to confirm that you are indeed Furyan," Aereon says.

"I...I don't know," Riddick says. "The only thing I remember is being found by Starfleeters on some planet, before being dropped off at the 'Orphanarium' on Earth."

"Usagi and I have been on Furya recently, before retrieving you," Ranma says. "We took an analysis of the planet, and confirmed that you are indeed from that place."

"Yay, for me," Riddick says. "What do I win?"

"Your 'prize' is this, Riddick," Usagi says, as she brings up a metal suitcase. "We've found documents containing your homeworld-"

"Keep for me," Riddick says.

"But-"

"I know, but I seriously doubt that knowing who I am at this time matters."

"Quite the contrary, you have to understand your role in stopping the Necromongers," Aeron says.

Riddick turns to face the Elemental.

"As far as I'm concerned, I'm merc and a con...that's ALL that I know. Or care to-"

BAM-BAM-BAM-!

"Open up!" says the local magistrate. "We have word that the criminal 'Richard B. Riddick has been seen on these premises."

"Great," Ranma says.

"What's the problem?" Abu asked. "You're law men."

"Yes, but we are out of our jurisdiction," Usagi says.

"Oh, dear," Abu says, as he turns towards the Elemental and her escort. "You all: take Lady Aeron to safety."

"Iman, you better go with them," Ranma says.

"But-"

"You did what you had to do," Usagi says. "Use our shuttle to get off-world...and NO delay. We have your route already planned."

"Thank you, my friends," Abu says with a bow. "But...if you are able to make your escape as well, get 'Jack' out of her predicament."

"What happened to Jack?" Riddick asked.

"Jack went looking for you, after we refused to devulge your location," Ranma says.

"Right," Riddick says, as he rolls his neck. "First, we'll deal with these guys. And then...we bust Jack out."

"Agreed," Usagi says.

Unfortunately, even as the trio prepared to make a move, the Necromongers begins the first phase of their invasion of Hellion Prime.

**Tbc.**


	9. Chapter 9

**TRTSS4: In Search of a Paper Moon! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 9  
**

* * *

Helion Prime was not a strategic planet in the so-called Uncharted Territories, but it was amongst the more populated sectors in space. As a result, the planet has a formidable security apparatus, and extensive contacts with the local powers within the Alpha Quadrant. This was in contrast to its reputation as a religious community of Terran "ex-pats". Nevertheless, it would not be to anyone's surprise that word had gotten out that a "Class A" escaped convict was loose.

"The fugitive in the Iman's home!" says the unit leader, as he directs his men to take position around the Iman's home.

"Sir, aren't the Federation 'marshals' here to handle things?" says the unit leader's executive office.

"They do not have authorization from the Council to conduct their assignment," the unit leader says. "We'll take them into custody, along with the fugitive."

"Right," the XO says, as he lowers his blast shields. "Ready, sir!"

"Let's go an collect a bounty!" the unit leader says. He then directs his men to blast down the front door to the Iman's house…

BAM!

"Spread out," the unit leader says. "And remember to cover your partners. We don't know what we are dealing with-"

"Excuse me?" says a voice.

All eyes turn on Usagi, who had her hands raised. The security forces raise their weapons at her.

"Freeze!" the unit leader. "Don't move an inch!"

"Not moving, officer."

"Get her weapon, and search her person," the unit leader says, as he directs two of his unit members to grab Usagi phaser and personal items.

"With all due respect, officer, I think there is a misunderstanding-"

The unit leader looks at Usagi identification badge.

"You're a long way from your jurisdiction, Marshal Tsukino," the unit leader says.

"Only because there is a more pressing matter, officer," Usagi says. "Regardless, I can't let you have Riddick."

"YOU can't?"

"No. He is worth more to me than to you."

"Not according to the bounty, he's not," the unit leader says. "I'm going to ask you where he is."

Usagi glances upstairs.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that."

"Humph, as if I didn't just see your movements. You're under arrest."

Two of the unit members go on to handcuff Usagi.

"The rest of you…go upstairs and get our bounty- I mean, out man."

"RIGHT!" Say the men in unison, as they began to file upstairs.

"Officer, you're making a mistake-" Usagi tried to say again.

"The only mistake I've made is giving you the respect your badge disserves-"

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM-!

BAM! POW! CRACK!

"Ahhhh!" say a few of the men, as they are tossed over the railing of the upper quarters of Iman's house.

The unit leader turns back to face Usagi.

"You-!"

"Sorry about this," Usagi says, as she casually snaps her bonds, and cold-cocks the unit leader into a state of unconsciousness. She turns to the XO, as her eyes flickers a silvery green.

"What you do next will determine your fate," Usagi says simply.

To the XO, he saw a predator waiting to strike.

"Ahhhhh!" the XO yells, as he ran out the house.

Usagi breathes a sigh of relief. Horrifying her "aura" can unnerve even her sometimes…

"-I told you to disable them…not mangle them!" yells a familiar voice.

"They're alive, aren't they?" says another familiar voice.

Usagi shakes her head. Before she could break up Riddick and Ranma's latest spat.

"Moon Princess," says a ghostly voice.

Usagi turns around to see the elemental Aeron standing there behind her, in her pale, ghostly form.

"You must insure that Riddick embraces his Furyan heritage…if the galaxy is to survive the wrath of the Necromongers."

"I promise…though it won't be easy," Usagi says.

Eventually, the Necromongers did arrive, as legions of troops descended upon the city. The Council of Helion Prime had been warned of the impending attack, but had failed to adequately prepare for it. The so-called "Gray Ones" were methodical in their attack, and were no less brutal because of it. And now…the city, nay the world, as fallen…

At sunrise, the leader of the Necromongers—the Lord Marshal Zhylaw—strolled through the great hall of the Council of Helion Prime. Like a Roman general of old, he surveys all that he sees…

He then sees his aid.

"Are THEY here?" the Lord Marshal turns to his chief aide.

"The ones who are of Order and Chaos are not here, Lord Marshal," the aide says.

"Most unfortunate," Lord Marshal says. "According to the prophecy, he who controls Order and Chaos controls Life and Death."

"But sir, the we who follow the tenets of Necroism straddle the line of life and death."

"Straddle…yes. Control it? No. Legends have it that the avatars of Order and Chaos are keys to mastering Reality. Master chaos…end FREEDOM. Master order, enforce CONTROL."

"But how do you know what these avatars look like, sire?"

Lord Marshal scans the hall. He sees the faces of the fallen…

"I do not, but I can FEEL their presence…"

With that, Lord Marshal steps into the center of the hall, as he directs one of his chief administrators (called a "Purifier") to "convince" a non-believer to convert. As he began his pitch of the virtue of "Necroism", one person stood up.

"We will NOT convert!" yells a blond, bearded man.

"But you must!" the Purifier says. "Only through moving beyond life and death can there be enlightenment! Only then can you be strong."

The Lord Marshal takes an interest.

'The fools needs a demonstration then,' Lord Marshal says, as he casually walks up to the man.

"We have the right to self-determination-" the man says, before-

PLOOMP!

The man could not breathe, with the Lord Marshal's fist in his body. With a twisted wrench, the man's "soul" was removed.

"This is the fate of those who do not convert," Lord Marshal says, as he casually flicks the life force away-

KLONG!

The Lord Marshal felt something solid his head.

'Impossible…how could someone manage to hit ME?'

Necromongers were gifted with the art of prescience, a useful skill in taking down an enemy quickly.

"Who did this?" the purifier yells. "Show yourself-"

"It's okay," Usagi says gently, as she carried the fading embers of the life force back into its proper host body.

"You," the purifier says, as the Necromonger warriors begin to converge.

"What?" Usagi replied innocently.

"You are the one who assault the Lord Marshal?"

"No. That wasn't me."

"It was me," says a voice.

All eyes turn to a pigtailed young man and his bald-headed companion.

"Yeah, I'm the one," Ranma says.

"What he said," Riddick says with a smirk.

Lord Marshal was trying to get a sense out of the three interlopers.

From Usagi, he senses a symphony of song and music…of crystals and mathematics…of perfect...order. And yet, he also sensed a powerful alien intelligence with the will of billions just below the surface of that order.

From Ranma, he sensed the elements danced about him. Worse, the Lord Marshal saw multiple auras, half feminine, while the other was masculine. In essence, he was witnessing…chaos.

And from Riddick, he sees the burning rage of a people long since gone…of righteous FURY.

"So, there are rams amongst the sheep?" the Lord Marshal says.

"More like wolves," Riddick says.

"We only wanted to ask to borrow a ship, sir," Usagi says.

"Yeah, Riddick here accidentally blew up our escape ship in order to take down a troop carrier," Ranma complained.

"I'm not the one who wanted to rescue the holy man, 'jack'," Riddick replied. "And speaking of which, we have to get to the Crematorium to bust out the Kid."

"See what I got to put with?"

"You took out a troop carrier?" the Lord Marshal says.

"What of it?"

"For offending my sensibilities, I demand satisfaction," the Lord Marshal says.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Commander Vaako? Prepare him."

One of the Necromongers removes his helmet. He had short-cropped hair that ended in a mullet. Both sides of his head were shaven and he wore eyeliner.

"You…HIM," Vaako says, as he motions another Necromonger to face Riddick.

Riddick sizes the man.

"Big man," Riddick says with a smirk.

"What?" Ranma says mockingly. "Can't take him?"

"I just said he was a big man," Riddick says. "Watch me take him down in 3.5 seconds."

"Do it in two, and I'll take you out for some ice cream, young man," Ranma says mockingly.

"You should be careful of what you say, half-man," says Riddick, as he steps forward to face his opponent. "I'm not above 'shanking' you when Bunny is not looking, 'sensei'…"

After besting his opponent, the trio was taken to an inner chamber. They had witnessed the conversion process from "human" to Necromonger. Ranma wanted to do something about it—even as Dame Vaako was ogling over him—but Usagi insisted that they stick with the plan. The trio knew that they could be walking into a trap, but did so in hopes of acquiring a ship (i.e. stealing one). Unfortunately

THOOM!

"Urgh!" Riddick yells, as he was forced on his knees.

"Riddick, what's wrong?" Usgai says, as the platform glowed blue.

"This is a gravity chamber," Ranma says.

"Ohhhh…"

Above, the Lord Marshal and his entourage were looking at this spectacle with awe.

"Why aren't those two affected?" the Lord Marshal demanded.

"Sir, we're already at 10 gravitons!" says an aide.

"Well, that stupid training gravity training in Kami's 'hyperbolic time chamber' insisted we take years ago certainly helped," Ranma says with a smirk.

"Ranma, be nice," Usagi says. "Yes, he put us into that chamber for the equivalent of ten years, but we became stronger. And it wasn't as if we missed out on Goku growing up or anything."

"But at least he should have told us that he was increasing the gravity by ten for each year," Ranma fumed. "I LIKE to face my challenges, not tricked into them."

"Well, at least we know we can withstand 100 gravitons of gravity," Usagi says. "After all, we DID survive these guys' gravity-based weaponry-"

"ENOUGH!" the Lord Marshal yells, as weird cocoons are lowered into the gravitational chamber. "I will know who you are…"

The Usagi, Ranma and Riddick felt their minds being probe. Images began to crisscross around them.

"Hey, it's like taking a trip down memory lane!" Usagi says.

"At the very least they could have gotten us some popcorn or something," Ranma says, as he takes out a transponder from his pocket. He then slips it into Riddick's hand.

"Activate it."

"What?" Riddick growls.

"Just do it, okay?"

Riddick tenses his muscles, and presses down on the transponder…

PLOOP!

CLUMP!

"Ahhhh," Riddick says with a sigh of relief. "What the hell was THAT?"

"Phase world technology," Usagi says, as she messages Riddick's sore muscles. "One of the few things that gravitons have no effect on. Right now, a thin field has enveloped your body."

"So…you were using it all this time?"

"No, we're just awesome, that's all," Ranma says with a smirk.

"…"

"These…these HAVE to be the ones Lord Marshal seeks!" Lord Vaako says with a sneer.

"Most curious," Dame Vaako replies. She then leans over.

"What say you, seers?"

The seers in the cocoons begin to wither and thrash about within their shrouded cocoons.

"The ones who are the prophecy are HERE!" one of the seers says urgently. "Order!"

"Chaos!"

"Furyan!"

"I've heard enough," Lord Marshal says. "Sentries! Capture the avatars and destroy the Furyan!"

"Uh, oh," Usagi says.

"Uh, oh is right," Riddick says. "And here I was hoping to get a 'special message' from Bunny-"

Whack!

"Not on your life, buddy," Ranma says, after he smacks Riddick on the back of his head. "We have to get out of here."

"Someone has to stay and glean more information," Usagi says. "We have to know these Necromongers' 'end game'."

Ranma frowns. He didn't want to get separated from his wife, by either leaving her alone with Riddick, or with the Necromongers. Then again, Usagi might be safer with the Necromongers…

"Alright, let's flip," Ranma says.

"Fine," replies Usagi, as she checks her pockets. "Do you have a coin-?"

Just then, the first of the Necromonger warriors come charging into the chamber.

"AHHHHHHH!" the Necromonger roars, as he is about to swing a battle-axe at the trio. "For the Lord Marshal-!"

Ranma grabs the warrior, and tosses him into the air.

"Call it."

"'Tails'," Usagi says, as she sees the Necromonger flip up and over, until-

BAM!

"Hmmm," Ranma says, as the Necromonger's rear-end is raised.

"Looks like you get to stay, Usa."

"Huh?" Riddick says, as he smacks another Necromonger away.

"Low ball," Usagi says, as she smacks another Necromonger. "The person that calls it, loses."

"You don't say…"

"Now, GO!" Usagi says, as she gets into position. "I'll cover for you."

"Right," Ranma says, as he gives Usagi a peck on the cheek. "Good luck."

"You're going to let your woman deal with this nut-jobs alone?" Riddick says, as he and Ranma slide behind the panel where the seers had emerged.

"Usagi can take care of herself…I hope."

Meanwhile, Usagi waits until the chamber has been filled with Necromongers. She had to prove herself to be a bigger threat than her husband and friend.

"Now, it is time for 'Stupid Usagi Tricks'," Usagi says to herself. Taking a page from an ancient Chinese martial arts technique, Usagi began to inhale…and inhale…and inhale…

"Lord Marshal, what is she doing?" says the Purifier.

The Lord Marshal sees the near future…

"Duck for cover-!" The Lord Marshal yelled, just before Usagi unleashes the "Lion's Roar". Or, as Ranma like to call it, "Usagi's Cry-baby Wail".

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH-!"

BLAM! POW! CRACK!

Usagi's attacked sheered off armor, tossed or crushed Necromongers, and dented or break parts the Lord Marshal's fortress (called the Necropolis).

And when Usagi was finished with her attack, she feinted.

"Ohhhhh…"

Lord Vaako manages to see this. He then turns to the Lord Marshal.

"The girl wore herself out, Lord Marshal," Vaako says. "Shall I dispose of her?"

Lord Marshal, recovering his decorum, looks at Usagi, as additional Necromongers file inside the damaged chambers.

"No," Lord Marshal says. "I have the avatar of Order. We can convert her, while you go after the other two."

"Yes, sire," Vaako says, as he nods his head. He turns to face the assembled Necromongers below.

"Prepare the girl for conversion, and prepare a scout ship. I want those escapee found…ALIVE."

"Yes, Lord Vaako!" yelled the surviving Necromongers.

Vaako then turns to his wife. He nods his head. Dame Vaako nods in reply, before turning to look at the girl that has caused her Lord Marshal so much distress.

**Tbc.**


	10. Chapter 10

**TRTSS4: In Search of a Paper Moon! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 10**

* * *

Meanwhile, Ranma and Riddick were running through the deserted cities of the capital of Helion Prime, as sentry vessels gave chance.

"If you got any tricks, sensei?"

"No, but we have allies," Ranma says, as he spots someone stepping out of an alley…with shoulder particle beam cannon.

"Dive for cover," Ranma says, just as the stranger shoots an energy projectile at the Necromonger sentry craft.

BLAM!

BOOM!

With the craft coming down on their heads, Ranma and Riddick dive at the last minute.

CRASH!

"Well, THAT went well," Riddick smirked.

"It's get even better," Ranma says, as he points to a group of men with lots of guns…LOTS of guns.

"Well, well, well," says the leader of the men. The man had short, curly hair with side-burns.

"It looks like we have the fugitive…and an accomplice," the man says.

"Huh, Toombs," Riddick says. "Surprised to see YOU here after that fiasco with Madame Chillingsworth."

"Hey, bounty-hunting and being a mercenary will ALWAYS be in demand in the Uncharted Territories," Toombs says. "It's just our luck that we intercepted a distress signal earlier in the day, in regards to one Richard B. Riddick. NICE."

Riddick turns to Ranma.

"'Pawns', huh?" Riddick says.

"There's an old saying: go with the flow to get where you want to go."

"Save you're future cookie crap, sensei. I get the point."

"So, will you make it easy…or hard?" Toombs says, to the sounds of safeties going off.

CLICK-!

"Easy," Riddick says, as he held his arms out to be handcuffed by a cute bounty hunter.

"Riiight," the girl says, as she cuffed Riddick.

KTCH!

"So, what do we do with a Federal marshal?" Toombs wonders aloud.

"I want to make sure that this prisoner has been…contained," Ranma says.

"Not our problem," says a burly redhead.

"What the man says," Toombs says.

Ranma steps forth slightly. Strangely, his eyes could be seen in the darkness, as they sparkled.

"I insist. I would hate to not have my paper work complete.

The bounty hunters seemed to be mesmerized by Ranma's "force" of willpower…

"Fine, but you pay for the ride," Toombs says with disgust.

"Fine by me."

Ranma turns to see Riddick looking at him.

"Domination over weak minds," Ranma says simply.

"Of course," Riddick says, as he is hauled away.

Soon, Ranma, Riddick and the bounty hunters are in the air. The pilot, a man named "Chen" checks his sensors.

"I think we tripped a sensor grid," Chen says.

The girl, Eve Logan, does a detail scan of the area.

"Drat," Eve says. "He's right…and it's a sophisticated grid."

"May I?" Ranma says.

Everyone turns to face Ranma, who was sitting next to the strapped Riddick.

"Why should we?" says "Red".

"Because, being Federation, I just might know how to trick the sensors than you do…cheaply."

"Toombs?" Eve asked.

"Let him."

"But Toombs-!" Red protested.

"Just shut up and let him do something!" Chen yelled.

"Thanks," Ranma says, as he looks over at the panel. "Humph. What a piece of crap."

He then takes out his old sonic screwdriver.

"Weapon?" Eve asked.

"Can be, but it's a tool," Ranma says, as he twist the handheld device. "Observe."

A slight whining sound could be heard, as the transponder began to emit a signal contrary to what it really is.

"Impressive," Eve says.

"I have my moments."

"Good," Toombs says, as he smokes his cigar. He then turns to Ranma. "And suggestions, Fed?"

"What is the one place that is a level three, maximum security planet that is closest to here?" Ranma asked.

"Crematorium," Riddick says.

"Bingo."

Toombs squints his eyes.

"Fine, but I hope for YOUR sake that I'm not being played, Fed."

"Oh, I'm sure NONE of that is happening, Toombs," Ranma says sarcastically.

Meanwhile…

"So," the Lord Marshall says, as he sees Usagi suspended in midair, with only tubes, wires, cables and harnesses. "How is the conversion process coming?"

"Most difficult, sir," says the Purifier. "We had to use special materials just to use on her."

"'Special materials'?"

"Her physiology is most unusual. She is naturally producing blood that is acidic in nature, so much so that we had to euthanize several Necromongers…due to accidental injuries caused by her blood."

"Interesting…"

"However, her blood could prove to be valuable in weapons technology. At any rate, we were able to come up with means to inject the necessary fluids to continue the process of conversion, taking into account her unique physiology."

"Excellent. Anything else?'

"We are…concern with her mind, however."

"How so?"

"As per standard procedure, she is undergoing the indoctrination program. However, there is no indication that the program is taken effect. She is absorbing the information, however."

"Most curious…"

"The process will be complete within a few hours, but I cannot guarantee the results."

"No matter. We may need to employ other means to convert."

The Lord Marshal pauses for a moment.

"Send for Lady Vaako. I will have need of her…expertise."

"Of course, Lord Marshal."

Meanwhile, Toombs craft enters the Igneon System, where Crematorium is located. Due to the fact that warp drive technology was not standardized, a variety of "stasis" technology was popular amongst the low-income spacefarers. Toombs and his band were no exception. This was done as standard procedure…

Ranma and Riddick didn't need to use cellular "cold gel" to put their own bodies into a state of hibernation, thanks to intense training. However, one person didn't know that…

Eve immediately snaps her eyes awake, and sits up. She was breathing hard, as she scans the room. She rubs her forehead with one hand, while removing the tubes from her arms. Having shut down most of her brain as well as her body, her mind was still locked in a primitive state, since only the instinctive side of the brain is still functioning in spite of being in stasis…

Eve looks at the men, until her eyes fell first on Riddick, and then on Ranma. To her, Riddick had a wild beast that yearned to live free…or die trying. However, from Ranma, she sensed a 'hunter god' in human form…

The choice was clear.

As Ranma slowly woke up, she realized that there were two things wrong.

One, the lower part of his body was drafty.

And, two, that part of his body was being used for carnal pleasure.

"H-hey!" Ranma says forcefully, without trying to wake up Toombs and the others from their slumbers. "Do you mind?"

Eve turns her head slightly, while using her arms to support her body.

"No, I don't."

"You don't even know if I have a girlfriend or wife or something."

"Then…it…will…be…our…secret…okay?" Eve says in a huff. "But I'm almost done, okay?"

"…"

"Yes," Riddick says with a smirk. "It will be 'our' little secret."

Ranma simply shakes his head. Knowing Riddick, he'll expect to get an earful from his wife…

A short time later…

"Okay, plot laid in," says Chen, as everyone straps themselves into their seat before putting on their goggles.

Eve was trying to avoid eye contact, being slightly embarrassed that she just threw herself at this stranger named Ranma…

Ranma was doing the same.

"It's…going to be a hard landing," Eve says.

"Fine," Toombs says, as he drinks his bottle of whiskey. "Bottoms up!"

"Heck, yeah!" says Red.

Ranma sees this. He HATED hard landings.

"Okay, hang on!" Chen yells, as he puts the craft into a nosedive.

Ranma felt his stomach lurch, as the craft inserts itself into the planet's atmosphere. Crematorium was a private prison planet, with contracts throughout the sector. The planet can reach temperatures up to 700 degrees during the day, and three hundred degree below at night. Making things worse, the planet's rotation was half that of Earth's, so Time can seem fast on the surface…

SKREEEEE!

"Look, ma…no hands!" Red yells like a madman.

Ranma and Riddick both look at the man, and have one thing in mind:

'Idiot,' the two thought in unison.

Just as they reached the landing strip, the local star suddenly exposes the craft to its immense heat.

"Ah!" Chen yells. Even with the goggles, the star's rays were shown brightly.

"I don't think we're going to make it!" Red yells.

"Just keep yer cool!" Toombs yells.

"Yer show, magic man," Riddick says.

"Oh, brother," Ranma replied, as he closes his eyes.

'Speed is distance over time,' Ranma thought to himself. "Ergo…decrease Time."

Without anyone realizing it, Ranma quietly manipulates Time just enough to allow the craft to increase its speed.

"Deploy the party poppers!" Chen yells.

Eve kicks a large, red button marked "Party Popper". Two, twin cylinders connected to cables are released. They clatter behind Toomb's ship before firing the retro rockets. Essentially, these would serve as breaks.

SKRRRREEEE-!

WHOOM!

"Huh," Ranma says. "Not bad…"

"Not bad?" Chen yells. THAT, my friend was awesome!"

"Feh, I've seen better…"

Later…

"I can't believe it," Ranma says, as he mills about the throng of prisoners. "I have to be held until a Federation representative comes for me."

"Hey, I could have gone alone, you know," Riddick says.

"If I known you would have gotten into fights as soon as we touched down, I might have done just that-"

Ranma catches a glimpse of the Kid. She looks at Ranma and Riddick, and storms off in a huff.

"It looks like the only friends you have made are those Furyan dogs," Ranma says.

"Huh."

"So, what's up with Jack?"

"She calls herself 'Kyra' now."

"Huh."

"She blames me for leaving her for solitude."

"That's because she sees you, me, Usagi, the Iman as her only family now. When you…she thought you had abandoned her."

"She ended up as a MERC. I DIDN"T WANT HER TO END UP LIKE ME!"

Riddick pauses for a moment.

"Look, I KNOW you don't like me, but you should have made sure she was taken care of."

"I know," Ranma says. "We ALL failed her-"

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

Ranma and Riddick both look up the see the flashes of discharged weapons.

"Interesting," Riddick says, as he puts his goggles back on. "I think a deal just went sour."

"You're right…Toombs should have taken the money."

Ranma re-examines the distance between the hole—where prisoners are lowered from—and the ground.

"Peace of cake," Ranma says, as he puts on his wielding goggles.

"Where did you get those?"

"From one of the guys who tried to assault me, when they found out I can become a girl upon getting wet with cold water," Ranma replied.

"Kinky," Riddick says.

"Be right back," Ranma says, as he takes a single leap into the hole. And then-

"Ahhhhh-!" Toombs yelled, as he falls into the pit. However-

KTCH!

"Huh?" Toombs says, as he looks up. He sees that Riddick has him by the seat of his pants.

"You should have taken the money…"

Ranma goes through the wrecked warden's office. He sees bodies strewn about. Then, he sees an injured Chen.

"Chen, you okay?" Ranma yells.

"Ugh, I think so…but I don't know about Eve…"

"Alright, just stay calm," says Ranma, as he goes over to the girl. He sees that the girl was worse for wear. From his senses, Eve's aura was dimming fast.

"Hang on," Ranma says, as he inspects the wound. "Damn…internal bleeding…"

He then places his hand on the wound, and began to apply a concentration dosage of healing chi.

"You, don't die on me!" Ranma says with an urgent expression.

The wound begins to heal up.

"How's the girl?" Riddick says.

"She'll make it, but she's busted up."

"We have another problem," Chen says. "The prison people destroyed the sled and took off the only ship available."

"And we have Necromonger problems," Riddick says, as he hands Ranma a data pad with the last known telemetry of a Necromonger ship.

Ranma rubs his head.

"Alright. Chen: you look after things until help comes. The Federation's representative will be here within a day."

"What about us?" says the leader of the inmates named "The Guv".

"Here," Ranma says, as he hands the Guv his badge. "Show this to the representative, and tell her that I promised you a job with her organization."

"Thanks!"

Ranma turns to Kyra and Riddick.

"You two ready for a hard run?"

"Anything to get out of this hell hole," Kyra says.

"I like your spirit."

Ranma takes one last look at Eve.

"Come on, lover boy," Riddick says. "We have to get going."

"Right," Ranma says, as he slung a weapon on his back. "Let's move…"

Meanwhile…

"My Lord Marshal," Dame Vaako says. As dusky-skinned beauty with heavy eyeliner steps forth, the Lord Marshal and his strategists turn to face her…and her special guest.

"Yes, Dame Vaako?" Lord Marshal asked.

"I present to you your newest convert, my Lord," Dame Vaako says, as she presents a slender figure. The person wore a tight, white dress that tapered at the ankle, and a choker. She wore her blond hair in a tight bun, and wore heavy black eyeliner.

"It is an honor to meet you, Lord Marshal," Usagi says with a bow. "I serve the cause of the my adopted people, and seek paradise that is the Underverse."

"Excellent," Lord Marshal says with a nod. "Order is now mine to command. All I have to do now is to wait for Chaos to show up. And when THAT happens…the destiny of the Universe will belong to the Underverse!"

Unknown to the Lord Marshal, Usagi gives a slight smirk.

'We shall see, Necromonger,' Usagi thought to herself. So far, she has been gathering information on the Necromonger's military strength and tactical strategies. Should Riddick fail fulfill his part in 'The Prophecy', The Federation and the rest of the Alpha Quadrant will have to prepare for the Necromongers next wave of attack…as they spread their own brand of religious intolerance by FORCE.

'We shall SEE.'

**Tbc.**


	11. Chapter 11

**TRTSS4: In Search of a Paper Moon! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 11**

* * *

Meanwhile…

CHOOM!

With the upper levels—used to pump in fresh oxygen for the prison—sealed of the prison on Crematorium, the leader of the prison gang, The Guv, wondered if he could trust the guy…

"What should we do about THESE two, Guv?" says one guy, as he points at Chen and Eve, who were still not well.

The Guv turns to look at the two, and then at Ranbadge.

"Guv?"

"If Saotome is proven to be a liar, then his friends will pay the price," the Guv says, as he raises a pistol.

On the surface, a trio of goggle-wearing survivalists began their trek across the molten surface of the planet. Never stopping, never slowing down, the three, who were bound together by an incident years before, ran for the only ship available to them.

"Where we are going?" Kyra yells, as she hops and skips behind Ranma and Riddick.

"We're dropping you off at the rendezvous site where the Iman and his family are!" Ranma yells.

"Then what?"

"We rescue the Bunny," Riddick says with a smirk.

"Since when did you care?" Ranma yells behind him.

"I don't, but I want to see her face when I tell her about you and that merc chick."

"…"

"What?" Kyra yells.

"Never mind!" Ranma yells. "Just keep running!"

Unlike normal humans, the three had been trained in harsh climes. Mostly, Riddick's participation was his way of proving to Usagi that he could handle Ranma's training, while Kyra wanted to emulate her "idol". The result was almost inhuman.

Soon, the three reached a heavy "fog" of soot, ashe and sulfur. It blanketed the area like a gothic fog bank.

"Don't breathe the air directly!" Ranma says. "If you can't manage your breaths, use a rag!"

Riddick smirks, as he began to conserve his intake.

Kyra coughs a bit before covering her mouth with her bandanna. Her lungs already ached, and her legs were almost spasmodic. However, her fear of death, coupled with the need to prove herself one out.

"I…I'm coming-!"

Just then Kyra's danger senses rang, as she turns to see a lone hatch open up.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM-!

Kyra dodged the bullets just timing the clicks between discharges.

"That's my girl," Riddick says, as twirled a heavy, polymer rope with a heavy weight attached to it…

CLANG!

The impact sent the shooter down the hatch…dead.

"Riddick, stop playing around, and let's move!" Ranma yells.

"Huh, spoil sport," Riddick says, as he goes after Ranma.

"Tell me about it," Kyra says, as she rolls her eyes.

Soon, the three are climbing up a sheer facing of a mountain. However, the sheer height was going to be a problem for the trio.

Ranma turns to see the burning rays of the sun, as they instantly converted to molten in a sea of fire. They had less than a minute, and there was no way that Kyra would be able to make it to the other side on her own.

"Riddick, get Kyra, and get out of here!" Ranma yelled.

Riddick looks up, and then down at Kira.

"You're cutting it close, sensei…but okay," Riddick says, as he climbs down to grab Kira.

"Damn, I hate this," Ranma says, as he takes his 'henshin rod' into hand. "But I have no choice. SOLAR POWER TRANSFORM!"

FWOOSH!

The rod was keyed to tie into Ranma's "girl form", while a magical white rose was tied to his "male form". Using his girl form would give them a lot more leeway than using his guy form. And so-

Sailor Helio, the champion of Light and Justice was reborn.

"I'll take care of THIS, while you get Kyra over the ridge," Sailor Helios says.

"Wow," Kyra says. This was the second time she saw Ranma using the power of "Sailor Helios". The first time was back on that planet of perpetual darkness years ago…

"How is this going to help us?" Kyra says.

"Because I am of the SUN," Sailor Helios says. "Now move it!"

"Sensei, I just want to say something, just in case you don't make it," Riddick says with a wiry smile.

"And that is…?"

"You got a nice arse…real supple and girly-like."

"Just MOVE!"

Riddick chuckles, and, with Kyra on his back, he climbs over the mountain peek. Once he and Kyra were out of sight, Sailor Helios turns her attention to the task at hand.

'Here goes nothing,' Sailor Helios thinks, as she drops into the virtual inferno…

BOOM!

Riddick and Kyra brace for the impact of the deluge of lava, the heat and light. However, a curious thing happened: it started to get noticeably cooler. Out of curiosity, the two peaked on the other side to see a massive tornado sucking in the extreme conditions, and spewing them into space.

"Wow," Kira says in awe.

"Mildly impressive," Riddick says. And then-

BOOM!

Riddick and Kira both turn to see a battle between the Necromongers and the escaping prison guards.

"Kyra, remember that game you wanted to play?" Riddick says, as he takes out twin circular-blades from his vest. "You know, 'Who's the better killer'?"

"Yeah…"

"Then let's play…before the golden child gets back."

Kyra smiles.

"Let's."

And the two takes off.

Meanwhile, Usagi enters the chamber that was holding the elemental Aereon.

"How is the progress, Moon Princess?" the elemental says.

"Progress is being made, Prophetess," Usagi says. "If all goes well, my husband and my student will return…in some fashion."

The ghostly, silver-haired elemental turns to face Usagi.

"I wonder how is it that you are able to make a convincing Necromonger," the Prophetess asks.

Usagi slightly tilts her head.

"I have been warrior, monarch, witch and priestess," Usagi says. I've been knight, guardian, nursemaid and scholar. I've lead armies into battle, and cried for every soul that is lost in the campaigns I have waged. To some people, I have been angel, devil, god or demon. And as of now, the blood of my ancestors makes war with the alien intelligence that seeks to consume all life. So you see, no amount of Necromonger condition will subvert what I am, unless I choose to."

Usagi pauses for a moment.

"However, it is the love of my friends and my family, and the willingness to take a chance on a person's redemption that makes me who I am. Yes, I have made mistakes. Yes, my judgment can be questionable. But you, I strive to create a world of stability, not one that can be controlled, but rather one that can provide stability."

"Most admirable, my dear Princess. However, my biggest fear is that in process of being the good Shepard, you might miss the hungry wolf that lies at your doorstep…metaphorically speaking, of course."

"Of course. I must go, and prepare for the endgame."

"And why is that?"

"If Riddick and my husband are caught, they will come. If they are not, they will come. Either way, they will come."

"The let us hope that your preparations to fulfill the Furyan Prophecy will come about…with as little lost of life as possible."

Meanwhile…

A short time later, having given her allies sufficient time to acquire a ship, Sailor Helios arrives to see the burnt remains of many of Necromongers.

"Where-?" Sailor Helios says, as she scans the area for signs of anyone.

"You've missed them," says a voice.

Sailor Helios turns around to see the Purifier taking off his jewelry and assorted gear.

"You…the Purifier."

"Amongst other things," the Purifier says. "We were searching for two males…and took with us the Furyan and his companion-"

Sailor Helios grabs the man by the jacket, and lifts him up a foot off the ground.

"What is their condition?" Sailor Helios says, as her eyes burned.

"They are both alive, woman," the Purifier says. He then scans his eyes onto Sailor Helio's chest…

Suddenly, he reaches forward, and grabs one of her boobs.

ZAAAARRRRRRK!

"Argh!" Sailor Helios yells, as she drops the Purifier and clutches chest. The pain shot through her body and outward, causing a disruption in her chakra network.

FWOOM!

An atmospheric disturbance nearly knocked over the remaining craft in the hanger…

"What…did you do…?" Sailor Helios asked angrily.

"My…apology, stranger, but I had to do what must be done."

"You better tell me what you did before I hurt you…"

"Are you familiar with Furya?"

"I…I have," Sailor Helios says. "It was massacred by the Necromongers over a prophecy."

"Then you know that the defeat of the Necromongers will be by the hand of the Furyan."

"Yes…that's why I put up with Riddick's nonsense."

"But you know that there is no guarantee that such a thing will take place."

"Life is not certain, so yeah."

"Then it is a good thing that I have adopted you into the bosom of my race," the Purifier says.

Sailor Helios squints her eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"I…transferred my birthright as a Furyan to you, so that there can be a someone to bare witness…if and when my people become extinct."

Sailor Helios feels a tingling on her left boob. She lifted the top of her Sailor fuku, and peeked inside.

She had a glowing handprint on the surface of her-

"What?" Sailor Helios says. "Get this thing off of me!"

"I…can't not," the Purifier says, as he stumbles. "I have given you my birthright…I cannot take it back."

The Purifier turns to the raging storm of fire.

"And now…though I lived as a Necromonger, I shall die like a Furyan…"

"Wait! You can't-!"

"I'm already dead…you KNOW this…"

True to the Purifiers words, Sailor Helios could see the Purifier's life force fading…

BAM!

The Purifier breathes heavily, trying to make it at the front entrance.

"Please…allow me to die with honor…"

Sailor Helios nods her head, as she regains her strength. She lifts the Purifier into her arms, and walks out into the burning Sun…

Meanwhile…

"Though I have lost a Purifier…I have gained a prize," Lord Marshal says, as he sees the chained Riddick on display in the throne room. "You did well, Lord Vaako."

"Thank you, sir," Vaako says, as he rises to his feet. "My sword arm is yours to do as you will."

"That pleases me. And what of the avatar of Chaos?"

"We have not been successful, sire."

"No matter, I am sure he will come for his mate…"

All eyes turn towards Usagi, and her companion Kyra, who was now necrotized.

"So, what do you think, Furyan?" the Lord Marshal says, as he faces Riddick.

Riddick turns towards Usagi, who winked her left eye.

"What do I think? I think your confidence is a tad misplaced."

"We shall see about that, Furyan. Necromongers…prepare to move out!"

"Yes, Lord Marshal!" yells the senior commander in unison, before filing out of the throne with their leader.

Dame Vaako (dusky skinned beauty), who observing the proceedings, steps down. She then turns to her charges.

"You, two, prepare my bath."

"Yes, Dame Vaako," Usagi and Kyra say in unison, as they file away.

Dame Vaako looks at her husband.

"We have much to discuss, husband," Dame Vaako says to her husband.

"Quite," Vaako says, as he turns slight to look at Riddick, before he departs the room with his wife…

**Tbc.**


	12. Chapter 12

**TRTSS4: In Search of a Paper Moon! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 12**

* * *

Meanwhile, Usagi and Kyra rigidly walk towards Dame Vaako quarters. They say nothing to each other until-

SNATCH!

"Ulp!" Usagi says, as she is pulled into the shadows. Instinctively, in spite of her formal dress, Kyra was ready for battle.

"Usagi, shhhh," Ranma says, as he covers Usagi's mouth with one hand. He was dressed in Necromonger armor.

"Ranma, you're alive," Kyra says, as she hurried into the shadow with Ranma and Usagi.

"Of course, I am," says Ranma. He then takes a good look at Usagi and Kyra. "What the heck happened to you two?"

"We became Necromongers," Kyra says. "It feels weird, but I feel fine."

Ranma frowns as he scans his friends' energy signature. Necromongers straddles between life and death, like vampires. That is why, to him, he couldn't detect a normal heat signature. He then faces directly towards Usagi.

"Um, explain?"

"For me, it was the only way to infiltrate the Lord Marshal's court," Usagi says. "I've already made plans to disrupt the Lord Marshal's."

"And Kyra?"

"It was the only way to save Riddick's life, Ranma," Kyra says.

Ranma sighs.

"Alright, but can this be reversed?"

"Yes," Usagi says. "I figured out a method to reverse the process, and my body has already adapted to my present condition."

"In other words, your xenomorphic tendencies 'ate' whatever the Necromongers have done."

"Bingo. But we have to act soon."

"Oh?"

"The Lord Marshal plans on leaving this world immediately, as well as burning it," Usagi says. "Ranma, he plans on killing not only the Helions, but the Necromongers as well."

Ranma nods his head in understanding.

"Alright. Get ready to activate your plan, Usagi. Kyra: you and I go free Riddick."

"And then what?" Kyra asked.

Ranma smiles.

"We fulfill a prophecy, of course. And most importantly…we stop the Necromongers here…and NOW."

"I like your style, Ranma," Kyra says.

"Just be careful, hon," Usagi says, as she moved in to kiss her husband.

"I promise," says Ranma, as he kisses his wife, which causes Kyra to roll her eyes.

A short time later, the Lord Marshal was on his command deck, readying the launch of his troop carriers and flagship.

"Ready to launch the Burning," says Lord Marshal. "Ascension protocol."

"But sir, we still have many of our troops on the ground-" an aide says.

Suddenly, the Lord Marshal, moving faster than the blink of an eye, while leaving an afterimage, strikes the aide. The aide goes flying across the deck, only to be stopped by a bulkhead. While Necromongers are stronger, faster and tougher than your average human, Necromonger lords possess ten times the power of your average Necromonger warrior.

And the Lord Marshal possesses ten times the power of a Necromonger lord.

SPLAT!

"When I give an order, YOU OBEY IT!" the Lord Marshal bellowed. "GET my armada off the ground."

"Yes, Lord Marshal!" says a spare aide, as he activates a dial that would give Lord Marshal the ability to activate the Burning himself.

Wrrrrrr…

With the dial raised, and the button—shaped in a gothic figurine—active, the Lord Marshal grabs the activation unit.

"This world, like so many others…BURNS," the Lord Marshal says, as he activates the device.

CHOOM!

A single tower in the middle of the capital of Helion Prime begins to open up like a demonic flower. A sphere of energy, containing graviton particles, begins to coalesce.

"Yes, my will reign supreme-"

FWOOM!

The energy sphere is suddenly knocked into space by a second sphere of energy.

"What in the name of the Underverse just happened-?" the Lord Marshal began. And then-

SKREEEEEEE-!

A thin beam of energy lances forth, and cuts the tower that released the graviton sphere in half, but at an angle that would damage the city too much.

BOOM!

"Who is responsible for this?"

Usagi lowers her fingers, as she surveyed her handiwork…while floating in the air. Her moon mark glowed softly, as Usagi kept her Necromonger composure.

"Now, to disable the armada," Usagi says, as she began to fly to other places. As a student of the Crane Hermit Arts, she learned to fly unaided before Ranma did. And although Ranma knew how to fly, the power consumption was such that he could only fly in short bursts, with only the use of gliding on air currents to make up the difference. Stil, Ranma vowed to learn how to fly sooner or later…unaided. Usagi, being a living battery as the fabled "Moon Princes", she could generate the power needed to fly…and fly very fast.

"I do hope that Ranma and the others know what they are doing…"

Meanwhile, the Lord Marshal, his court and his Necromonger warriors assemble into the throne room.

"YOU," Lord Marshal says with quiet rage.

Ranma was lounging on the throne room with a bored expression.

"Yes, ME," Ranma says. "I hear that you've been looking for me?"

"Humph," the Lord Marshal says, as he steps forth. "The avatar of Chaos."

"So they say," Ranma says, as he gets up. "I have to say that you and your kind have been most interesting. But I have to insist that you surrender, Lord Marshal…before someone gets killed."

The assembled crowd laughs, as did the Lord Marshal.

"You have a great sense of humor, avatar. But I am afraid that you have already lost, since I have your mate-"

BOOM!

A series of explosions could be heard.

"Lord Marshal!" says an aide. "The armada…it's getting grounded-!"

The Lord Marshal turns to the aide, before sharply turning his full attention back at Ranma.

"I'm afraid that you have already lost, since you DON'T have my mate," Ranma says mockingly.

"Feh, with but a wave, I shall use my own ship to send us ALL to the Underverse."

"I see. Well, how about a little bet?"

"'Bet'?" Vaako asked.

Dame Vaako looks around wildly before realizing that someone was missing from the room…

"Name your stakes, disbeliever," the Lord Marshal growls.

"I have a friend who would LOVE to fight you. So, if you can defeat him…I'm yours."

"Marvelous. So, who is this friend of yours?"

"He WAS a part of your recent acquisitions recently."

The Necromonger lord frowns for a minute before turning to where he had placed the Furyan in…

Riddick was gone.

"No-" the Lord Necromonger says, just as Riddick attacks.

Slice!

The Lord Marshal flinches, as Riddick flies over and rolls to his feet.

"Nice meeting you again," Riddick smirks.

The Lord Marshal realizes that the prophecy, that a Furyan would defeat the Lord of the Necromongers was about to be fulfilled…unless he has something to "say" about.

"Very well," the Lord Marshal says, as he tosses away his cloak. He then absentmindedly reaches to get his blade. "I shall defeat the Furyan, and prove myself master of the Underverse!"

The Lord Marshal attacks Riddick, using what appeared to be speed-based maneuvers. However, for all his prescience in anticipating Riddick's counter moves, he seems to fail.

"How is this man able to withstand my onslaught?"

"Luck, I suppose?" Riddick smirked. What very few people realize is that Riddick compensated his near-blindness in the light with using the aura signatures of others. However, dealing with Necromongers was a bit more problematic, sense they virtually had no auras to read. However, what helped Riddick to engage the Lord Marshal was the fact that, aura or no aura, performing inhuman abilities consumed energy. Thus, Riddick read the energy signature that the Lord Marshal was giving off.

"No matter…this battle ends HERE!" the Lord Marshal yells, as he went to engage one last time.

At last moment, Riddick twists his waist, taps the Lord Marshal's wrist, and tosses him over into a column lined with spikes.

SPURCH!

And with that, the Lord Marshal was dead.

"Flawless, victory," Kyra says with an evil smile.

"NOOOOOO!" yelled Dame Vaako, who dreams of her husband becoming the new Lord Marshal fall by the wayside.

"Shhh," Usagi says, as she suddenly appears by the side of her mistress. "Let's savor the moment."

Dame Vaako looks at Usagi. She had hoped to use Usagi as a pawn in her bid for power…

Meanwhile, Lord Vaako looks at the dead body of the Lord Marshal. He then looks at Riddick…and kneels, as does the rest of the Necromongers.

"The Prophesy has been fulfilled after all," Aereon says with a smirk. She then turns to Ranma.

"Don't you agree, Sun Prince?"

Ranma looks at Aereon, and then at Riddick, who was surveying all that he sees. According to the code of the Necromongers, "You keep what you kill". To that end, Riddick's victory meant that he was the new leader of the Necromongers.

"Perhaps, but I hope that whatever we've planted this day, doesn't bare rotten fruit…"

Meanwhile, back on Crematorium…

"What time is IT, Guv?" says an inmate.

The Guv looks at the time on a nearby clock. He then looks at Chen and Eve.

"It looks like your friend is a liar after all-"

WRRRRRRRRRRRRR…

Everyone stands back to see a person appear in a beam of light.

"What is THAT?" says the Guv's friend.

"I'm not sure…maybe it's one of them 'transporter' tech things I've been hearing about," the Guv says.

When the beam of light fades, a woman of Japanese extraction appears.

"My," Nabiki Kuno smirks, as she surveys the damaged area. She was dressed in a business suit, and carried a brief case.

"What an interesting place you all have."

"Who the hell are YOU, lady?" the Guv says, as he points his gun at Nabiki.

"I'm a friend of Ranma Saotome, and I was told to 'pick you all up'?"

"Oh…oh yeah."

"Where's Ranma?" Eve says, as she gets up to confront Nabiki.

Nabiki looks at the young woman, and inwardly smirks.

'Huh, another one of Ranma-baby's conquests…'

"Well?"

"Taking care of business," Nabiki says. "Now, I have some papers for you to sign…and you may leave this planet."

"Why should we?" says Chen.

"Why, I'm always looking to recruit talent. Most of the forms are release forms, which will give you a cleared record. But I'm sure that you will want to use your skills and underworld contacts."

The Guv eyes Nabiki with suspicion.

"I do pay handsomely."

"Fine," the Guv says, as he takes a document, and signs it electronically. The others do the same.

CHIRP!

"All done," Nabiki says, as she puts her documents back into her metal brief case. "Now, let's get you all out of here, so you can get cleaned up and some food. Oh, and one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"Welcome to 'Section 31'…"

END FLASHBACK!

'And to think Riddick actually proved to be useful in diffusing the crusade of the Necromongers,' Usa-Tsu thought to herself. 'Still, it's a good thing that I did become a Necromonger, because it was through their science and medical technology that Bulma discovered a way for me to have kids-'

"Ma'am, I'm detecting a Romulan warp signature," says the Conn officer.

"Good," Usa-Tsu says. "Inform Captain Saotome that we will soon be escorted to Romulus itself."

**Tbc.**


	13. Chapter 13

**TRTSS4: In Search of a Paper Moon! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 13**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"I feel that you should stay, Usagi," says Lady Galadriel with an expressionless face.

Usagi-Lolth turns to look at her long-time friend, as she packs her gear. Galadriel would have made an excellent gambler with her poker face…

"You know, I can never tell what emotions you are trying to invoke sometimes, Galadriel," Usagi-Lolth says with a smirk.

"Be as it may, I am concerned about your well-being," Galadriel says. "And I am sure you want to see…our daughter."

"Yeah, well- wait," Usagi-Lolth says, as she stops for a moment. "Did you just say…OUR 'daughter'?"

"That is correct."

"Okay, maybe you didn't hear me correctly. OUR…DAUGHTER?"

"You are not misinterpreting my words, Usagi. Titania…is OUR daughter."

Usagi steadies herself, as sits on her bed.

"Titania…is my kid…?"

"I was surprised as you were, considering the circumstances," Galadriel says, as she gently places a hand on Usagi-Lolth's left shoulder.

Usagi-Lolth looks up.

"But…you and I…weren't…you know…TOGETHER."

"No, we did engage in the acts of Sapphic love, but I do believe that you were the cause."

"Hmmm," Usagi-Lolth thought for a moment. "Considering Titania's age, the only thing I recall was- oh."

"Elaborate."

"The vender had warned me that anything could happen…with the 'M'Kraan Crystal'…"

Usagi-Lolth looks directly at Galadriel.

"I'm sorry for being irresponsible," Usagi-Lolth says sadly. "When your mother T'Pol died, I wanted to share her life with you. That's why I had purchased a shard of the fabled 'M'Krann Crystal'. I wanted you and I to be as ONE, so that what I know of your mother would survive in you…"

FLASHBACK!

2271 CE…

Ranma brushes off his Starfleet dress uniform with a brush, as he looks into the mirror he shared with his wife of many years…

"Ranma, stop," Usagi says gently, as she takes Ranma's hand.

Ranma merely drops the brush he has been using on the floor, as tears began to fall from his eyes.

"We'll get through this," Usagi says, as she hugged her husband while tears streamed from her eyes as well. "T'Pol would have wanted us not to cry…"

"It's not fair, Usagi," Ranma says. "She shouldn't have died the way she did."

Usagi steps back.

"Then how SHOULD she have died?"

"I don't know…if someone had caused the accident, or had harmed her, at least I can do something. But…it was no one's fault…"

"I know, babe," Usagi says, as she hugged her husband again. "No one would have known that the region of space she was traveling in was filled with solid dark matter, something that would be hard to detect even with foreknowledge. It was just a freak accident."

"I…I really wish I can do something…"

Usagi looked at Ranma's face.

"Then keep that promise she had us make with Aiko died," Usagi says. "'Live for others, so that they can truly be alive'. Okay?"

Ranma places his forehead against Usagi's.

"Okay."

"Mother?" says a voice from the door of the guesthouse belong to the family of Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan.

Usagi and Ranma straighten up and both turn their attention towards Usagi's daughter T'Sara, who was holding Usagi's pet "cabbit" Tho-Ohki. T'Sara was Usagi's daughter by way of Spock of Vulcan.

"Yes, hon?" Usagi asked.

"Dad wanted me to let you know that we are ready to go," T'Sara says.

"Th-owww," Tho-Ohki mused sadly. He felt the sadness emitting from his former mistress…

"Tell your father we'll be downstairs in a minute," Usagi says.

"Yes, Mom," T'Sara says, as she turns to leave.

When T'Sara was gone, Usagi turns towards Ranma.

"Are you holding up okay?"

"I'll be fine," Ranma says. "I don't want T'Pol to think that I'm such a softy…"

BONG! BONG! BONG! BONG-!

The precession line of important Vulcans moved up the winding path, as gongs were sounded. Ranma, being T'Pol's mate, was given a place of honor, as being the one to carry her ashes. This was particularly the case since Ranma shadows of the katra of both the great Vulcan philosopher Surak and T'Pol. T'Pol and Ranma had shared minds when they first mated, as she did with her previous husbands. As with them, T'Pol shared her thoughts with her mate, as Ranma did with T'Pol. However, T'Pol had died before she had a chance to share her soul with anyone, so it could be brought to Mount Seleya…so that T'Pol's soul could be stored in the "Great Hall of Ancient Thought" in the form of a stone "katric" (a tiny, three-sided pyramid). Still, it was hoped that what was left of T'Pol's katra could be used as a substitute instead…

As Ranma walked up towards the main temple, he glances over towards T'Pol's children. There was Lady Moria of Arcadia, who serves Queen Titania and Lord Oberon as the official record keeper for the realm…an aspect of Earth's lone moon. Moria, named after the doomed dwarven caves of "Middle Earth", rarely leaves her realm. However, in light of her mother's death, Moria finally took the time to pay her respects to her mother and her mother's people. And due to how similar Elves and Vulcans are, there have been speculation on related these two species are. Still, Ranma was glad that Moria was around, so that she could make peace with her mother's memory.

There was Admiral Lorian, the son of T'Pol and Charles ("Trip") Tucker, who was born when an alternate NX-01 "Enterprise" was thrown into the past. That Enterprise's T'Pol and Tucker would have a child—Lorian—who would go on to become that ship's "Captain", after his parents Tucker and T'Pol had served in that capacity (when Captain Archer had succumbed to a debilitating illness). Lorian would go on to use his ship to not only help "present" Captain Archer stop the Xindi, but would prevent the temporal mishap that would result in his birth…even if he had to sacrificed HIS "Enterprise" in the process. Strangely, the act of sacrificing his own ship did not erase his and his erstwhile crews' existence from the timeline. Unknown to all, the Norse All-Mother herself, Serena-Thordis, had intervened to insure that Lorian and his crew would find a place in the present timeline.

And finally, there was Elizabeth T'Less Tucker, a renowned artist. While she never took the philosophy of her mother's culture to heart, Vulcan nevertheless influenced her work. In fact, in spite of some more fundamental elements on the homeworld, Elizabeth's pieces have been place on prominent display. In fact, even the Romulans have begun to take an interest in Elizabeth's work.

Eventually, Ranma arrives to present himself to the presiding Vulcan, who would insure that T'Pol's shadow would have a place on Mt. Seleya.

"Are you the one whom T'Pol, daughter of T'Les and Soval, last mated?" the Vulcan says.

Ranma smirks.

"You know who I am, T'Pau," Ranma says. "You DID try to 'steal' Surak from my mind."

T'Pau smirks.

"Still as obstinate as ever," T'Pau says.

"And you're still holding up pretty well yourself…Pau-chan."

In spite of her advancing years, even the reigning matriarch of the Vulcan people blushed slightly.

"May we continue?" Lorian says with a slight embarrassed expression. "This IS my mother's funeral."

"Yes, which is why she would have appreciated my sense of irreverence," Ranma says. "However, you're right."

Ranma turns around to face the assembled people, who have come to pay their respects from not just to T'Pol as a prominent Vulcan, but also to her role as "Sailor Vulcan", the guardian of logic.

"Some of you may think that it is illogical that I would have an important place in Vulcan society. And it is especially true that T'Pol of Vulcan would find it inconceivable to be involved with a non-human, particularly one such as myself. However, over the years since I have known her, she had learned to appreciate my nature. In fact, she has learned to understand human nature because of my love for freedom."

Ranma pauses for a moment. He looks over to where Usagi was standing next Spock, their daughter, and Spock's parents Ambassador Sarek and Amanda of Earth, and her younger sister Saavik…

"However, it was because of T'Pol that I learned temperance over passion. It was because of her that I learned to think like a tactician instead of a 'hot-head'. She challenged me to think beyond the immediacy. She challenged me to be deliberate in my actions, so that I can find better solutions. Sure, it's not exactly spontaneous in MY book, but I became a better leader BECAUSE of her influence."

Pause.

"And I became a better man because of her. I'll miss you, babe."

Usagi smiles with loving approval. Sure, T'Pol was an important person in Ranma's life, but she was also an important person in HERS.

Ranma then turns around towards T'Pau.

"You may begin."

T'Pau nods her head, as she touched Ranma's forehead.

"Our thoughts are as one," Pau says. "Our minds…are as one…"

She begins to chant in ancient Vulcan, as the Vulcan matriarch begins to draw of T'Pau's shadow…

Then suddenly-

FWOOSH!

Ranma's aura flares up, as a being of pure energy emerges. It swirls around the immediate area before finally coalescing into-

"T'Pol!" Usagi exclaims.

"Mother!" Lorien yells.

"You…are the shade of T'Pol, daughter of T'Lem and Soval?" T'Pau says.

"I am," T'Pol says, as she seemingly glows. "Long ago, I made sure that my bond with Ranma was strong enough to capture my katra…even at a significant distance."

"Wow," Elizabeth says with wonder.

"So, you used me?" Ranma says angrily.

"I…was not sure if what I have done would have been successful, Ranma. For that, I am sorry."

"Yeah, well…okay. I just wished that I could have at least said good-bye properly."

T'Pol places a hand on Ranma's face…and did something that was not associated with T'Pol: she smiled.

"You have."

"Mother, what happens now?" Moria asked.

"Before I depart from this mortal coil, I have to pass on my legacy as the Guardian of Logic: Sailor Vulcan."

There was a sudden hush brewing amongst the gathering…

"Who do you select as your successor, then?" T'Pau asks.

T'Pol looks at her children, then T'Sara…

"You, T'Sara, shall be my replacement," T'Pol says.

"ME?" T'Sara says.

"HER?" Elizabeth asks.

"Really, Mother, your duties should be kept with the family," Lorian says.

"T'Sara is her mother's daughter, and is better suited for the role. However…she will need help, while she complete her studies."

"Yes, I'm only in my mid-teens, you know."

"My son, please step forth…"

Lorien steps forth.

"Son, do you swear to protect Vulcan, and watch over T'Sara, as she grows into her own?"

Lorien looks at his mother, then at the spunky teenaged girl, and then back at his mother.

"I swear."

"T'Sara?"

T'Sara swallows hard, and looks at her mother.

"It's okay, I'm permitting this," Usagi says.

T'Sara turns to look at her father, who nods with his approval.

T'Sara nods her head, as she hands Tho-Ohki to her grandmother before going to T'Pol.

"T'Sara, do you swear to protect Vulcan, and promote our peoples logical way?"

"I swear, auntie."

"Then say the first thing to come to your mind."

T'Sara thinks for a moment…

"Vulcan Planet…Power-?

FWOOSH!

T'Sara is engulfed in the energies that fuels the spirit of Vulcan and its people. The skies crackle, as the spirits of her ancestors fill her…

And then it suddenly stops.

"How do you feel?" Spock says to his child.

The new "Sailor Vulcan" turns to look at her father with a logical discernment.

"I am feeling…fine."

She then turns to Lorian. In spite of being older, he was still a vibrantly handsome man.

"Lorian, son of T'Pol and Tucker…will you be my knight?" Sailor Vulcan says, as

"I shall," Lorian says.

"Then accept this rose as a part of your responsibilities," T'Sara says, as she hands Lorian a Vulcan rose (tan with red edges).

When Lorian does, he becomes "The Vulcan Mask". His look was that of a warrior monk of old…

"Then, on this day, I announce the betrothal of Lorian and T'Sara," T'Pau says. "Lorian…T'Sara? Join hands to make your commitment final…"

As a ceremony of sorts progressed, Ranma turns to Usagi. He has always been uneasy about such things. Usagi mouths: "We'll talk later…"

Once the ceremony was complete, T'Pol addresses the people.

"It has been an honor to serve my people, and the needs of my family," T'Pol says, as she begins to fade while giving the Vulcan hand salute. "May you live long…and…prosper…"

And with that, T'Pol's katra swirls, and enters the awaiting stone katric, which was being carried by attendants from the Great Hall…

A day later, Usagi, Moria, Ranma, T'Sara and Tho-Ohki leaves Vulcan for a private mission…

"I do not see the logic in doing this, Mother," T'Sara says, as she directs Tho-Ohki to head for Shi'ar territory.

"Humph," Usagi says. "You sound just like T'Pol."

"Then I accept the compliment."

"So you say that this…M'Krann Crystal will help you make peace with T'Pol's memory?" Moira asked.

"Yes. Ever since T'Pol's…induction, I've wondered what I could have done to make sure that her memory has been fulfilled. There's one person that needs to know this, which is why we need the M'Krann Cyrstal."

"Usagi, I had nothing to do with what had happened," Ranma protested.

"I know, babe. It's just that I NEED to do this."

"Oh, fine, but, what do you think, Moria?"

"If such a journey can help Auntie Usagi, then we should proceed posthaste."

"Maybe you're right…"

Moira smiles at her father. Unknown to all present, Moria knew that Fate was at hand, and that her friend and Queen, Titania, would soon have her own destiny realized…

**Tbc.**


	14. Chapter 14

**TRTSS4: In Search of a Paper Moon!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 14**

* * *

The Shi'ar were a birdlike humanoid species (feathers instead of hair follicles) that once possessed a mighty empire. Hailing from a satellite galaxy of the Andromeda Galaxy, these people were masters of crystal technology, including the M'Krann Crystal. This crystal could be "programmed", like the crystal technology of the fabled Kryptonians, to alter reality itself. However, as the eons continued, the secret to alter reality was lost. Still, the base technology did allow one to store the life experiences, memories and personalities of anyone, alive or dead. Thus, as one final gesture, Usagi sought to share her experiences of her life with T'Pol of Vulcan with her daughter: Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien…

In a little known temple, on the outskirts of the fallen capital city of Aerie, the last know M'Krann crystal was being guarded by the last of the Imperial Guard: Gladiator. Like the legendary Man of Steel himself, Gladiator possessed phenomenal powers that were godlike in scope. His graying Mohawk and pale, purple skin were balanced by his dwindling, yet still awesome prowess. For centuries, he has waited for the one person to arrive to claim the last shard of the M'Krann Crystal. And when he has fulfilled his destiny, Gladiator could return to the land of his ancestors, where he will die in peace…

Usagi and her party arrive at the steps of the temple where the M'Krann Crystal was being kept. It was autumn on this declining world. The architecture did not appear to have been managed in years. Usagi stops in front of the temple, as she lowers the hood of her cloak. She then turns to her companions.

"Wait here," Usagi says.

Ranma was unease about all this.

"Usagi, let me get the crystal," Ranma says, as he grabs Usagi's arm. "He's dangerous."

Usagi's pet cabbit mews in fear, having sensed the danger within the old temple.

"Tho-Ohki and I are concerned about your welfare, Mother," T'Sara says, as she feed the cabbit a carrot.

"As I," Moira interjects. "Mother would not want you to risk your life like this."

Usagi looks around the group before settling her line of sight on her husband.

"Ranma, all of you…I appreciate your concern, but the person who is going to use the shard has to be the one to challenge the guardian of the M'Krann Crystal."

Ranma sees the look of determination in his wife's eyes.

"All right, but be careful," Ranma says, as he let's Usagi go.

"As long as I have your love, strength and blessing, I can't loose," Usagi says with a smile. "And besides…I'm a 'Saotome', remember?"

Ranma nods his head.

Usagi then goes into hug and kiss her husband, before hugging the rest of he family.

"Good luck, Mother," T'Sara says, as Usagi broke the hug.

"Thanks," Usagi says. "And T'Sara?"

"Yes, Mother?"

"Never forget who your friends and family are."

"Of course, Mother."

And, with one final look at the people gathered around her, Usagi goes inside the temple.

T'Sara turns to her stepfather.

"Abba, what are Mother's chances of success?"

Ranma turns to his stepdaughter.

"What do you think?"

"Given the variables as they stand now, Mother's chances of success of retrieving the M'Krann Crystal is dead even."

"I see. T'Sara?"

"Yes, Abba?"

"You need to practice using ratios to compute success."

"I will undertake that endeavor in the foreseeable future."

Moira giggles.

"What?" Ranma asked.

"I think T'Sara made her first attempt at 'stoic humor'."

"Humph."

Meanwhile, Usagi walks into the bowels of the old temple, ignoring the vermin and predators that sought prey for food.

"SKREE!" screeched a giant centipede, as it wraps around a column, ready to strike.

Usagi simply turns her head to face the creature. She then invokes the psychic attack known as the 'horror factor'…

SKRRREEEEE!

In fright, the bug scurries, threatened by a bigger predator, which was true, given the fact that Usagi had a unique bloodline.

Soon, Usagi arrives in the temple hall, where the Gladiator was knelling, as if he was in the middle of prayer.

Usagi stops ten feet away from the titanic powerhouse. But before she could say a word-

"You've arrived, Moon Princess," Gladiator says, as he slowly gets up from his knelling position.

"I have," Usagi says. "It's been, what, a century sense we last seen each other?"

"Aye, that it has," Gladiator says. "A century ago, you sought the M'Krann Crystal in order to use it as a means of returning home. I denied you from using it, saying that you were not ready to have it. And I also said that when you have gotten stronger, I will duel you again."

Usagi mulls over Gladiator's words.

"I always wondered why you were being so generous, in that regard."

"Simple. Someone close to you has deemed it so."

"And that is…?"

"That, I can never reveal."

"Humph."

"Still, you are here to retrieve this artifact for the final time. And only then will I be freed from my burden."

Usagi nods her head. By implication, she was to engage in mortal combat for the M'Krann Crystal…

"But first, before we begin are deadly ritual, do you have one last testimony?"

Usagi thought for a moment. She didn't feel like giving out any secrets, but at the same time, she needed time to prepare, since Gladiator was godlike…

"I do not have a testimony to tell per se, but I would like to tell you a story, about one of my past experiences."

The Gladiator raises an eyebrow.

"If you don't mind."

"Actually, I would be honored to here your story. Should you perish, I will honor your tale in song."

"And should I survive this say, I shall honor your memory in song as well," Usagi says.

"Agreed. Shall we begin?"

Usagi knells in front of Gladitor, while the Gladiator kneels in front of his guests. For a long moment, Usagi says nothing. And then-

"My story takes place shortly after the Necromongers were both defeated and contained. Peace had returned to the Alpha Quadrant of the Milky Way Galaxy. However, that peace would not last long, thanks a…bug problem…"

_It was a bright, sunny day when Mister and Mrs. Saotome's lives took a different turn. After leaving retiring from the Federation Marshall Services, the couple decided to begin life anew…as high school students. Part of the reason for this was mainly because Ranma and Usagi wanted a new perspective on their lives. The other part was that they didn't want their past lives to 'shadow' them. Besides, there were plenty of renegade Necromongers, angry bounty hunters and dangerous criminals that could become a real problem for people AROUND them. Since Usagi wanted a normal life with normal friends, Ranma agreed to the idea of having new lives, even if it meant going back to high school…_

"_Saotome!" yells a stern voice._

_Ranma Saotome immediately wakes up from his impromptu nap._

"_Huh?" Ranma replied. As his vision focused, he sees the familiar stub that was once his history teacher's arm._

"_As much as we all enjoy seeing you enjoy your NAP, can you answer the question?" asked Mister Rasczak._

"_Um," Ranma says, as he looks around._

_Usagi, who was sitting in the back of the class, merely shook her head, as she writes something on her computerized notepad._

_Ranma sees Rasczak's question…_

"_Well?" Rasczak asked impatiently._

"_Um, Federal service is the means of earning citizenship," Ranma says. "And citizenship is the means to both vote and hold elected office." _

"_Not bad, Saotome," Rasczak says. "But that doesn't answer the question." _

_Rasczak looks around, until he sees another student NOT paying attention._

"_Rico!"_

_The strawberry blond kid suddenly stops what he was doing._

"_Yes, Mister Rasczak?"_

"_Can YOU answer the question?"_

_As senior classmate Johnny Rico answers Rasczak's question on the merits of Federal service, Ranma receives a note from a fellow classmate…other than Usagi. It reads:_

_WAKE UP, BRIGHT EYES!_

_Ranma frowns, as he turns to see Delores "Dizzy" Flores, as she smiles and wink at him._

"_Oh, brother…"_

_After class, Ranma and Usagi head for the student bulletin board, where the grades will be posted. This also gave them time to talk about what's been going on lately._

"_I can't believe it's been four years since we started this little project of ours," Usagi says. And soon…we'll be out of high school, and back in the real world."_

"_Eh, it's been okay," says Ranma, as he carried his backpack._

"_What do you mean by that?"_

"_I mean, I rather train and explore the Universe, so we can return home…remember?"_

"_Ranma, we DID that…and we ended up lost for thousands of years," Usagi replied. "I don't know about YOU, but I like modern conveniences, and I certainly like NOT end up as some warlord's concubine."_

_Ranma stops and turns to his wife._

"_You're not going to let that go, are you?"_

"_I had to sleep with someone who thinks bathing is the equivalent of a vampire being sprinkled by holy water. And THAT fiasco was only…two hundred years—OUR TIME—ago."_

"_Look, I'm sorry for what happened. But I did rescue you, right?"_

"_Yeah, you did…once you found where that warlord disappeared to. Humph. Maybe it's good that my old body was destroyed, because I would hate think that any of his filth is still on me-"_

"_Hey, Ronnie!" says Dizzy, as she comes running up._

"_Um, hey…Dizzy," Ranma says. "What's up?"_

"_Don't forget practice this afternoon…we have the last game of the school year tomorrow night, and I want a perfect record."_

"_Since when have I ever forget practice?"_

"_Well, just make sure. Between you and Johnny, we got it made."_

_With that, Dizzy kisses Ranma on the cheek._

"_I see you later."_

_Dizzy then turns around to face Usagi._

"_Hey, Bunny," Dizzy says, before leaving._

"_Hey, Dizzy," Usagi replied. "I'm looking forward to the game."_

_Dizzy, not expecting a congenial compliment turns her attention back to Usagi._

"_Thanks," Dizzy says with a smile, before walking away._

_Usagi then turns to her husband._

"_I see that you have a girlfriend."_

"_What?" Ranma replied in protest. "I don't have a GIRLFRIEND."_

"_Well, if not, Dizzy is certainly attracted to you."_

"_No she's NOT."_

"_Ranma, I'm a xenomorph hybrid. Even if it wasn't so obvious, I can sense the increased levels of Dizzy's hormones…among other things."_

"_Grrr! Maybe I should tell her off or something-"_

"_Wait, don't."_

"'_Don't?"_

"_Yes. Look, we agreed that because of my present condition, you could have lovers, if that's what you want. I don't want to deprive you of a fully sated personal life. As long as you are up front with your would-be partners, I don't mind."_

"_Oh, I see…"_

"_Besides, I might find a way to sate my appetites with Carl Jenkins," Usagi says with a wiry smile. "And I can be very…creative in order to be satisfied."_

_Ranma folds his arms._

"_First, that's not REAL sex. And secondly, I hear that Carl is not really in girls."_

"_Maybe so, but I can always use a glamour spell to be Carl's idea…encounter."_

"_Usagi, first, I don't want to hear it, Ranma replied. "And secondly, I want to be with YOU."_

_Usagi places an arm on her husband._

"_I know. And Bulma's therapies have helped somewhat, but they are still not enough. She able to use Necromonger technology to neutralize the acid in my blood, but it's not a permanent fix, since my genetic structure is adaptive. At the very least, we can only do things…the Greek way."_

"_Humph."_

"_Hey, Ranma," says a fellow classmate._

_Speak of the devil," Ranma says quietly. He then brightens up._

"_Hey, Carl," Ranma says._

"_Carl," Usagi interjects._

"_Usagi," Carl replied. "So, are you going to check out your math scores?"_

"_Let me guess: you have a betting pool on who has the lowest scores between me and Johnny?"_

"_Um, maybe," Carl says, as beads of sweat rolled down his forehead._

"_Okay, fine," says Ranma. "I'll show you my scores…"_

_Ranma goes through the throng of students with Carl and Usagi behind him. He goes to the large computer terminal, punches up his student's identification number, and-_

_BLIP!_

"_85 percent, Carl," Ranma says with a cocky smile. "Read 'em and weep."_

"_Impossible," Carl whined. "The odds of success are astronomical."_

"_That's because Ranma saw your bet as a challenge," Usagi says, as she playfully pats Carl on the chest. "When that happens, he can move mountains."_

"_Ergh!"_

"_Come on," Ranma says. "We better get to the next class…"_

_And with that, Ranma and Usagi leave a perplexed Carl behind…_

"…_They say that humanoids are the dominant species of the galaxy," says the blind, female biology teacher, as she walks around the lab, as students prepare to dissect very large insects. "But I contend that it is the insectoid species that is superior…"_

"_Come on," Ranma says, as he flips over the specimen. "Man, this takes me back..."_

"_Yeah, and still just as gross," Usagi says, as she takes a heavy, power-scalpel._

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZ-SPLOCH!_

_The thorax of the insect opens up to reveal its insides._

"_Hmmm, all there," Ranma says, as he begins to take out the organs, before placing them to the side. He then stops._

"_Usagi?"_

"_Yes?" Usagi says, as she begins the process of classifying the organs with her notes._

"_Isn't this like…cutting up your relatives or something?"_

_Usagi looks up and gives Ranma " the Look"._

"_Um, sorry," Ranma says meekly. "Bad joke."_

"_If you REALLY want to know, no, they are not…after a fashion," Usagi says. "A Xenomorph is a modular species. It may have the characteristics of insects, but it has to encompass a variety of traits in order to adapt to a wide range of conditions."_

"_I see."_

"_Still, it's safe to say that…I am familiar with this species on a gut level. I know how they think."_

"_Well, hopefully, doing this dissection is as close to being near these things as possible," Ranma says, as he focuses on his work._

"_On THAT I agree," Usagi replied._

_Unknown to the two of them, Carl was listening to Ranma and Usagi's conversation…_

"_Carl?" Dizzy asked._

"_Hmmm?" Carl says. "Oh, sorry."_

_And with that Dizzy and Carl continues their classroom assignment._

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Author's note: Yes, this is a "Starship Troopers" inclusion. C&C are welcomed.**


	15. Chapter 15

**TRTSS4: In Search of a Paper Moon! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 15**

* * *

_After biology class, Ranma goes to football practice. When he and Usagi first attended Sao Paulo High School, the plan was to remain "low key". A few of their former associates had wanted to keep the couple on as Federal Marshals, particularly to due the sensitivity of their last case involving Doctor Moridicai Zombi and his "Time Trax" program. The program involved the use of "time travel" by using the method of solidified temporal particles. Used in capsule form, anyone could use it to travel exactly 200 years into the past. Although the preliminary results were sound, concerns were raised over Zombi's methodology. After all, if one could travel through time by way of a simple pill, who's to say that the Zombi method of time travel could be abused by unauthorized users? Eventually, it was decided that Zombi's research would be discontinued until further notice. Furious that his research was to be discontinued, Zombi DID use unauthorized sources of revenue, by providing escaped criminals—and undesirables—a chance to begin new lives in the past. When the authorities learned of this, Zombi made his escape to the past as well. As a result, a select group of Federation Marshals—including Ranma and his wife Usagi—and were chosen to retrieve both Zombi and all 100 fugitives. All the marshals were equipped with the appropriate tools for their mission. This included a personal computer unit named "SELMA", whose appearance was of those people closest to the user (for Ranma, it was a holographic image of his mother; for Usagi, it was a holographic image of her best friend Naru Osaka)._

_During this mission, the Saotomes were tempted to remain behind, but Ranma's strong sense of duty, coupled with Usagi's feelings of guilt, insured that the two fulfill their mission to return home. The unfortunate thing about this was that only Ranma and Usagi survived their encounter with Zombi and his allies various attempts at killing them, since no one knew that the couple were more than capable in surviving most encounters that were thrown their way. Once the mission was fulfilled, Ranma and Usagi—using Ranma's contacts within the Federation's secretive "Section 31"—established new lives in the least likely of places: South America. The Saotome(s) knew that there were still questions lingering over what happened to their fellow Marshals towards the end of the mission. The Saotome(s), as far as they were concerned, were done with their service to the government, and wanted a nice, LONG retirement. Going back to Japan was out of the question, since it would have been too easy to track them down. And besides, Usagi always wanted to live in Brazil…_

_Once identities were established, the Saotome(s) goes on to attend high school in Sao Paulo. They did so as a means of both "lying" below the raider of the government, as well as rekindle life as a normal couple. Due to their appearance, they were able to fit in quite nicely. Usagi took the matter to heart because she liked making new friends; Ranma's reason for doing the same stemmed from the desire of not having any responsibilities to deal with. The Saotome(s) would go on to have normal lives as students of a public high school. And although the two were knowledgeable beyond what a normal teenager should know, their respective personalities enabled them to fit right into the student body…including extracurricular activities. Usagi wasn't sure that Ranma should joined the more athletic outings—for obvious reasons—but the acquirement of arm bracers, which dampened his physical abilities, even out the playing field a bit. Still, doing so did not damping his skills as a jock, something that the Captain of the Football team, Delores "Dizzy" Flores, took noticed one day, when Ranma was exercising out on the field. Thus, after convincing Usagi, whose opinion Ranma valued, Dizzy managed to get Ranma to reluctantly join the team. And since then, the Sao Paulo "Tigers" has earned a record performance with no loses, something that Dizzy has come to appreciate…and then some…_

_"…Alright, good practice!" Dizzy says, as she took off her helmet. "I think we're in good shape for tomorrow's game."_

_Ranma removed his helmet, and breathes a sigh of relief. It wasn't that he was tired or anything, but that he wanted to get home for dinner with Usagi._

_"Good, play, Ronnie," Johnny says._

_"Yeah, thanks," Ranma replied. He wasn't sure how he felt having the nickname "Ronnie"…_

_"Between you, me, and Dizzy, we got this game locked."_

_"Yeah, well, as long as we close out the season with a win, I don't care how win."  
Johnny smiles._

_"I like that."_

_"TWO-FOUR-SIX-EIGHT!" Usagi says, as she shook her pom-poms with her cheerleading squad, which includes Johnny's girlfriend Carmen Ibanez. "WHO DO WE APPRECIATE? TIGERS! TIGERS! YAHHHHHHH-TIGERS!!"_

_"Look, I got to go," Ranma says. "Usagi and I are going to dinner as soon as practice is up."_

_"You sure about it?" Johnny asked. "Carmen told me that she and her squad was going out for a pizza party for themselves."_

_"Wait, when did you know this?"_

_"Carmen told me this morning."_

_Ranma looks at his wife, as the cheerleaders ended their session._

_"Um, thanks," Ranma says._

_"No problem, buddy," Johnny says, as he picks up his gear. "I'll see you later."_

_"Right…"_

_Ranma then goes over to where Usagi was getting her things._

_"Oy, Usagi," Ranma says._

_"Oh, hi, Ranma," Usagi says with a smile. "What's up?"_

_"I heard you, Carmen and the squad were going out for pizza."_

_"Oh, yes," Usagi says. "It was a last minute thing that Carmen came up with. You don't mind, do you? Because I can cancel-"_

_"Naw, you go ahead," Ranma says. "Just be sure you pick me up a pizza on your way home."_

_"I'll pick up TWO pies…since you KNOW how I eat," Usagi says with a smile. She then goes on to kiss Ranma._

_"Thanks, babe," Usagi says._

_"Usagi, come on!" Carmen yells from the parking lot._

_"I'll see you soon."_

_And with that, Usagi goes on her merry way._

_With a sigh, Ranma goes inside the gym to "hit the showers"…_

_"Man, what a day," Ranma says, as he scrubs himself down. These days, he didn't have to worry about his Jusenkyo Curse being a problem for him. After all, he has long since learned how to control his "condition"._

_"Tell me about it," Dizzy says, as she enters the showers, after flinging her towel unto a rack._

_"Gah!" Ranma yelped, as he jumped to cover himself. He had forgotten that showers have long since become "co-ed"._

_Dizzy, as she begins to shower up, frowns._

_"What's wrong with you?"_

_"Um, nothing, heh," Ranma says nervously. "I thought everyone had gone home."_

_"Well, the coach wanted to talk to me about tomorrow's game. I keep telling him not to worry."_

_"Huh," Ranma says, as he continues his shower._

_"Personally, it sounds like the coach has a bet going on," Dizzy smirks._

_"Well, that's the coach's problem, not ours," Ranma says._

_"Exactly."_

_Silence._

_As Ranma continued washing himself, he felt Dizzy's gentle hands on his back._

_"Um, what are you doing?"_

_"You seem intense, Ronnie," Dizzy says, as she begins to message Ranma's back. "Are taking 'Tiger Balm' or something?"_

_"I'm FINE," says Ranma with a bit of nervousness, as he quickly turns off his showerhead. He then turns around. "And besides, I can relax on my own-"_

_POKE!_

_"Um, Ronnie?" Dizzy says with a blush, as she tried to look down. "What are you-?"_

_"S-sorry, about that," Ranma says, as he backs up while attempting to cover himself with his hands. "I got a go-"_

_And with that, Ranma runs out of the showers._

_A moment later, Dizzy giggled, as she continues her own showering. She was quite flattered that Ranma was attracted to her. Then again, if she were going to "bag" the stud, she would rather have an actual dating encounter._

_"Tomorrow night, Ronnie…you're MINE."_

_The next day, after the Tigers won the last game of the school year, the Graduation Ball was in full swing. Most of the students were dressed in formal wear, while the remaining few were dressed as military cadets within the Federal Service. Usagi was certainly glad to show off her strapless, white gown, while Ranma was dressed in a standard black tuxedo. Usagi chided her husband a bit, though it was all in good fun._

_"Hey, Usagi!" Carmen yelled, as she waved her arms._

_Usagi turns towards her husband._

_"Ranma, can I-?" Usagi began._

_"Sure," Ranma says, as he drank his soda. "Go have a ball."_

_"Thanks," Usagi says, as she kissed Ranma on the cheek, before running of the join Carmen and the rest of the cheerleading squad to take pictures._

_Ranma sighs, as he sipped his soda, only to feel a tap on his shoulder._

_"Dizzy, I don't need a message-" Ranma began to say, as he turns around to see-_

_"Whoa, there," Carl says, as he feigned surrender. "It's me, Carl."_

_Ranma looks at Carl for a long moment…_

_"Ranma?"_

_"Yeah, I KNOW who you are, Carl," Ranma smirks, just as he was about to take another sip of his drink._

_"You know, the way you and 'the bunny' act sometimes, someone could mistake you and her as a married couple."_

_"Yeah, well, whatever…"_

_"In fact, that got me thinking about something."_

_"There's nothing wrong with 'thinking'," Ranma replied between sips._

_"So I went to check a few things, and discovered quite a few…interesting facts about you and Usagi."_

_"Okay…"_

_"I discovered that there isn't a credible 'record' of you or Usagi before four years ago."_

_"Really, now?"_

_"Yep. So, I did some cross referencing, and came upon a name: 'Time Trax'."_

_"Ah, I see where this is going. Carl, you seem to be a smart guy, so let me give you some advice: don't go further in your…inquiry."_

_"Or what?"_

_"Or you will learn first hand what's it's like to be 'Icarus', my friend. He got too close for his own good."_

_"Is that a threat?"_

_"No, it's advice. Sometimes, it's great to get away from the source of one's…profession, especially when it becomes hazardous to one's health._

_"…"_

_"Why do you think Usagi and I are HERE? Just for the heck of it?_

_"I suppose not…"_

_"No, it's not," says Ranma, as he signals for another drink. "Carl, just enjoy the dance. Life is too short to be worry non-issues-"_

_"Hey, guys!" Dizzy says, as she trots up to Ranma and Carl. "Enjoying the ball?"_

_"Yes," Ranma and Carl say in unison, as Ranma gets his drink._

_"Great! Hey, Carl? Can I dance with Ronnie?"_

_"Um, sure," Carl says. "Have fun…"_

_Dizzy grabs Ranma by the arm, and leads him to the center of the dance floor._

_"I just wanted to personally thank for helping Johnny take the win tonight," Dizzy says, as she slow danced with Ranma._

_"Ah, it's no big deal," Ranma says, as he polished off his drink. He then places the glass on a nearby table._

_"No, it IS a big deal to me," Dizzy says, as she looked deeply into Ranma's eyes. "Before you came along, I…had a thing for Johnny. But when I saw you working out on the day we met, I knew I found someone to…hang out with."_

_"With, I like to make friends, you know?"_

_"And I wanted to give you this, as a token of my appreciation…"_

_Dizzy moves in to give Ranma an intimate kiss…_

_"Whoa," Ranma says, as he and Dizzy broke the kiss. "I didn't know how you feel…"_

_"I know you and Usagi have a thing going on, but I wanted to let you know…"_

_Dizzy goes to Ranma's right ear._

_"I'm not wearing any underwear, and I have a limo ready to take us for a ride," Dizzy whispers._

_"Um, Dizzy-"_

_"Hey, Ranma," Usagi says to Ranma, as she and the other cheerleaders, minus Carmen, show up. "We're going to get some drinks after the ball. You don't mind, do you?"_

_Ranma looks at Usagi, then looks at Dizzy, and then back at Usagi._

_"No, I don't mind," says Ranma._

_"Great, thank you," Usagi says, as she kisses Ranma on the cheek. She then goes in close to Ranma's right ear._

_"Have fun, Ranma," Usagi says in a whisper, before moving out of Ranma and Dizzy's space. She then turns to look at Dizzy._

_"Later, Diz," Usagi says, as she turns to leave with her fellow cheerleaders._

_"Humph," Ranma says with a slight smile. Apparently, Usagi was purposely dismissing Ranma so that he wouldn't feel guilty for having relations with Dizzy._

_"Ranma?" Dizzy asked with wonder._

_"Nothing. You want to go on a proper date?"_

_Dizzy eyes widened._

_"You…you really mean it?"_

_"Sure. It's our last night of high school, right?"_

_Dizzy smiles._

_"I would really like that," Dizzy says, as she goes into close to Ranma._

_And with that, Ranma and Dizzy have one last dance, knowing that life was going to change for all graduating students of Sao Paulo High School…_

_Two days later…_

_DING-DONG!_

_"Coming!" Usagi said, as she goes to the door. When she opens it, she sees-_

_"Nabiki? Nabiki Kuno?"_

_Nabiki smiles softly, as she swallows slightly._

_"Hello, Usagi," Nabiki says. "Is…Ranma in?"_

_"Um, sure," Usagi says, as she allows Nabiki to enter the condominium that she shares with her husband. It was situated to look down towards a popular beach in Sao Paulo._

_"I didn't know you were coming," Usagi says, as she closes the door behind her. "I haven't seen you since…the gallery open in London."_

_"Yes, it's been a long time."_

_"Uh, yes. Ranma is working out in the back."_

_"Thanks," Nabiki says, as she follows Usagi to the backyard…_

_"Ranma?"_

_Ranma stops lifting weights as soon as he hears his name._

_"Yeah-?" Ranma began, as he sits up to see-_

_"Nabiki?"_

_"Yes," Nabiki says. "You have a moment?"_

_"Sure," Ranma says with a shrug. He then turns to his wife._

_"Could you excuse us for a moment, Usagi?"_

_"Ah," Usagi replied, almost forgetting that between Ranma and his sister-in-law, business comes first._

_"Do you two want anything to drink…eat?" Usagi asked, as she heads back inside._

_"I'll have green tea with a touch of lemon and honey," Nabiki says._

_"Just water…chilled," Ranma replied._

_"Right," Usagi says, as she goes inside the house._

_Once Usagi leaves the backyard, Nabiki turns to Ranma._

_"So," Nabiki begins. "THIS is where you two ended up."_

_"Well, we wanted to go on a nice vacation," Ranma says, as he resumed his workout._

_"And you certainly picked a nice place to do it," Nabiki says, as she looked around the scenery._

_"How did you manage to find us…this time?" Ranma says, as he continued to work out._

_"Well," Nabiki says, as she sits down on a nearby lounge chair. "Here I am, running a clandestine operation like 'Section 31', when several hacks were detected. Tracing it was no problem, but when YOUR name, and Usagi's name, came up, I knew something was up."_

_Ranma stops lifting weights. He sets the weights aside._

_CLUNK!_

_"I know YOU know who hacked into your system, Nabiki," Ranma says. "You're not going to do anything to him, are you?"_

_"You are referring to your little friend Carl?" Nabiki smirked. "No, I have use for him."_

_Nabiki then pulls out a sealed, metal envelope._

_"And now that I've found you, I have use for you as well."_

_"Nabiki, I'm not some dog you can 'sic' on people," Ranma says, as he gets up to towel himself off. "My days as a 'double-zero' agent are OVER."_

_"You might want to read this, Ranma," Nabiki says, as she sets the file down on the table of the bench. "When you do, you might want to change your mind-"_

_"Okay, here you go," Usagi says, as she brings out a tray of drinks._

_"Actually, I can only stay for a short time."_

_"Oh, well, I get you a 'to-go' container then."_

_"That would be nice."_

_Nabiki turns her attention back to Ranma._

_"Just read the documents, okay?"_

_"Fine, but I won't change my mind," Ranma says, as he resumes his workout._

_"Humph," Nabiki says, as she follows Usagi into the house._

_After a long while, Ranma's curiosity get the better of him. So, after finishing his last set, Ranma grabs the metal binder, and opens it using his hand's biometric code (i.e. a hand print). The binder opens to reveal a classified document. With nothing better to do, Ranma sits down with his water, and begins to read the document…_

_A short time later, just as the sun begins to set, Usagi steps outside._

_"Ranma, dinner will be ready soon," Usagi says._

_"Yeah," Ranma says, as he continues to stare off into the distance._

_"Ranma…is there something the matter?"_

_Ranma turns around, and points to the documents within the metal folder._

_"Nabiki gave me that to read."_

_"Okay…"_

_"We need to enlist in the Federation Service," Ranma says._

_"?"_

_The next day…_

_"I can't believe we're doing this," Usagi laments, as she and the throng of new recruits for Federal Service lined up to submit their paperwork._

_"You know we have to do this," Ranma says._

_"I know, it's just…I LIKED being me, and not a hired hand for some institution-"_

_"Hey!" Carmen says happily, as she, Johnny, Carl and Dizzy show up to submit their paper work._

_"Hey," Usagi says sadly._

_"I'm surprised to see you all here," Ranma says._

_"We could say the same thing about you two," Johnny says._

_"I'm not," Carl says, with a knowing expression._

_"So, what are you going in as, Usagi?" Carmen asked._

_"Aerospace and Aviation," Usagi says. It was agreed that Usagi would avoid most of the action, and provide tactical support during their newest mission…_

_"Cool! So am I!"_

_"What about you, Ronnie?" Dizzy asked._

_"Well, Mobile Infantry," Ranma says._

_"Hey, Dizzy and I are going for Mobile Infantry, too!" Johnny says. "Us 'ground pounders' have to stick together…"_

_"Heh, yeah right…"_

_"What about you, Carl?" Usagi says._

_"I was suppose to go into R&D as a Military Scientist, but I got selected for 'Games and Theory'," Carl says._

_"That's Military Intelligence, by the way," Carmen says._

_"Let's form a pact guys," Johnny says. "No matter what happens, we stick together. Cool?"_

_Johnny places his hands out._

_"I'm in," Carmen says, as she places a hand on Johnny's._

_"I suppose, even if we're going to be separated," Carl says, as he places a hand on Johnny's hand._

_"Some of us, maybe," Dizzy says with a knowing smile, as she places her hand unto Carl's._

_"Yeah, I KNOW," Usagi says, as she places a hand on Dizzy's, knowing EXACTLY what she meant._

_Ranma sighs._

_"Yeah, why not," Ranma replied, as he puts his hand on top of his wife's hand. "May this bond of ours protect us from what lies ahead…"_

_As if on cue, some sort of electrical shock ran through the assembled hands._

_"Ow," Johnny says, as he removes his hand. "What was that?"_

_"Static electricity…maybe?" Carmen offered._

_"Maybe," Carl says, as he looks at Ranma with suspicion._

_"MAYbe," Usagi says, as she looks at her husband. She wondered why there was the need to invoke a bonding ritual…_

**Tbc.**


	16. Chapter 16

**TRTSS4: Chasing a Paper Moon! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 16**

* * *

_By Monday the following week, Ranma and his fellow classmates were at Basic Training, where they and their fellow recruits were to be indoctrinated into the Federal Services' "Mobile Infantry", the backbone of Earth's armed forces. By the early 23__rd__ century, the United Federation of Planets still relied upon various member planets to police themselves, and was to contribute resources to the needs of the Federation Council. There was a slow process of integration afoot, as well as changing roles in matters of security. For example, in the case of Earth's role, security is divided as thus: the Federation has Starfleet (which includes the Starfleet's Naval and Marine Forces), while Earth's United Nations—Crystal Tokyo and "Earth Dome" (UN General Secretary, UN General Assembly, and the World Court)—has the Federal Services (Fleet and Mobile Infantry). There has been talk of integration between member worlds, but latent xenophobia is still a factor in these talks…_

_Nevertheless, the only thing on Ranma's mind is to complete basic training…without injuring the drill instructor…_

"…_And NONE of you will have what it takes to be 'mobile infantry', unless you all get through ME," yelled Drill Instructor Master Sergeant Zim. "But any time anyone of you show a sign of weakness, you will be required to sign a 1248 form…and go down 'washout lane'. Do I make myself clear?"_

"_Yes, Drill Instructor!" yelled the new recruits._

_One of the recruits begins giggling._

_Zim immediately walks into the recruit's face._

"_Am I AMUSING you, recruit?" Zim yelled._

"_N-no, Drill Instructor."_

"_I think you ARE," Zim says, as he pulls the recruit from formation. He then throws him into the yard._

"_I think you need to KNOW that I'm NOT a comedian. You see that armory?"_

"_Um, yes, Drill Instructor?"_

"_Run around it."_

"_But-"_

"_MOVE!"_

"_Aw!"_

_Zim sees a fellow Drill Instructor._

"_You! Make sure that this recruit runs."_

"_Right," says the other Drill Instructor, as he takes out his collapsible baton out. "You heard the man! MOVE!"_

"_I'm moving, I'm moving-!"_

_With that taken care of, Zim turns his full attention back at the recruits._

"_Now…let's see if you have what it takes to be in MY 'Mobile Infantry'," Zim says, as he clasped his hands. "Who has what it takes to knock me down?"_

_The recruits look around at each other, until-_

"_I do, Drill Instructor," Ranma says, as he raises his hand. He was still annoyed that he had to cut his trademarked pigtail. Now, he wanted to take his lamentation out on someone…_

"_Ah, first victim," Zim says, as he takes off his utility belt._

"_Man, Ranma," Johnny says. "This guy looks like a 'badass'."_

"_Eh," Ranma says, as he shrugs his shoulders as he gets out of formation. He then feels Dizzy's touch. He looks back at his lover._

"_Be careful, Ronnie," Dizzy says._

_Ranma smiles._

"_I'm Ranma Saotome…I can't LOOSE."_

"_Will see about that, recruit," Zim says, as he faces Ranma. "Now, come an hit me-"_

_POW!_

_Zim flies back a bit._

"_Whoa," says a tall, male blond named "Ace". "I didn't even see that guy move!"_

_Dizzy turns her head towards the blond._

"_He's MY guy, recruit," Dizzy says with smile._

_Zim sits up, and shakes his head._

"_Sweet almighty, son," Zim says. "You're fast."_

"_I guess so," Ranma says._

"_Alright," the Drill Instructor says, as he gets up. "You MUST know the 'Mosh-T' technique."_

"_Mosh-T" was a fairly recent martial arts discipline that relied upon changing one's temporal perceptions. As a result, a person's reaction time can appear to be phenomenal._

"_Among other things," Ranma says._

"_Well, guess what? So do I. Now, let's try that again-!"_

_POW!_

"_Heh, he did it again," Johnny says._

_Zim shakes his head, as Ranma extends his hand to help the Drill Instructor up._

"_Thank you for allowing me to demonstrate the potential of the recruits, Drill Instructor," Ranma says._

_Zim looks at the hand, and then at Ranma. Apparently, Ranma was giving Zim an honorable "out"._

"_I like your style, recruit. You'll make the Mobile Infantry proud…"_

_Later during "chow"…_

"_You never indicated that you were THAT good, Ronnie," says Johnny, as he and Dizzy sat down to eat._

"_Although, I kind of thought as much from our last date," Dizzy says wistfully._

"_So, you two are an item?" Johnny asked._

"_No," Ranma says._

"_Yes," Dizzy replied._

"_Diz, I told you: during Basic and Advanced Training, we should…table things."_

_Dizzy frowns._

"_It's because of Usagi, isn't it?"_

"_Actually, she's the one who doesn't mind us being together, on account of a 'medical condition' she has."_

"_I see…"_

"_I didn't know Usagi was sick," Johnny replied._

"_It's not sickness she has, but just as bad. So, Usagi wants me to be happy, which is why she doesn't mind being with other girls."_

"_Oh, I'm sorry, Ronnie," Dizzy says, as she holds Ranma's hand. "I didn't know that."_

"_Why do you stay with her?" Johnny asks._

"_Usagi…is a part of me, that's why," Ranma says simply._

"_Ohhhhh," Johnny and Dizzy replied._

"_But anyway, I just want to concentrate on training," Ranma says to Dizzy. "That's all."_

"_Fair enough. But you owe me a date, okay?"_

_Ranma smiles._

"_I have no problem paying my tab-"  
"So," says Ace, as he sits down with his tray. "How are you all doing?"_

"_What are you doing here, Ace?" Johnny asked._

"_Well," Ace says, as he turns to face Ranma. "I wanted to see if Ronnie wants to teach me self-defense."_

_Ranma rolls his eyes._

_That after noon, the recruits were back on the field, this time they were practicing knife throwing…_

_Thunk-thunk-thunk!_

_Ranma threw three daggers all at once, while using one hand._

"_Impressive," Zim says, as he recorded his observations on clipboard._

_Thunk!_

"_Yah!" Dizzy yelled in delight, as she hit her target._

_Thunk!_

"_I got it!" Johnny yelled._

_CLANG!_

"_Dang!" Ace yelled._

"_Problem, recruit?" Zim asked._

"_Drill Instructor, I think my knife is dull or something."_

"_Oh, really?"_

"_Yeah. And besides, what good is knife throwing anyway? All you need to do is push a nuke button in a bug fight."_

"_I see. Recruit, put your hand against the wall."_

"_But sir-"_

"_Do it!"_

_Ace hesitantly puts his hand against the wall…_

_As Zim throws the knife to its intended target, Ranma blew out a strong gust. He did so just enough to not arouse suspicion._

_WHOOSH!_

_THUNK!_

"_Ah!" Ace yelled, as the dagger was now between his fingers, instead in his palm. The short burst threw the trajectory off a bit._

_Zim looks over at Ranma, who feigned innocence. Nevertheless…_

"_Recruits, as you can see, if I were to hit my target, the enemy would have been defenseless with only ONE hand. Understand, recruits?"_

"_Yes, Drill Sergeant!" the recruits yelled._

_Zim turns back towards Ranma, who was talking to his friends._

'_Smooth, Saotome,' Zim says with a chuckle. 'Real smooth…"_

_Later…_

"_So, why did YOU join up, Ronnie?" asked one of the recruits, as everyone showered up._

_Ranma stops what he was doing, and looks at the would-be writer._

"_Why do YOU want to know?" Ranma replied._

"_Well, I'm going to be a writer, and I want to write about my experiences."_

"_But HERE? Now?"_

"_Well…um…"_

"_Yeah, it does seem a bit weird, guy," Johnny says._

"_I don't know," Dizzy says, as she scrubbed herself down. "Beats the boredom."_

"_If you WANT to know, I am on a secret mission to prevent untold numbers of casualties from occurring, once the war between Earth and Klandatu begins," Ranma says._

"_You're…serious?"_

"_Of course not," Ranma says with a smile. "You want material for your books, right?"_

"_Er, right…"_

_Meanwhile…_

"…_Love you, Carmen," Johnny says, as he ends his recorded transmission._

_CHIRP!_

"_Sigh," Carmen says to herself, as she digested her boyfriend's message from her desk at the Fleet Academy, which was situated on the Moon._

_Fellow cadet Usagi enters their shared office._

"_We got to launch in five minutes," Usagi says, as she gets her gear from her desk._

"_Oh, no you don't," Carmen says with a smile, as she gets her gear ready. "I'll get to the shuttle pod FIRST, this time."_

_Usagi replied with a smile._

"_Race ya-!"_

_The two cadets run down the corridors of the Lunar Base, until they managed to arrive at the shuttle pod first._

"_Drat!" Carmen complains, as Usagi sits down in the pilots seat. "How do you manage to be so fast?"_

"_There is fast…and there is FASTER," Usagi replied, as she began launch procedures. She then turns towards her friend. "So 'nyah'!"_

"_Feh, whatever," Carmen says with a smile, as she straps herself in. "Preparing for launch sequence-"_

"_Wait!" says one other cadet, as he and a fellow male arrives. Then, they see whose behind the wheel. "Oh, no…not YOU!"_

_Usagi turns her head backwards._

"_Hello, boys," Usagi says ominously._

"_Just don't get us killed…TODAY," says the other male._

"_Yeah, Usagi," Carmen says. "I DO want to complete flight school intact, you know!"_

_Usagi giggles, as she roars the engines of the shuttle pod to life._

_FWOOM!_

_The shuttle pod blasts off, and heads for the huge space station that served as a defensive ring that circles the Moon._

"_Deploying wings," Carmen says._

"_We're going to have to take a short-cut," Usagi says. "Hang on-!"_

_Usagi pilots the craft through the infrastructure of the lunar ring before arriving at their destination: the "UNSS Roger Young"._

"_And I believe you know what to do," Usagi says with a smile._

"_I know, I know…you get the first crack non-simulated piloting," Carmen smirked._

"_Hey, don't be like that," Usagi says, as she prepares for docking. "I just happened to have more flight experience."_

"_Yeah, well, fine. What I don't understand is how you were able to get the courses that you did so quickly. You must have connections or something."_

"_Maybe," Usagi says quietly, knowing that Carmen was RIGHT. Nabiki was pulling the strings of her and Ranma's recruitment, so that they can be in the right place at the right time, when it is time to go to WAR._

"_Or maybe not," Usagi says with a smile. "You'll get plenty of action in the cockpit…TRUST me on that."_

**Tbc.**


	17. Chapter 17

**TRTSS4: Chasing a Paper Moon! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: The "Starship Trooper" stuff takes place roughly fifty years before James T. Kirk's famous "Five-Year" voyage aboard the USS Enterprise, as well as the "Shadow War". In the canon of the "The Ranma Trek" and "Sailor Moon ST" series, only stuff pertaining to "The Rifts" (which includes "The Big O", "Aeon Flux" and a few other genres) and "The Matrix" exists in a different universe. Furthermore, Starfleet, at the time of "Starship Troopers" were the equivalent of NATO. "Earth Force" (i.e. "Babylon Five") is the outgrowth of the reorganization of UN Spacy's "Fleet" and "Mobile Infantry". By the end of the 23****rd**** century, after Kirk supposedly dies, Earth's military forces are firmly a part of Stafleet and the Starfleet Marine Corp programs of the United Federation of Planets. Crystal Tokyo and Earth Dome (UN President and Senate) still exist, with the Federal Service strictly as a security and emergency support mechanism (rather than a military one). C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 17**

* * *

_Once Usagi and company were on board "The Roger Young", Usagi and Carmen reported in to their ship's captain._

"_Cadets Tsukino and Ibanez…reporting as ordered, ma'am," Usagi says._

_Captain Deladier salutes in response._

"_Welcome aboard, cadets," Deladier says, as she lowered her saluting arm. "Please, take your seats."_

"_I get to take her out first," Usagi says, as she sat in the pilot's chair. "Nyah!"_

"_Carmen merely rolls her eyes._

"_It's said that you're a certified pilot already, cadet?" Deladier asks._

"_Yes, ma'am," Usagi says, as she preps the launch sequence. "Before high school, I used to travel through the 'Uncharted Territories'."_

"_You never said that," Carmen interjects._

"_You never ASKED…and I don't particularly TELL anyone what I used to do, Carmen."_

"_Nevertheless, this phase of your training will be flight status for a starship," Deladier says. "Mister Barcalow?"_

_Zander Barcalow, who was a high school football player—who played against the Sao Paulo Tigers months before—and former cadet-turned-flight instructor, enters the scene._

"_Zander?" Usagi and Carmen say in unison._

"_Hello, ladies," Zander says, with a slightly smarmy expression that, for some reason, made him more attractive. "I will be your flight instructor in piloting and navigation."_

"_Imagine that," Usagi says._

"_How did you get assigned here?" Carmen asked._

"_Well, I heard that the top two Fleet cadets were to be assigned to the same ship, so I volunteered."_

"_I bet," Usagi says._

"_So, we call you 'sir'?" Carmen asked._

"_Only when I give an order, 'cadet'."_

"_Yes, sir…"_

"_Alright, first up will be Cadet Tsukino," Zander says, as he gets his clipboard ready. He then turns to Captain Deladier._

"_Ready for instructions, captain."_

"_Excellent," Deladier says, as she leans back in her seat. "Prepare for departure."_

_Zander turns to Usagi and Carmen._

"_Check for flight status, Cadet Tsukino."_

"_Checking, sir," Usagi says, as she runs a "Level One" flight control diagnostic. "Preliminaries check positive."_

"_Helm Control to Engineer status?"_

"_Checking. Synchronization is a-okay."_

"_Cadet Ibanez: status on navigation computer, secondary flight control status and auxiliary weapons control?"_

"_Checking," Carmen says. "Updated navigational charts have been downloaded into system. Flight control back-ups are operational. Weapons are ready for operational status."_

"_Excellent," Zander says. He then turns to Usagi._

"_You may begin."_

"_Yes, sir," Usagi says. She then glances backwards._

"_Ship is ready at full operational flight status, Captain."_

"_Excellent, Cadet Tsukino," Deladier says. "Take her out."_

"_Aye, ma'am._

_Usagi puts her hands on the steering wheel, and pulls back. Slowly, the ship responded likewise._

_Deladier and Zander were concerned that the station's umbilical cords to the Roger Young was still attached, until Usagi flipped the switch to release the umbilical cords were released._

_CHOOM! CHOOM!_

"_In the future, Cadet Tsukino, remove the umbilical cords BEFORE going to full flight status," Zander says._

"_Yes, sir," Usagi says, as she begins to pull out. Once in position, she then turns to the steering wheel until the Roger Young was free and clear of the docking ring._

"_Not bad, cadet," Zander says. "I think we'll have a good time working together."_

"_Ha!" Usagi says. "You'll have an easier time getting with Carmen."_

"_Hey!" Carmen yelled. "I'm not EASY!"_

"_At ease, cadets," Deladier says. "Navigation, plot a warp vector to the Jupiter Planetary Sector."_

"_Aye ma'am," Carmen says, as she plotted the vectors. "Standing by for warp insertion in five, four, three, two, one-"_

"_Warp," Usagi says, as she shifted the Roger Young into warped space. Although the ship was brand new, it still relied up Jump Gates in order to travel to different galactic sectors within a minimum amount of time._

_WOOSH!_

_Meanwhile, training of the newest Mobile Infantry recruits continues, as war games were being played between blue and red teams._

"_Ranma!" Johnny says, as he and Dizzy brought up the rear. "We're getting slaughtered."_

"_At the rate things are going, none of us will be 'Plattoon Leader'," Dizzy says._

"_Hmmm," Ranma says. "With these guys cocky, maybe we can 'flip the script'."_

"_That's it," Dizzy says. "You and Johnny can go on a double-barrel roll."_

"_Classic fake out," Johnny says. He then turns to Ranma._

"_Ready?"_

_Ranma smiles._

"_Ready," Ranma replied._

"_On three," Dizzy says. "Now."_

_Johnny was the first one to move, as he rolled. This move draws the blue team out, just in time for Dizzy and Ranma to lay down suppression fire._

_BLAM!_

_Considering the fact that lasers were involved, the Blue Team fell down, and were harmlessly immobilized._

_ZZZZAAAARK!_

_Johnny then crouches down, allowing Ranma to bring board into air on his back._

_SPRONG!_

_Flying through the air—without the application of his "special abilities"—Ranma took aim at his opponents._

_BLAM! BLAM! BLAM-!_

_With line clear, Johnny is able to capture the Red Team's flag, and thus win the game._

"_Saotome's team got the win," says the assistant drill instructor._

"_Indeed," says senior drill instructor Zim._

"_So, who gets to be platoon leader and squad leader?"_

_Zim muses, while he sees that Dizzy was hugging Ranma…_

"_Orders from high," Zim says. "Saotome will be Platoon Leader, while Rico, Flores, Levy and Breckinridge will be squad leaders."_

"_That…is unusual, Zim."_

"_Lately, a lot of things have been unusual," Zim says. "But I believe that Saotome has what it takes to be platoon leader."_

_Later…_

"_Well, hotshot," Ace says, as Ranma polishes his platoon leader pin. "Looks like YOU get the top position."_

"_Eh," Ranma says, as he puts on his pin on his black t-shirt._

"_Ace, what are you complaining about?" Johnny asked. "We all got leadership pins."_

"_Yes, as squad leaders."_

"_Well, I'm glad that Ronnie got the job," Dizzy says._

"_Eh," Ranma shrugs._

"_Mail call!" says the assistant drill instructor, as he begins passing out data chips._

"_Cool!" Johnny says, as he gets his chip. "It HAS to be Carmen…"_

"_I swear that Carmen has got Johnny tied around his finger," Dizzy says._

"_Well, she WAS the head cheerleader," Ranma says, as he accepted his chip._

_Dizzy sees this._

"_So, Usagi e-mailed you something," says Dizzy._

"_Maybe," Ranma says. "Most likely, she's going to brag about her choice of 'careers'…"_

"_Well," Dizzy says, as she gathered her papers. "Have fun."_

_And with that, Dizzy leaves._

"_I wonder what that is all about, Ronnie," Ace says._

"_Most likely jealous of my other relationship," Ranma says. "Now, if you can excuse me…"_

"_Sure. WHAT?"_

_Ranma goes to his bunk, pops in the data-chip and begins to play the recording…_

"_Hi, Ranma!" Usagi says jubilantly. Behind her was the Jupiter backdrop. "I hope that you're okay, and that you, Johnny and Dizzy are having fun in boot camp…"_

"_Fun, she says…"_

"_Anyway, I got my commission early, so you are looking at 'Ensign Usagi Tsukino', Flight Officer."_

"_Good job…"_

"_Carmen…is a little upset, which is no surprise that she has decided to break-up with Johnny."_

"_Uh, oh…"_

"_Anyway, I know I can trust you in…giving Johnny a shoulder to cry on, so, please…help him out."_

"_Must I be the 'papa bear'?"_

"_Anyway, tell Dizzy that I expect her to please you in bed. After all, SOMEONE has to. Hugs and kisses!"_

_CHIRP!_

_Ranma sighs, as he removes the data chip. Ace sits down on Ranma's bed._

"_What?" Ranma asked tersely._

"_You better talk to your boy, Johnny," Ace says. "He just received a 'Dear John' e-mail from his girl."_

"_Right," Ranma says, as he gets up. "Oh, and Ace?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Get off my bed."_

"_Oh, right."_

_As Ranma sits down on Johnny's bed…_

"_Hey," Ranma says._

_Johnny turns to look at Ranma._

"_I guess you heard, huh?" Johnny says._

"_Yeah, I did…from Usagi."_

"_Huh. Ronnie, do you know WHY I joined the Federal Service?"_

"_Considering the fact that you turned down the life of a vacationer, I say you joined the Federal Service to impress Carmen."_

"_Wait…how-?"_

"_Johnny, that's what guys DO. Heck, back when I was…younger, I would typically fight for the honor of girls that I didn't really like…at least, not at first."_

"_Huh. But now…here I am without purpose."_

"_Johnny the only thing I can say is that you signed up for two years of Federal Service. According to you, you left home under less-than desirable circumstances."_

"_Yeah, but…this is Carmen we're talking about."_

"_Johnny, don't be an idiot. Just because you and Carmen were intimate after the Graduation Dance-"  
"We were in love."_

"_Really? Then what just happened?"_

"…"

"_Johnny, there comes a time in your life that you will have to be able to know the difference between 'love' and 'sex'…as well as the degrees of both. For example, I love Usagi, as she loves me. But we are grown enough to know that having sexual relations can be about loving someone, liking someone…or just 'knocking boots'."_

"_So what is it between you and Dizzy?"_

"_We like each other enough to have sexual relations with each other. I told her flat out that Usagi was my soul mate, and that she will have to deal with that. Dizzy accepted that, and is willing to be my girlfriend at this time of her life. Eventually, she will make her decision if she wants to continue our present arrangement."_

"_And if she does?"_

"_Then I will take care of her…but I still won't marry. If you're honest with people, then THEY will have earned the right to be honest with YOU in return."_

"_Sounds…complicated."_

"_That it is…that it is. Just promise me that you do things for YOU…and not for others."_

"_I'll…remember that. Thanks, Ronnie."_

"_Any time."_

**Tbc.**


	18. Chapter 18

**TRTSS4: Chasing a Paper Moon! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 18**

* * *

_The next day, the recruits of were to handle the live ammunition for the first time._

"_Alright, listen up, recruits," Zim says, as he walks back and forth in front of the squad. "You will go through a 'live-fire' exercise. Remember your training…and you'll do well. DO YOU HEAR ME?"_

"_YES, DRILL INSTRUCTOR!" called out the new recruits._

"_Good, because I expect you all to do better than the LAST batch of recruits to grace their presence in MY boot camp."_

_Zim turns to Ranma._

"_Platoon Leader, send your squads OUT."_

"_Yes, Drill Instructor," Ranma says. He then turns to his fellow recruits. "Squad Leaders! In an orderly fashion…MOVE OUT!"_

"_Yes, Platoon Leader!" yelled the squad leaders. _

_And thus the live weapons exercise begins._

"_Got you!" Johnny says, as he fired his rifle at the first wave of 'dummies' that popped up out of the ground. However, these dummies could shoot harmless laser back at the recruits. In theory, once the assaulter gets "tagged", their rifle automatically shuts down._

"_I got mine!" Dizzy says, as she shot her target._

_Then suddenly, Breckenridge—a farmer who chose to join up—pops up in Dizzy's line of sight._

"_Yahhhh!" Breckenridge yells, as he shot the target designated for Dizzy._

"_Damn it, Breckenridge!" Dizzy yells._

"_I didn't see you!" Breckenridge yells. "This helmet is all wrong!"_

_Ranma sees this._

"_Hold your fire!" Ranma says, as he held up his fist. He then goes over to Breckenridge._

"_Problem?"_

_Breckenridge angrily removes his helmet._

"_Yeah, this stupid helmet is too loose on my head."_

"_Breckenridge, put back on your helmet-!" Ranma began to say._

"_Yeah, 'cuz you might get us all killed-" says Jonah (African-America girl), before she gets tagged by a dummy._

_ZAP!_

_Somehow, the safeties of her pistol failed to operate, as she jerked and let loose a volley rounds._

"_Ahhh-!"_

_Now, Breckenridge's life would have ended that day. However, on that day, Ranma was around._

_Quickly, Ranma stuck out his hand, as the world around him seemed to slow down._

"_Whoa," Breckenridge says, as the rounds intended for his head stopped in mid air, before falling._

"_Humph," Ranma says, as he takes Breckenridge's helmet, and slammed it on Breckenridge's head._

"_Next time WAIT until we're not having a live-fire exercise, okay?"_

"_Sure, Ronnie. But how-?"_

"_You don't need to know that."_

"_But perhaps we do, recrui,"t says Zim, as he and a few guards stood in front of him._

"_Ronnie?" Dizzy asked._

"_Don't worry about it," Ranma says with a smile. He then turns to Ace._

"_Yo, Ace!"_

"_Yeah?" Ace replied._

"_You're in charge until I get back."_

"_Right…'magic man'," Ace says with a nod and a wink. "And maybe, you can show me how you did that trick of yours."_

"_Not if he shows me FIRST, Ace," Johnny says._

_Ranma could only roll his eyes._

_A short time later, Ranma was standing at attention in front of the base commander, with Zim off to the side. For a long time, the Major said nothing. And then…_

"_WHO are you?" the officer asks._

"_Sir, I am Recruit Saotome…SIR," Ranma replied._

"_Damn it, that's not what I want to know," the major says. "I got your file on hand to tell me that…or so I THINK."_

"_I don't know what you mean, sir."_

"_Then let me elaborate. I made some interesting inquires about you. I even had to call in favors just to glen some of the information that I managed to get. And you know what I've found?"_

"_What did you find, sir?"_

"_Before four years ago, you were a Federal Marshal."_

"_Okay…"_

"_And before THAT, you were a starship captain…a member of the United Federation of Planet's 'Starfleet'."_

"_Okay…"_

"_But your FIRST commission was as a MACO officer aboard the NX-01 Enterprise."_

"_That sounds like an interesting resume, sir."_

"_Well, I'm sure it is, since it's the 'resume' of a man who had first came upon the scene nearly sixty years ago!"_

_Zim looks at Ranma bewilderment._

"_That is very interesting, sir. However, I must point that it is impossible for one such as myself to have accumulated such a resume…without proof. And besides, the occupations of those professions belongs to my grandfather and father, both of which are named 'Ranma Saotome. Am I correct?"_

_The major growled slightly, as he leans back in his seat._

"_That is correct…lucky for you. However, that little stunt of yours tells me that I am on to something."_

"_I am originally from the 'Uncharted Territories', sir. You know how weird and mysterious that area of space can get."_

"_Riiiight."_

_The base commander turns to the Senior Drill Instructor._

"_Anything to add, Drill Instructor?"_

"_No sir, though both Breckenridge and Jonah should face administrative punishment for their recklessness," Zim says._

"_Very, well-"_

"_Sir, if I may ask, what does 'administrative punishment' call for?" Ranma asks._

"_Ten lashes…each," the major replied. "This is the way to avoid receiving a general discharge."_

_Ranma thought for a moment. _

"_Then permission to accept their punishment FOR them, sir."_

"_And the reason being…?"_

"_You get the satisfaction of this inquiry, the Mobile Infantry recruits will take their training seriously…and Breckenridge and Jonah will owe me a favor."_

"_Humph." _

_Thirty minutes later, Ranma found him self strung up, waiting to be whipped. Everyone on the base was to witness this punishment._

"_Here," Zim says, as he offers a mouth guard to Ranma. "You'll need this."_

_Ranma turns to Zim…and smiled._

"_No, I won't," replied Ranma simply._

"_You think you're such a bad-arse, huh?" Zim says with a smile._

"_I KNOW I am," Ranma replied. "Heck, 'administrative punishment' is something I'd do on a Saturday night…with my best girl."_

"_Humph."_

_With that, Zim steps back._

"_FOR FAILING TO KEEP DISCIPLINE WITHIN HIS PLATOON, RECRUIT RANMA SAOTOME WILL RECEIVE ADMINISTRATIVE PUNISHMENT…IN THE FORM OF TWENTY LASHES."_

_There was a sudden wince that passes over the assembled crowd._

_The assistant drill instructor unfurls his whip, and-_

_CRACK!_

"_One!"_

_CRACK!_

"_Two!"_

_CRACK!_

"_Three!"_

_Everyone could see that the skin on Ranma's back was being torn up, but Ranma himself looked practically board._

"_Four-!"_

"_Drill Instructor Zim," Ranma says. "You got any reading material or something…?"_

_Meanwhile…_

"_Well, look what we have," Zander says, as he sees Usagi and Carmen talking. "Do I see a dereliction of duty?"_

_Usagi looks at Zander._

"_No," Usagi replied._

"_Really?"_

"_Yes," Carmen says, as she points out the display panel of the navigation computer. "See?"_

"_Hmmm," Zander says. "These aren't the standard coordinates."_

"_That's because I've optimized the flight vector," Carmen says._

_Zander double-checked the coordinates._

"_Well, I'll be damned. I guess you're good at what you do."_

"_I should hope…if I'm going to make command before Usagi."_

"_I your dreams."_

"_Other than monitoring the 'Third Watch'…what have you ladies have been up to?"_

_Usagi and Carmen both look at each other…and giggle._

"_What?"_

"_Well, we've been talking about our ultimate fantasies," Usagi says. "I was saying I preferred the more traditional approach of leather, chains and whips."_

"_Um, huh?"_

"_And I was saying that experimenting with 'produce' was the better way of being intimate," Carmen says._

_KLUMP!_

"_Zander, are you okay?" Usagi says, as she and Carmen help their flight instructor up to his feet._

"_You should be careful about not getting distracted."_

"_Um, what was that?" Zander says with a confused expression._

_Suddenly, the proximity alarms ring out, as the Roger Young begins to tilt._

"_There's a gravity field out there," Usagi says, as she sits into the navigation chair. As part of her training, she was to get certified in both piloting and navigation._

_Zander sits on the captain's chair._

"_Helm, do you see the unidentified object?" Zander says._

"_Negative- wait, asteroid is dead head," Carmen says._

_Zander punches the call button for Captain Delandier's quarters._

"_Report," Delandier says, as she answers her call while on screen._

"_Captain, we are facing a possible collision with an asteroid."_

"_Analysis?"_

"_Standard nickel/iron compensation- wait, I'm detecting elements of 'dark matter'."_

"_That explains why we couldn't track it," Delandier says. "Lieutenant, go to 'yellow alert'!"_

"_Aye, ma'am," Zander says, as he makes the general call. "All hands on deck: yellow alert! I repeat: yellow alert! This not a drill! I repeat: this is NOT a drill!"_

_As the klaxons sounded…_

_Cadet Tsukino, I am relieving you of your station," Zander says._

"_But, sir-"_

"_Now."_

_Usagi immediately leaves navigation._

"_Take the auxiliary station," Zander says. "Nothing personal, but this emergency requires a senior officer to be on hand."_

"_Yes, sir," Usagi says, as she goes to the auxiliary station._

"_Impact in six minutes," Zander says._

"_Deploying emergency thrusters protocols," Carmen says, as she smashes a tiny glass pain._

_SMASH!_

_Doing so would circumvent normal operating procedures._

"_Apply boosters in five…four…three…two…one…NOW" Zander yells._

_Carmen activates the boosters, as the Roger Young careens below the asteroid. Unfortunately, the upper deck is sheered off in the process…_

_FWAK!_

"_Usagi, close compartment 21," Zander orders._

"_Yes, sir," Usagi says, as she did as she was told._

_Soon, the bridge was filled with crewmembers._

"_Damage report!" Delandier asked._

"_We lost compartment 21, ma'am," Zander says. "We're lucky to be alive."_

"_And the object?"_

"_I calculate it as coming from the 'arachnid quarantine zone'."_

"_Get me Fleet HQ." Delandier says, as she turns to her communications officer._

"_Can't, ma'am," says the officer. "Unable to use normal communications link."_

"_Damn."_

"_Wait," Usagi says. "Ma'am, is Fleet HQ capable of receiving 'Morse Code?"_

"_Yes…"_

"_We can turn the deflector grid to send a message. It's a long shot, but-"_

"_Then do it," Delandeir says. "If this works, we can warn Earth before it's too late."_

**Tbc.**


	19. Chapter 19

**TRTSS4: Chasing a Paper Moon! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 19**

* * *

_Thanks to Usagi, the main grid—normally used for navigation—was modified into a makeshift communications array, replacing the one that had gotten destroyed earlier. As a result, a message was successfully sent to Fleet HQ. Using the Lunar Ring, the asteroid was destroyed in the nick-of-time. Nevertheless, because of this near-disaster, the Earth Dome has authorized the Federal Service to take appropriate actions…_

_Months later, Ranma and his companions found themselves on Ticonderoga Station, which was deep in the heart of the Arachnid Quarantine Zone. The zone was on the cusp of the so-called 'Uncharted Territories', and, thanks to a detailed analysis, was seemingly expanding into other areas. The United Federation of Planets' position was to allow the Terrans to deal with the situation first, since the zone bordered their jurisdiction._

"_Man, can you believe this?" Johnny says, as he and his fellow troopers roamed about the promenade. "We're going to see some action!"_

_Ranma gives Johnny "The Look"._

"_What?"_

"_You didn't read the reports, have you?" Ranma says._

"_What's the matter, Ronnie?" Dizzy says._

"_Yeah, their just bugs, you know," Ace says._

"'_Bugs' that are faster and stronger than humans," Ranma says with disgust. "And if THAT is worse, the plan to simply send the Mobile Infantry to Klandathu WITHOUT softening the target first is stupid."_

"_So, you know better of something?" asked Shujimi._

"_Yeah, I do."_

_Ranma looks around the promenade, as members of the Mobile Infantry and Fleet mill about the place. Somehow, he knows that many of these people won't be coming back alive. Worse, those that do might come back maimed…_

"_Ranma?" Dizzy asked._

_Ranma turns to his friends in his unit. He may not be able to save everyone, but at least he can keep his comrades safe as long as possible._

"_No matter what happens, you have to trust in whatever I say to you guys. Okay?"_

_Dizzy holds Ranma's arms._

"_Okay, Ronnie."_

"_Me, too, Ronnie," Johnny says._

"_Yeah!" Ace says. "Besides, I think those tricks you taught us after you got administrative punishment might come in handy."_

"_Let's just hope you remember ALL those techniques I taught ya."_

"_Hey, let's go and get 'cut'," Breckenridge says, as he points to a tattoo parlor._

"_A tattoo?" Ranma replied. "I think I got enough already."_

"_Ronnie, come on… let's do it," Dizzy says. "I can also put you name on my-"_

"_Johnny! Ranma! Dizzy!" yells a voice from the eatery section._

_The three named members of the Mobile Infantry turns to look up towards the eatery section of the promenade see two familiar faces._

"_Hey!" Ranma says. "It's Usagi and Carmen!"_

"_I didn't know they'd be here," Dizzy says._

"_Yeah," Johnny says with disappointment._

"_What?"_

"_Remember that Johnny and Carmen broke up?" Ranma says, as he whispers into Dizzy's ear._

"_Ohhhhh…"_

_Usagi and Carmen, now Flight Officers, run up to the three._

"_Hi, Johnny," Carmen says, as she smiles._

"_Ma'am," Johnny says, as he salutes._

_Carmen salutes in reply._

"_Johnny, you look well," Carmen says._

"_As do you," Johnny replies. "You…want to go somewhere and talk?"_

"_Sure."_

_Johnny turns to Ranma and Dizzy._

"_I'll catch up to you two later."_

"_Sure," Ranma says._

"_Nice seeing you again, Carmen," Dizzy says with a nod._

"_You, too, Diz," Carmen says, before she and Johnny walk off._

"_Ranma," Usagi says, as she hugged her husband. "Oh, how I missed you…"_

"_You know, you shouldn't be doing that in public…ma'am," Dizzy says with a frown. She still didn't like the fact that Ranma had a special place in his heart for Usagi…_

"_Oh, the hat," Usagi says, as she takes off her cap. "Forgot about. And what's with this formality business, Dizzy? We're friends, right?"_

_Dizzy looks at Usagi for a moment before she sighs._

"_Yeah, we are," says Dizzy with a smile, as she hugs her old classmate. "It's just that…you and Ronnie…"_

"_I know, Diz," Usagi says. "But like I always say: there's lot of Ranma to love."_

"_So you don't mind?"_

"_No, not really. Long ago, Ranma and I decided to be open about our relationship. Sure, in an ideal world, he would be my one and only, but life is too short to quibble about tradition. And besides, did you know that many Earth cultures condone polygamy and polyandry?"_

"_I did not know that…"_

"_And hopefully, we'll never find out…at least for now," Ranma says. "Diz, can you-?"_

"_Sure, Ronnie," Dizzy replied. "Besides, I think Johnny is going to need moral support."_

_From afar, the conversation between Johnny and Carmen looks intense…_

"_No kidding," Ranma replied._

_Dizzy turns her attention towards Usagi._

"_Nice seeing you again…and thanks," Dizzy says with a smile._

_When Dizzy leaves to give Johnny moral support, Ranma turns to look at his wife._

"_So…congratulations," Ranma says. "You made 'Flight Officer'."_

"_Thanks," Usagi replied._

"_So, what are your functions?"_

"_Well, I'm still certified to be a 'Ship's Pilot', but since this war got declared, I've been moved to 'Tactical and Escort'."_

"_Nice. You get to go 'Top Gun'."_

"_Yeah, but that's something you're better at."_

"_Hey, being in Mobile Infantry will allow me to do the heavy lifting. We agreed to it, remember?"_

"_I guess so…"_

_Silence. _

"_And speaking of which, you made 'Platoon Sergeant'," Usagi says._

"_Hey, what better way to end this Arachnid crisis than by being up front in the thick of things?"_

"_Well…just be careful, okay?"_

_Ranma smiles._

"_Hey, I'm Ranma Saotome…I can't LOSE-"_

_SMASH!_

_Ranma and Usagi both turn to see Johnny getting into a fight with one of the Flight Officers…_

"_Hey, that guy looks familiar," says Ranma, as he and Usagi head up to the upper promenade._

"_His name is Zander," Usagi says. "You played football against him a year ago."_

"_THAT guy?"_

_Ranma eventually intercedes and calls Johnny off, while pulling "rank"._

"_Let me go-!" Johnny yells._

"_I'm speaking to you as your Platoon Sergeant," Ranma says. "BACK OFF."_

"_Grrrr!" Johnny growled, as he calmed down._

_Meanwhile, Usagi whispers something into Zander's ear, causing him to nearly collapse. Carmen merely rolled her eyes._

"_Um, sorry about that folks," Zander says, as he straightens his uniform. "We ALL should behave as proper members of the Federal Service, in this time of crisis. Yeah…"_

"_That's odd," says Dizzy, as she, Johnny and Ranma walk away._

"_With Usagi involved, no it isn't," replied Ranma drolly._

"_Man, what jerk," Johnny says, as he walks briskly. "Come…let's get those 'tats'…"_

_A few minutes later, Ranma looks at his new tattoo. It had the traditional skull/heart/lightning bolt motif, plus a tattoo of a nude Usagi—with angels wings and halo—on one side, and a nude Dizzy—with devil horns, leather wings and red tail— on the other side._

"_Did you REALLY have to do that?" Dizzy says with annoyance._

"_Hey, if I'm going to get a tattoo, I want to make it SPECIAL-"_

"_Argh!" Johnny yells, as Ace pours whisky over Johnny's tattoos._

"_Hurts, doesn't it?" Ace says jokingly._

_Ranma shakes his head._

_A few days later, Fleet HQ sends its "expeditionary force" to begin the assault on Klandathu. Each transport ship was equipped with an aerospace squadron that will be assigned to escort duty, as the Mobile Infantry is dropped into the combat zone._

"_This is 'Moon Princess' calling 'The Roger Young'," Usagi says, as she and her aerospace squadron move into position. "We're ready to escort 'Mobile Infantry' into the danger zone. Over."_

_Aboard the Roger Young…_

"_Affirmative, 'Moon Princess'," Captain Daladier says. She the turns to her 'Number One'."_

"_Number One, begin launching 'drop ships'."_

"_Yes, ma'am," Zander says, as he gives the signal to board and launch the drop ships. "Launching sequence…has BEGUN."_

_Below decks, troopers begin a rapid boarding process, as each platoon boards their drop ship. Ranma, being the Platoon Sergeant, is the last to board._

"_All present and accounted for, sir," Ranma says._

"_Excellent!" says the platoon commander. He then turns to the platoon._

"_We are going in as the first wave," says the platoon commander. "Leaves more 'bugs' for us to kill…"_

_Ranma tried to avoid rolling his eyes. As overly confident he can get sometimes, the level of bravado from the attack force was almost nauseating…_

"_You see anything with more than two legs, you kill. You get me?"_

"_We get you, sir!" yells the platoon in unison._

"_Excellent! Platoon Sergeant…lock them in."_

"_Yes, sir," Ranma says, as he activates the clamps to hold his platoon in place. He then gets into position himself, and locks himself and the platoon leader down. As he waits for the drop to begin, Ranma sees a smiling Dizzy, who gives him the 'thumbs up' salute. Ranma replies by give her nod and a wink…_

_POP!_

_The drop ships are let loose, as they begin their descent to the planet's surface. At the same time, Usagi and her pilots escorts the drop ships, making sure that the plasma discharges does not impede the drop ships' descent vector._

"_Whoo-rah!" yells Shujumi, as he screams._

"_If you remember your training, you'll make it back alive!" the platoon leader yells._

_Meanwhile, Ranma closes his eyes, as he expands his mind…_

'_Usagi, what's the situation?' Ranma thought telepathically._

'_Ranma, Nabiki was right,' Usagi thought like-wise. 'There is an intelligence at work.'_

'_In other words, it's a trap.'_

'_Exactly. But in order to convince the brass of this, casualties may have to be a bit…high.'_

'_Damn. I was afraid of this…'_

_Soon, the drop ships reach their landing zones._

_THOOM!_

_Once landed, the drop ship releases its human cargo._

"_Everyone, into position!" yells the platoon commander, as the troops run to their designated targets: plasma bugs. These Arachnids used their ability to discharge concentration of plasma as weapons. On level, they were powerful enough to destroy ships. On another level, these energy discharges were powerful enough to knock the dark matter across several sectors…including to the Terran Sector. So now, the objective was to eliminate these Arachnids…_

_As soon as the troopers were in position, they all see that the thorax of these type of bugs were expanding to release the plasma._

"_Hey, they're 'farting'!" Breckenridge says._

"_Knock it off," Ranma says. He turns to his platoon commander._

"_Sir?"_

"_Use the grenade launchers," the platoon leader says._

"_Right," Ranma says, as he signals Jonah and Shujumi. "Target those bugs."_

"_Yes, platoon sergeant," the two 'fire carriers' replied in unison, as Shujumi and Jonah hoist their launchers, while two others loads them._

"_Fire in the hole!" Shujumi yells._

_Everyone ducks, as the launchers discharges their ordinances._

_FWOOM! FWOOM!_

_Just as the 'farting' arachnids were about to launch another volley-_

_BOOOM!_

_WHOOM!_

_Once the air was clear, the platoon commander rises to his feet._

"_Follow me-!"_

_Dizzy turned towards Ranma._

"_Ronnie-"_

"_Just follow his lead for now," Ranma says, as he gets up. "It'll be only a matter of time before-"_

"_Arrrgh!"_

_Ranma quickly pulls his platoon commander before he could be finished-off by the Arachnid, while Johnny shoots the assailant dead._

"_Medic!" Ranma yells._

"_It looks like you're in charge now," Ace says._

"_Yeah, it does. First squad, second squad! Phalanx position!"_

_First squad gets on their knees, while second squad stands. Both took aim._

"_Third squad! Fourth squad! Pincer position!"_

_Ace takes his squad to one side, while Breckenridge takes his squad to the other side._

_Ranma taps into his microphone._

"_Remember what I taught you guys," Ranma says._

"_Here they come!" says Dizzy!_

_Swarms of Aracnid were heading their way._

"_Steady…steady…NOW!"_

_In unison, First Platoon used a combination of sniper fire, night scope and 'Mosh-T' to hit their respective targets: the Arachnid's brain stem. Scores of bugs were being mowed down._

"_We're doing it!" Johnny says. "We're beating these guys-!"_

"_Platoon sergeant," says a communications specialist, as she runs up to Ranma. "A general retreat call has been giving!"_

"_Figures as much," Ranma says. He then turns to his platoon._

"_PLATOON!" Ranma yells. "Third and fourth squad: fall back to the landing zone!"_

_Ace and Breckenridge move their squads out._

"_Second squad! Fall back!"_

_Dizzy moves her squad back._

"_Sergeant-" Dizzy begins to say._

"_Just fall back, corporal," Ranma says._

_Dizzy nods her head._

"_First squad, fallback!"_

_Johnny moves his squad out. However-_

"_Johnny, I need your help on something."_

_Johnny raises an eyebrow._

_A short time later, another swarm of Arachnid enters the scene, determined to find more pray. However, as they pass the spot where Ranma and his platoon were earlier. Unfortunately for them, they failed to notice the seismic charges had strewn about the field._

_BOOOM!_

_The resulting chain reaction of explosions wiped out hundreds of the Arachnid forces. Meanwhile, Ranma and his friends look at the damage from the vantage of the monitors of their drop ship, as they return to the Roger Young._

"_That was awesome!" Ace says jovially._

"_No, this is the beginning," Ranma says somberly._

**Tbc.**


	20. Chapter 20

**TRTSS4: In Search of a Paper Moon!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 20**

* * *

_Back on Earth, the director of the mysterious "Section 31" reads the latest data from her assistant and field operative… "Here is the latest report from the front, Director," says Major Carl Jenkins (Military Intelligence), as he handed the report to Nabiki Kuno._

_Nabiki looks up from her work._

"_Thank you," Nabiki says, as she accepted the report._

"_Thanks to your preparations, over all casualties never exceeded 100,000."_

"_Which is still too high," Nabiki says, as she sets the report down before removing her glasses and setting them down on her desk. She then rubs her forehead._

"_I ought to return to Asgard for some rest and relaxation," Nabiki says quietly. "Or merge with my other self to visit Kasumi in the Fifth World…"_

"_What was that, ma'am?" Carl asked._

"_Nothing, Major."_

"_I AM amazed that you were secure allies for this operation, ma'am."_

"_Not at all. Many of the 'Nerima Wrecking Crew' and 'Sailor Scouts' have long since pledged to protect Earth from invaders, so their participation in this…war with these Arachnids is an extension of THAT. And of course, that doesn't include the metahuman and paranormal individuals who had joined up for the express purpose of fighting Arachnids."_

"_If this is the case, why not publicize this fact? Surely, their participation can be a morale booster."_

"_No, as per orders from high, humanity have to be the masters of this world, hence the need to use discretion in insuring that," Nabiki says, while she thinks about the edict that the Norse All-Mother, Queen Usagi-Thordis, has decreed. In spite of being in the Norse realm these days, she was STILL the head of the Technocratic Union. However, she has allowed Lady Nabiki-Lordis—the Norse goddess of magic and mystery—to run her earthly operations for her, hence the creation of "Section 31". In the future, the All-Mother will assume the throne of Crystal Tokyo as "Neo-Queen Serenity". For now, Nabiki handles her business on Earth, while acting as her liaison to the "regent" of Crystal Tokyo, Hoshi Sato, also known as Queen Terra I…_

"_I see…"_

"_Besides, these 'specialists' wouldn't want to be publicly recognized anyway."_

"_I understand. So, what is the next order of the day?"_

"_From my understanding of your reports, you think there is an intelligence behind these recent Arachnid activities."_

"_Correct. Standard science on insect behavior indicates that a 'mass' this size indicates both a strong hierarchical structure…and a central intelligence."_

_Nabiki taps her fingers._

"_A 'brain bug'," Nabiki replied._

"_Correct."_

"_Suggestions?"_

"_Considering the fact that Klandathu is heavily fortified, we need to go to a less-fortified Arachnid stronghold…"_

_Carl punches up a holographic representation of the Klandathu Sector._

"'_Planet P' lies on the fringes of this sector. It's still heavily fortified, but it has no where near the number of Arachnids that Klandathu has."_

"_Hmmm…"_

_BLIP!_

_The holographic map disappears._

"_I suggest that we 'test' the theory that there is a central intelligence, by sending a Special Forces unit to Planet P."_

"_Well, we can't simply send a team there on a 'fact-finding' mission. There HAS to be a more substantial reason for sending ANYONE to Planet P."_

"_Actually, we do," Carl says, as he hands Nabiki another file._

_Nabiki reads the file…_

"_So Federal Service lost contact with one of our outposts on Planet P."_

"_Apparently so. In fact, we had lost contact when the Arachnids launch their assault against Earth."_

"_Hmmm," Nabiki muses. She had authorized the Federal Service to send a group of military scientists to monitor Arachnid activities. It was because of their initial findings that indicated a possible attack on Earth…_

"_Is there any indication that General Owens is still alive?" Nabiki asked._

"_No, ma'am."_

"_Then I suggest we make sure that a proper rescue is initiated. Who's available?"_

"_Considering the nature of this situation, I would recommend Captain Rasczak combat group."_

"_Isn't his team on assignment on planet 'Tango Urilla'?"_

"_He's waiting for his order to come down. Plus, his combat group need to be 'replenished'."_

"_I see. Do you have any one to recommend for…'Rasczak's Roughnecks'?"_

"_In fact…I DO."_

"_Good. See that you carry out this new operation, but AFTER we have a new 'Sky Marshal' in place."_

"_Very well, ma'am."_

"_Oh, and one more thing…"_

_Nabiki hands Carl an official envelope with the seal of the Federal Service._

"_Congratulations on your promotion…Colonel Jenkins."_

_Carl smiles._

"_Thank you, ma'am."_

_Meanwhile…_

_The Roger Young limps back to Ticonderoga Station, with what was left the Federal Service's expeditionary fleet._

"_Status, 'Number Two'," Deladier ordered._

_Usagi quickly checks her instruments. Since her friend Carmen has been injured during the Arachnid's counteract, the Moon Princess has been taken up the slack._

"_We have docking clearance, ma'am," Usagi says, as she observes all the other damaged ships; some more so than others._

"_We're lucky to be alive, ma'am," Zander says._

"_Luck has nothing to do with it," Deladier says. "We have a competent crew."_

_Usagi nods her head. She hopes to see how okay Ranma was…_

_Usagi, Zander and Carmen enter the main promenade. Before the expedition, the place was filled with jovial troopers and pilots. Now, the injured—maimed or otherwise—and the dying filled these halls._

"_Please!" says a trooper who was gutted, as he grabs Usagi's left arm. "Help me-!"_

"_Let her go!" Zander says, as he attempts to pry away the trooper's arm._

"_No, I'll take care of it," Usagi says. "You take Carmen to 'sickbay' to treat her concussion."_

_Usagi then turns to her friend Carmen._

"_It'll be okay, Carmen."_

_Carmen simply nods her head._

"_Come on…let's go," Zander says, as he escorts Carmen to 'sickbay'…_

"_Now, let me help you," Usagi says, as she tosses aside her gear._

"_Wait!" says a medic. "You're not authorized to treat the injured."_

"_I AM rated as an 'EMT'. Is that good enough?"_

_In actuality, Usagi had been trained to be a medical doctor during her considerably long life. But officially, she had a certificate to be an 'emergency medical technician'…_

_The medic looks into Usagi's eyes…_

"_Okay," the medic says, as he hands a medical kit to Usagi. "Just follow me lead."_

_Usagi accepts the kit while nodding her head. She then looks down at the injured soldier._

"_Don't worry…it will be okay," Usagi says with a gentle smile._

_After twelve straight hours, Usagi goes to her designated quarters. While she wasn't physically tired, she was mentally drained from trying to keep her fellow troopers alive…_

_With a sigh, Usagi flips the light switch._

_CLICK!_

_Usagi's eyes opened wide to see a sleeping Ranma…with a sleeping Dizzy._

"_Hey," Dizzy says, as she opens her eyes. She then sees Usagi._

"_Usagi?"_

_Dizzy's statement awakens Ranma._

"_What's going on?" Ranma managed to say._

"_Usagi," Dizzy says, as she points towards Usagi._

"_Usagi?" Ranma says._

_Tears began to form in Usagi's eyes, as she rushes forward. She jumps unto the bed._

"_Ranma-!" Usagi cries, as she cried into Ranma's arms._

_Ranma held his wife. He then turns to Dizzy._

"_Um, Diz-"_

"_I know," Dizzy says, as she reaches down to get put back her clothes on. "I got to check in on my squad anyway."_

_Once her clothes were back on, Dizzy turns to leave. However, at the last minute, Dizzy turns to hug Usagi._

"_It'll be okay, Usagi," Dizzy says gently, before she finally leaves a couple to console each other._

_A week later…_

_Once the newest supreme commander—Sky Marshall Meru—was in place, Nabiki's plans to determine the intelligence of the Arachnid Hive went into effect._

"_So, our platoon is going to be assigned to a…'Special Forces' group?" Johnny says, as he and his fellow squad leaders were going to their new unit._

"_Yep," Ranma says, as he carries his pack._

"_Well, the only thing I care about are the promotions," Ace says jovially._

"_And that makes Ronnie 'platoon leader' and Johnny 'platoon sergeant', while me, you, Breckenridge and Shujimi got promoted up a grade…but still squad leaders," Dizzy says._

"_Actually, this is my first squad command," Shujimi says._

"_Doesn't matter," Ace says. "We survived to see the rewards."_

"_Yeah, lucky us," Ranma says._

_Soon, they enter a hall full of soldiers from 'Alpha Company'. A company in the Mobile Infantry can hold up to five platoons, or one hundred and ninety troopers._

"_Hey, who's 'top pit'?" Ranma asked._

_CLICK!_

_All eyes turns towards a militant, yet attractive, black female with a nearly shaved head. Apparently, she was cleaning her rifle._

"_Orders," the woman says with a slight menace._

_Ranma sees that the woman was the company's "First Sergeant". As such, her role is to assist the company commander. _

_Ranma hands his paper work to the woman. She accepts it, and glances it._

"_So, you're the new platoon leader for '1__st__ Platoon Leader'…sir."_

_As a result of the new position, Ranma is now a commissioned officer. Too bad it came at a cost…_

"_I guess so," Ranma replied. "And I must say that I am impressed with…our company's 'record'."_

"_Yeah, you guys went all over the place," Ace says. "Including Zegema Beach."_

"_Yeah, we did," says another trooper, who was cleaning his gun._

"_I always wanted to go there," Johnny says._

"_Huh, good luck on finding it…'cuz it's no longer THERE."_

"_Well, I can't WAIT to meet our new company commander," Dizzy says._

"_Yeah, he seems to be a REAL 'nut-buster'-" Breckenridge says, as he was suddenly decked across the lip._

_WHACK!_

"_Ow!" Breckenridge yells._

"_No ONE talks about the Captain like that!"_

"_He saved our lives on numerous occasions," another trooper._

_The first sergeant turns her full attention towards Ranma._

"_I don't know how you run you're your platoon, but I expect a measure of professionalism from them…SIR."_

"_Of course, Sergeant," Ranma says. He then turns to his platoon._

"_You guys hear that? Fun time's over."_

"_Aw, man!" Ace says._

_And then-_

"_Attention on deck!" yells one of the platoon leaders._

_Everyone stands at attention, as a man with a metal hand enters the room. He scans the area, with the focus on the new troopers. He then sees Ranma, who was wearing his rank and position insignia. Ranma and his personal friends see that new commander was none other than Mister Rasczak…their former high school history teacher._

"_This is for you NEW people. I only have ONE rule._

_Rasczak places his metal index finger on Ranma's chest._

"_Everyone fights…no one QUITS," Rasczak says. "If you don't do your job, I will shoot you."_

'_Great,' Ranma thought to himself. 'I'm dealing with a hard-ass…and the same one at THAT."_

"_You all get me?"_

"_We get you, sir!" yelled "1__st__ Platoon" in unison._

"_Humph. Welcome to the 'Roughnecks'," Rasczak says with a smirk._

"_Rasczak's Roughnecks!" yelled the First Sergeant._

"_HUAW!" yelled the entire assembled company._

_Rasczak then looks around the room._

"_I want a meeting of the platoon leaders in fifteen minutes," Rasczak says. "Dismissed."_

_As soon Rasczak leaves the room, Ace turns to Ranma._

"_Well, it looks like we're in for one helluva ride," Ace grins._

"_Well," Ranma says. "We didn't join 'MI' to go on a cakewalk, that's for sure…"_

**Tbc.**


	21. Chapter 21

**TRTSS4: Chasing a Paper Moon! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 21**

* * *

_A week later, Usagi found herself leading a bombing raid on the next designated target: Planet P. The purpose of the mission was unclear to most people. However, from HER people, the next phase of the war was to determine the nature of the hive "mind" that military intelligence has determined to be a real possibility. All the Moon Princess really cares about is that her husband Ranma is kept safe during his next mission…on Planet P._

_With a sigh, Usagi activates her targeting display, which was built into her helmet._

"_All fighters, into position," says Usagi, as she primed her bombs. These were incendiary devices designed to burn anything that is burnable, including Arachnids._

"_I want a clean deployment…and watch out for 'Hoppers' on your left and right flanks."_

"_Yes, ma'am!" says her flight squadron in unison, as they made their attack run…_

_Below, the Arachnids were mulling about, trying to find their next prey, when they hear the roar of death._

_RUUUUMMMMMBLE!_

"_Deploy bombs," Usagi commanded, as she releases her cargo._

_FWOOSH!_

_Usagi quickly checks out her targeting computer…_

"_100 percent…kills," Usagi says, just as she shakes her head. She should be feeling something for these creatures, but she wasn't. Could it be that she instinctively likes 'hunting' dangerous prey…?_

"_Wing-2 to Wing-1," says Wing-2, who was Usagi "XO". "We're ready to move onto the next site._

_Usagi didn't say anything._

"_Ma'am?" asks Wing-2._

"_Sorry, Wing-2," Usagi says. "I was…thinking about something. Let's move on to the next targeting site."_

"_Understood…"_

_And, with that, Usagi's tactical squadron venture off to inflict more serious damage against the Aeachnids…_

_Hours later, Mobile Infantry's elite "Alpha Company"—also known as "Rasczak's Roughnecks"—are on the surface of Planet P._

"_Ew," Ace says. "Man, the smell is awful with all the burnt up bugs--"_

"_Button up," Rasczak says. He then turns to his entire company…_

"_Listen up. Our orders are simple: Fleet burns…WE mop up."_

_Razak turns to Ranma._

"_You new people will take point. After all, you all need to earn your keep."_

"_We're honored, sir," Ranma says sarcastically._

"_Humph. If you didn't have such a distinguish combat record, I wouldn't tolerate your sarcasm."_

"_I'll remember that, sir."_

_Ranma turns to Johnny._

"_Johnny: you, Dizzy and Ace partner up and go hunting for bug holes along the parameter. Watkins, take your 'Fire Team' to assist Johnny. Breckenridge: you and Shujumi are with me on point." _

"_Yes, sir!" yells his non-commissioned officers._

_Dizzy turned towards Johnny, as backslap him on the back._

"_Come on, let's go ferret out some bugs."_

"_Sure thing, Diz," Johnny says._

"_Hey, I call 'first' on the first hole we fine," Ace says, as he catches up to his team…_

_As everyone do their assigned duty, Ranma scans the area with his electronic binoculars._

"_Hmmm…"_

"_Sir?" Shujumi asked._

"_Yes?"_

"_What are you looking for?"_

_Ranma says nothing, but spots something moving amongst the rocks…_

"_Breckenridge, you have your sniper rifle?"_

"_Yes, sir…"_

"_Aim for those rocks…on your right side…"_

"_Aye, sir," says the former farmer, as he takes aim. "I don't think I see anything."_

"_I know," Ranma says, as he suddenly brings out his pistol-_

_SKREEE-!_

_Ranma quickly faces the opposite direction, aims and-  
POP!_

_The attacking Hopper crashes unceremoniously next to Ranma's feet._

"_Holy crap!" Shujumi says._

_Rasczak and his 'top pit' run to Ranma's side._

"_Outstanding, Lieutenant," Rasczak says with approval. "How did you know that we were about to be attacked?"_

"_I noticed some rock movements, sir," Ranma says. "Either they were going to attack us straight on-"_

"_-Or they were going to create a distraction, so that they can take out the most important member of the team. Brilliant-"_

_THOOM!_

_A hundred yards away, they feel the rumble of a bug-hole being demolished._

"_As long as we get the job done, who cares about having a good idea?"_

"_You know, you make a better soldier than student."_

"_On that, we agree, sir-"_

_Squawk!_

"_This is Third Platoon!" says the Platoon Leader over a secured communications line. "We're facing heavy action against the bugs-!"_

"_Everyone!" Rasczak yells. "Let's move to intercept!"_

_As Ranma and his team ran to where the heavy fighting between Trooper and Arachnids were taken place, he detects a feint seismic tremor. However, Ranma erroneously dismisses it, thinking that the tremors were an after-effect of Johnny, Dizzy and Ace's tunnel demolition activities…_

"_I think we have it under control, sir," say the platoon leader._

"_Good-" Rasczak begins to say._

_Suddenly, the ground opens up to reveal a rather large beetle._

"_Holy crap!" Dizzy yells._

"_Fall back!" Rasczak yells, as the giant beetle hissed._

_The bug—called a 'Tanker'—lumbers to the forefront search for troopers to attack. The space between its antennae begins to arc. It spews an ignitable substance that will result in creating the equivalent of a giant flame thrower._

"_Hisssssss-!"_

"_Get down!" Johnny yells._

_Ranma looks on as the 'top pit' (beautiful, Black female) was about to be burned alive. It's one thing to fight the standard Arachnid, but Ranma's philosophy was one of balance…and a heavily armored bug that was more powerful than a human was an example of an imbalance…_

_With a heavy sigh, Ranma summoned a powerful "force" to do his bidding._

_THOOM!_

_Suddenly, the huge bug was knocked over, and found itself on its back._

"_Johnny! Diz! Double-play…and tackle!" Ranma yells._

_Johnny and Dizzy turns to face each other, and nod their heads. Thus, with a running start, the pair leap onto the bug, blew a hole in the softer underbelly, and lodge a couple of grenades inside the thorax…_

_BOOM!_

_As the area rains pieces of bug, the troopers cheered…save for one._

"_I saw that," says the top pit. "I saw what you DID."_

"_I'm just doing my job to save lives, Sergeant-Mmmph!"_

_The girl kisses Ranma deeply. This does not go unnoticed._

"_Hey!" Dizzy yells._

_The top-pit breaks the kiss._

"_Sorry about that, sir," the top-pit says. "I normally do not do such a thing."_

"_Um, no problem. But we MUST maintain a level of professionalism."_

"_Of course, sir."_

_And with, the top-pit turns around to assess the situation._

_Dizzy comes running up._

"_What's the malfunction, Ronnie?" Dizzy says._

"_What?"_

"_I saw YOU kiss the top-pit."_

"_Um, SHE kissed ME."_

_Dizzy looked towards the top-pit. As attractive as the girl was, she tends to have a scowl on her face._

"_Fine," Dizzy says, as she pulls Ranma to her by Ranma's collar. "But remember: Usagi loaned you out to ME."_

_And with that Dizzy kisses Ranma deeply, before breaking the kiss._

"_Understand?"_

"_Yes, ma'am!" Ranma says._

_A few yards away, Johnny and Ace sees this._

"_Man, that guy is a stud," Ace says._

_Johnny merely chuckles._

_Later that night, at base camp…_

"_Alright, listen up!" Rasczak says, as he opens two cargo containers full of beer and "party favors". "I expect the best…and I reward the best."_

"_Then how come Ace is here?" Breckenridge says jokingly._

"_Hey!"_

"_I consider you all…the best that Mobile Infantry has to offer," Rasczak says, as he pulls out a keg of beer from the container. "Here's the beer…"_

_Rasczak pulls out the party-favors, which consist of musical instruments, sports equipment and other recreational activities._

"_And here's the enjoyment!" Rasczak says, as he takes out a football, and "throws a pass". "Enjoy tonight's festivities. THAT'S an ORDER!"_

_As the night of merriment gets underway, Dizzy finds Johnny talking to a fellow trooper._

"_Johnny, you've seen Ronnie around?"_

"_I think he's in his tent."_

"_Thanks."_

_Dizzy goes over to where Ranma's tent was. Just before she enters the tent, she hears a woman's voice…_

"_Ranma, you HAVE your duty to consider," says a female voice._

"_I know what my duty is," Ranma's voice replied._

_Dizzy takes a peak inside the tent. She could see Ranma speaking to what appeared to be a holographic image of an attractive, and sophisticated Japanese woman…_

"_Ranma, you have to make a decision on who lives…and who dies," the woman says. "I believe Sgt. Delores Flores would be worthy of becoming a martyr?"_

_Ranma folds his arms._

"_I'm not going to sacrifice their lives over a theory," Ranma says. "If this…'bug brain' is on this planet, then I'll find it."_

_The woman sighs._

"_I can't order you to follow the script, but you are putting MORE people's lives at risk…over a handful."_

"_Nabiki, stuff, okay? We BOTH have lived long enough to know that there are many options, like, for example, not sacrificing my friends."_

"_They are mortal, Ranma."_

"_Just like how WE once were. Have you forgotten what's its like to be human?"_

"_Spare me the melodramatics. Everything that I do factors in the loss of life. And let me remind you that had it not been for ME, more casualty rate would have been quadruple. Just like when we first met centuries ago, I am more than willing to be the 'Ice Witch' for the sake of my family, and I consider ALL of humanity my family."_

"_Noted. But I will not sacrifice Dizzy or the others. I will find a way."_

"_So be it. In ten minutes, Fleet HQ will be sending your company its next mission. If the Arachnid has compromised General Owens, you are to terminate him on sight. Or, at least make his death…a casualty. Is that clear?"_

"_Perfectly."_

"_Good. By the way, your 'girlfriend' has been eavesdropping."_

_Dizzy gasped_

_Ranma turns his head slightly towards Dizzy._

"_I'll take care of it," Ranma says with finality._

_CHIRP!_

"_Come inside, Diz," Ranma says._

_Dizzy wasn't sure if she should run away or not…_

"_Please?"_

_Nervously, Dizzy does as she is told…_

"_Sit."_

_Dizzy sits down._

"_I'm sure you've heard everything, right?"_

"_Y-yes…"_

"_I see. Then I have no choice…_

_Dizzy closes her eyes, as tears began to stream down her face. Even if she could leave now, she knew that Ranma could catch her…_

"…_But to give you THIS."_

_Dizzy opens her eyes, to see a black, ring watch._

"_Ronnie…?"_

"_Open it."_

_Hesitantly, Dizzy opens the box, which reveal a class ring.._

"_Happy Anniversary," Ranma says. "I…never gotten around in replacing the one you lost, when we made love on the beach the night of the Graduation Dance…a year ago. And yes, I know you said you didn't care, but still…"_

"_Oh, Ronnie," Dizzy says, as she hugs Ranma. "Thanks. But-"_

"_I know. Just sit back, and I'll explain everything…"_

**Tbc.**


	22. Chapter 22

**TRTSS4: In Search of a Paper Moon!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 22**

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

_Usagi opened her eyes, as she sat in a lotus position. She was in a section of the "Roger Young that afforded her the ability to be utterly alone._

"_If only you knew about the truth about Dizzy, Ranma," Usagi says to herself. "Will you hate me for what I have done…?"_

_Just then, the door to her "private space" opens up._

"_Hey, Usagi," Carmen says, as she walks in with a "situation report". "There you are. The Captain-"_

_Carmen looks around to see varying markings and candles scattered about her flight-mate._

"_Um, what is this all about?"_

"_Meditation," Usagi says, as, with one wave of her hand, all the candles went out._

"_Huh," Carmen says, not really understanding the situation. "Well, as I was about to say, the Captain wants you on Flight Control status, until the new crew gets rotated in."_

"_Why? So you and Zander can spend more time together?"_

"_Hey, that's not fair. I broke up with Johnny so I don't have any distractions."_

_Usagi looks at her friend with a raised eyebrow._

"_Okay, Zander's a 'booty-call', but you're doing it, too."_

"_Yes, but I also told Zander that what I do with him IS just a 'booty-call'…which Ranma knows, by the way. Well, I don't go all the way because of my 'condition', but I make do with what I can with what I got."_

"_Well, at least I can make up the difference…for the both of us."_

"_Huh."_

_Meanwhile…_

"…_And so…that's that," Ranma says, as he sat down on his bed. He only told Dizzy what she needed to know, as it relates to the present crisis…and nothing MORE. There was no need for Dizzy to know Ranma's TRUE origins… _

"_So my job is basically 'field intelligence'."_

_Dizzy nods her head in understanding._

"_I…I only joined 'Federal Service' because of you, Ronnie," Dizzy says. "But, with the attacks by the Arachnids…I guess I would have joined anyway."_

_And then, Dizzy gets up and sits on Ranma's bed._

"_But I don't care. I love you. Even if you and Usagi are to be together after this war…I will always still love you."_

_Dizzy moves in for a kiss, though Ranma was hesitant._

"_Are you sure you want this?" Ranma asked._

_In response, Dizzy removes her shirt._

"_I'm soldier, but I am also a woman in need. So, yes, Ranma…I DO want this."_

_Ranma held Dizzy's face in his hands. He then moves in for a kiss…_

_A few minutes later, Captain Rasczak enters Ranma's tent._

"_Lt. Saotome, we have to move out in ten minutes-" Rasczak begins to say, as he sees Dizzy's bare back, while Dizzy was straddling over Ranma. Luckily, the couple was partially covered up from the waist down._

"_Sir!" Ranma and Dizzy says, as they pull the covers entirely over their bodies while looking at their commanding officer._

"_Huh," Rasczak says with a smile. "Make it twenty."_

_And with that, Rasczak leaves._

"_Hey, I only need a minute to satisfy ya," Ranma says to Dizzy._

"_You better," Dizzy says with a smile._

_And thus, the couple completes their intimate moment before moving out._

Upon daybreak, Alpha Company arrives at the designated target: "Outpost 29". This outpost was a forwarding station dedicated in monitoring "Bug" activity. Unofficially, it was used to determine the extent of the Hive intelligence/structure of the Arachnids…

"_Well, congratulations…'First Lieutenant'," Johnny says, as he and Johnny marched out of the canyon towards Outpost 29._

_Ranma looks at Johnny._

"_Well, I suppose that I should congratulate YOU…'Lieutenant'," Ranma says. "But I built First Platoon from scratch…don't you go and mess that up."_

"_I promise…sir. But at least you're Alpha Company's 'XO', and you can still lead First and Second Platoon."_

"_Maybe so, but I got to be RIGHT under the Captain. Can you believe he's authorizing 'friendly fire', whenever one of us gets cornered by a Bug?"_

"_Hey, it's life in the Mobile Infantry, sir."_

"_Huh, some life…"_

_Once everyone was inside the compound, the various carcasses that were strewn about—mostly of human corpses—took everyone aback. Well, mostly everyone…_

_Ranma growled in disgust, as he surveys the scene. He's seen far worse in his lifetime, but he's still hasn't gotten used to it…_

"_Saotome," Rasczak says._

"_Sir," Ranma reply._

"_Secure the compound and police the bodies. Investigate how the Hell all this happened."_

"_Yes sir. Watkins, Birdie."_

"_Birdie" was the young Black woman—and "First Sergeant"—Ranma had saved the previous day from the fire-spewing bug (called a "Tanker"). Watkins was the young Black male who was in charge of the Fire Drill Team (i.e. demolitions). Now, Watkins and Birdie were Third and Fourth Platoon leaders respectively._

_Watkins and Birdie steps forth._

"_Sir," the two say in unison._

"_Secure the compound and police the bodies."_

"_Yes sir."_

_And off the two go._

"_Rico, Flores."_

_Johnny and Dizzy appears._

"_Diz, secure the uplink. Johnny, you're with me."_

"_Yes, sir," Dizzy says, as she takes a few troopers to fix the antennae array…_

"_What's going on?" Johnny asked._

"_We're going to do a little recon of this compound," Ranma says. "I want to know why this outpost was compromised."_

"_Yes sir…"_

_As Ranma and First Platoon enter the compound, the smell was nearly over-powering._

"_Gah, this place stinks!" Shujumi says._

"_You should bathe more," Breckenridge replies jokingly._

"_Knock it off," Johnny says._

"_Lieutenant!" Ace says. "Take a look…"_

_Ranma scans the area._

"_Bastards were caught while eating."_

"_No kidding," Breckenridge says, as he spies a very large hole in floor._

_Ranma squatted, as he looks into the hole. There were a couple of dead bodies down there, some of which were Arachnid._

_Ranma picks up a clump of earth, and sniffs it._

"_Sir?" Johnny asked, wondering what Ranma was doing._

_Ranma drops the dirt. From his senses, the bugs came through here a few days ago, even though FleetHQ lost contact with Outpost 29 a week ago. And that means-_

"_This is a set-up," Ranma says, as he stands._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_The Arachnids have the advantage in numbers. These bodies would have been picked clean long before we could have arrived."_

"_So…these Troopers held off these Bugs for a long time," Breckenridge says._

"_Not in a war of attrition, where Bugs are NOT afraid of humans," Ace says._

_Ranma raises an eyebrow towards the Platoon Sergeant._

"_What? I pay attention, you know-"_

"_Sir!" Dizzy says, as she rounded the corner. "Captain Rasczak wants you to take a look at this."_

_Ranma and the other troopers follow Dizzy until they see Rasczak around the communications section…where a dead trooper was slouched over. Rasczak pulls the body up, where everyone could see the dead troopers gapping hole…in his head._

"_Interesting developments, Lieutenant," Rasczak says. "What do you see?"_

_Ranma leans over. He's seen this sort of "wound" before…amongst the Xenomorphs. However, the characteristics were slightly different…_

"_It appears that this trooper's brains were sucked out," Ranma says._

"_Exactly. And that means-"_

"_It's a trap, sir," Johnny says. "Just like Lieutenant Saotome has concluded-"_

_BAM! BAM!_

_Everyone turns to the service access entrance that was around the bend._

_BAM! BAM!_

_Save for Rasczak and Ranma, all weapons were trained on the entrance…_

"_Open it up," Rasczak says to Ranma._

"_Aye, sir," Ranma says, as he steps forward, and opens the door-_

"_Ahhh!" says a man, as he falls out._

"_Officer on deck," Ace says, as everyone, save for Rasczak and Ranma, stands at attention._

_General Owens shivers and moans._

"_Pick up the General," Rasczak says._

_Ace and Johnny lifts Owens to his feet._

"_We got to get out here-!" Owens yells._

"_GENERAL!" Rasczak says, as he steps forward. "Control yourself."_

"_Right, of course," Owens says. He then shakes various hands._

"_You all did good, and expect commendations from all of you."_

"_Then we are in agreement," Rasczak says. He then turns to Ranma._

"_Secure this section."_

"_Yes, sir," Ranma says. He turns to the other troopers._

"_Breckenridge, Ace: demolish that hole, and the other hole."_

"_Yes, sir!" the two says, as they take a Fire Drill Team to demolition all access points into to the compound._

"_I KNOW what these bugs are up to, Captain," Owens says. "I was here for weeks gathering operational data-"_

"_Fire in the hole!" Ace yells._

_BOOM!_

"_Dizzy, establish communications with Fleet," Rasczak says, as he brushes off the dust from his person._

"_Yes, sir," Dizzy says, as she begins to patch through the chatter at the communications station._

"_They are trying to get to know US!" Owens says. He sees the dead trooper by the communications stations. He goes over, and lifts the dead troopers head._

"_They get into your MIND…made Farley call for a rescue, so they know how to kill us!"_

"_Then the distress call was a TRAP," Johnny says._

"_So?" Ranma replies._

_Owens turns to look at Ranma. He immediately recognized his contact._

"_So…SHE sent you, Saotome," Owens says._

"_Yes, General, SHE did."_

"_So, are you going to KILL me?"_

"_Lieutenant, explain yourself," Rasczak says._

"_Sorry, I cannot. The matter between General Owens and myself is classified."_

_Rasczak was points his rifle at Ranma. This got some of the other troopers concerned._

"_Sir-!" Johnny began._

"_At ease," Ranma says. "There is a matter between myself and Captain Rasczak."_

"_WHO are you?"_

"_I have been assigned to work with Military Intelligence on THIS mission, sir," Ranma says. "My orders are simple: retrieve General Owens from Outpost 29. Neutralize him if he has been compromised."_

"_See?" Owens says. "And they think I'm nuts…"_

"_I don't like my command to be compromised," Rasczak says._

_Ranma steps forward._

"_And I don't like my fellow troopers to be casually used by FleetHQ," Ranma says. "With all due respect, sir, you're a 'Trooper' just like everyone here. And that means you, me and everyone else are expendable…especially if it means the survival of the race. So what's the difference between what I am doing, and you're call to shoot people who are compromised on the battlefield? Not a damn thing, that's what."_

_Ranma then turns his attention to face his friends._

"_But I'll be damned if my friends are compromised in the process, which is why I won't neutralize the General…even if it means countermanding a direct order."_

_Dizzy smiles, as she nods her head._

"_Humph," Rasczak says, as he lowers his gun. "You got guts, Saotome. I can respect that."_

_Rasczak puts on his helmet back on._

"_Roughnecks…prepare for battle," Rasczak says. "Flores, call for a retrieval boat."_

"_Aye, sir," Dizzy says, as she gets to work._

"_I'm going to watch you, Saotome!" Owens says, as he twitches a bit._

"_I'm sure you will, sir," Ranma says, as he puts on his helm. He turns to his fellow troopers._

"_I hope you guys didn't take that personally," Ranma says._

"_Naw, it's good," Ace says._

"_We DO trust you, you know," Breckenridge says_

"_Johnny?" Ranma asked._

"_I got your back, sir," Johnny says._

"_Good. Now, move out."_

"_Yes, sir!" says Ace, Breckenridge and Johnny fall out to mount a defense._

"_I'm getting to old for this crap," Ranma says. He then turns to Owens._

"_General, stay here with Flores. You'll be safer here."_

"_Fine!" Owens says. "I WILL."_

"_Good," Ranma says, as he turns to leave._

"_Ronnie!" Dizzy says._

"_Yeah?"_

_Dizzy smiles._

"_I love you, Ronnie."_

_Ranma smiles…before leaving the compound._

_Soon enough, the Arachnids began to swarm the valley._

"_Okay, you apes!" Rasczak says. "Let's beat back these 'Bugs'!"_

_Ranma took one look at the incoming swarm. Whatever happened to this outpost was going to happen to them…_

"_Johnny!" Ranma says._

"_Yes, sir?" Johnny asked._

"_You trust me?"_

"_I…I do."_

"_I need someone to defend me, while I pull of this…trick, up my sleeve."_

"_Sir?"_

"_You need to protect my body. It's the only way we can defeat these bugs."_

_Johnny wasn't sure what Ranma was talking about, but he trusted him._

"_Okay," Johnny says. "I'll do my best."_

"_Thanks," Ranma says. He then hands Johnny his ammo belt and grenades._

"_Give these to those who'll need them."_

"_Right," Johnny says, as he accepts the belt._

"_Okay, here goes…"_

_And with that, Ranma raised his hands high into the sky._

"_Hey, what's he doing?" Shujumi asked. "It looks like he's praying."_

"_Huh, from the looks of things, we'll need it," Watkins says._

_Rasczak notices this._

"_What the Hell-?" Rasczak begins._

"_Sir, Lt. Saotome knows what he's doing," Johnny says._

"_Coward," Rasczak says. He was tempted to shoot Saotome, but there was something unusual about the guy…_

"_Fine," Rasczak says, as he continued his operations._

_As much progress as Alpha Company was making, some were getting through, like the flying Arachnids known as "Hoppers"._

"_Ah-!"_

_Slice!_

_One Hopper was aiming straight for Ranma, even after getting wounded by Johnny and Ace._

"_Skreee-!"_

"_No!" Dizzy screamed, as she moved to intercept._

_THOK!_

"_Augh!" Dizzy yells, as she was impaled._

"_Diz!" Johnny and Ace yelled in unison._

_Ranma opens his eyes, as sees both Dizzy and the Hopper crash into bunkers within the communications room._

'_Diz…' Ranma thinks to himself._

"_Sir, they got Diz!" Johnny says._

"_I know," Ranma replied._

"_Ranma-"_

"_I KNOW!" Ranma yelled. "Look up!"_

_Johnny and Ace both look up._

"_Wait, I thought this system had only ONE star?" Ace says._

"_Wait, it doesn't," Johnny says. "That's no sun."_

"_Exactly," Ranma says, as he lowers his arms._

_The large, glowing sphere begins to drop on top of the Arachnid swarm._

"_Sir?" Watkins says to Rasczak. "What is that?"_

_Rasczak looks at the sphere, then at Ranma, and then at the Arachnid._

"_A lucky break," Rasczak says. "Everyone! Take cover!"_

_When Ranma's "Spirit Bomb" drops, the entire swarm…is wiped out._

_But that didn't matter to Ranma._

"_Diz!" Ranma says, as he removed the Arachnid from his lover. "Diz-!"_

_Dizzy looks over at her lover, as she was coughing up blood._

"_Ronnie…"_

"_I…can heal you," Ranma says, as he tried to channel his chi…to no avail. He had used up his energy to destroy to Arachnid horde._

_Dizzy puts her gloved hand on Ranma's face. "It's okay, Ronnie. I had a wonderful time being with…you…"_

_And with that, Dizzy dies…but not in the usual fashion._

"_What the-?" Johnny says, as Dizzy's body fades from existence, leaving a long lock of blond hair and her clothes and equipment behind._

"_Sir?" Ace asked._

_Ranma picks up the lock of hair, as the retrieval "boat" touches down._

"_Let's get the Hell out of here," Ranma says, as he takes the lock of hair, and leaves the scene behind._

**Tbc.**


	23. Chapter 23

**TRTSS4: In Search of a Paper Moon! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This story takes place in the year 2360, eight months before Ranma and Usagi re-enters Starfleet (as Academy cadets).**

* * *

**Part 23**

* * *

_A day later, at a Ticonderoga Station…_

"_Ranma, what's wrong?" Usagi says, as Ranma ignored her, as the two sat in a conference room, while both were in "Class A" uniforms (as opposed to their combat gear). About an hour ago, Rasczak's Roughnecks had arrived for a debriefing for their next operation. Usagi was able to pull some strings so that she could see her husband. However, the proverbial "cold shower" she had been receiving was enough for her to insist that she speaks to her husband…alone._

_Ranma, who was staring out into space for the longest of times, turns to face Usagi._

"_You lied to me," Ranma says._

_Usagi was dumbfounded._

"_I…I lied to you?"_

_Ranma takes out, from his shirt pocket, a locket of Usagi's hair. This time, it had a red bow tied around it with a pair of Dizzy's "dog-tags" attached to them._

"_When 'Diz' died, her essence reverted to your lock of hair," Ranma says, as he sets the hair on the table. "I may be a 'jock', but this reeks of magic."_

_Usagi sighs, as she looks down. Ranma leans over the table with his knuckles._

"_I want the truth, Usagi. Why all THIS?"_

_Usagi turns around as tears streamed down her face._

"_Remember when I had almost died, when Frieza shot me with his energy lance on Namek?"_

_Ranma's face suddenly lost its angry expression, and was replaced by an expression of confusion._

"_What does this have to do with Frieza-?"_

_Usagi suddenly turns around wielding angry tears, as her left eye turns violet._

"_This has EVERYTHING to do with Frieza! As selfish as what I am about to say, the thought of not being there with you drove me crazy. You and I at that time thought Frieza was THE baddie of the Universe, not because he was 'all-powerful', but that his cruelty was legendary. And worse, what do you think would have happened if I did indeed die? Or, what about you? Remember the hell you went through when Vesper died? When Akane died? What would have happened if I died? I wouldn't like it, of course, but we both know that innocents would suffer…if you go after ANYONE who hurts those that are closest to you."_

"_But…Diz-?"_

"_Shortly after we returned to Earth with the knowledge of the 'Instant Transmission' technique, I spent…some time learning magic from Piccolo-kami…or simply, as you know, 'Kami-sama'."_

_Ranma frowns._

"_I don't remember this. The only time you spent ANY time by yourself was that one weekend- oh."_

"_Exactly. I took advantage of Kami-sama's 'Hyperbolic Time Chamber'. I spent the equivalent of TWO years under his tutelage. And because I was already proficient in magic, my education was the equivalent of learning a new language while knowing the root idioms and syntax. Nevertheless, he taught me how to 'give birth' to a new human being, by simply using a personal artifact."_

"_Like a lock of hair."_

"_Exactly."_

"_But why did Dizzy look different, and how did you manage to integrate her on Earth?"_

"_Controlling how Dizzy appears was simple enough, since all it takes is to rearrange what constitutes as dominant and recessive genotypes. And…I simply placed my avatar in an orphanage on Earth. Since she was a young child with no memories when I did this, no one would be able to trace her to ME. That Instant Transmission Technique certainly came in handy."_

"_Okay, then when did you know she was you?"_

"_I've always known. Remember, she's my avatar. I wasn't surprised that she gravitated towards you when she did. Then again, I did encouraged it…"_

_Usagi pauses for a moment._

"_Ranma, I apologize for deceiving you the way I did. The original purpose of Dizzy's creation was to make sure that I survive Doctor Gero's androids, and that's all. But…I guess there was a lot more of me in her, because she fell in love with YOU. And if you cared about her in any way, don't see her as an aspect of me…see her as Delores "Dizzy" Flores, a member of the Federal Services' 'Mobile Infantry'."_

_And then, Usagi presses her index finger with her middle finger on her forehead._

"_If you want to talk some more about this…or anything else, you know how to reach me," Usagi says._

_And with-_

_ZIIIIIIIIIP!_

_Usagi disappears._

_Ranma sighs, as he takes the locket of hair, and looks at it._

"_Diz," Ranma says, as he puts it back in his pocket. And then-_

_FWOOMP!_

_Ranma sees Nabiki's flunky Col. Carl Jenkins (Military Intelligence) stroll in with his entourage._

"_Sir," Ranma says, as he snaps to attention and salutes Carl._

"_At ease," Carl says, as he takes off his hat. "I was under the impression that your wife would be here."_

"_She's not, obviously," Ranma says._

"_Director Kuno warned me that you would be in a foul mood."_

"_Well, why shouldn't I be? First, you used General Owens to ferret out the 'Bugs' in order to determine their sophistication level. Secondly, Owens was tragically successful, when the Arachnid used 'Outpost 29' to lure Alpha Company into a trap…though that was already anticipated. Then, there were a lot of casualties during the retrieval mission. AND…I learned that Sgt. Flores wasn't even real. So how do you think I should feel?"_

"_You're angry, but you were already advised on Dizzy's 'fate'."_

_Ranma frowns for a moment before realizing the truth._

"_Nabiki knew," Ranma says in disbelief. "She knew that Dizzy wasn't 'real', which is why she suggested that she should be sacrificed!"_

"_I know how you feel, Ranma," Carl says. "Imagine one day that one of your closest friends…is the avatar of another close friend."_

"_You care, Carl?"_

"_I do. But like I just said to Carmen and Johnny fifteen minutes ago, I, and others like me, have to look at the big picture…if Humanity is to survive this war. And if humanity fall…there goes the Alpha Quadrant."_

_Ranma nods his head in understanding. As much as he would hate to admit it, Humanity, as is, cannot a war of attrition, if the enemy species can multiple virtually at will._

"_Okay," Ranma says. "What's the next plan of action?"_

"_Fleet HQ has decided to launch a concentrated assault on 'Planet P', while Alpha Company tracks down…a 'brain bug'. And once we get this brain, we can go on to Klandathu itself." _

"_Ah."_

"_Colonel Rasczak will be the head of the assault as a distraction, allowing Alpha Company to do its job."_

"_Wait a minute. Rasczak got promoted?"_

"_Indeed. Mobile Infantry needs people like Rasczak, if this war is to be won."_

"_So, who is the Alpha Company commander?"_

_Carl shows off a grin._

"_Huh," Ranma replied._

"_Congratulations, Captain," Carl says. "And before you asked, it was Rasczak who recommended you to the post."_

"_I'll have to thank him, I guess…"_

_Twelve hours later, Ranma (Com), Birdie (XO), Johnny (1__st__ Platoon Leader), Ace (2__nd__ Platoon Leader), Breckenridge (3__rd__ Platoon Leader), and Shujumi (4__th__ Platoon Leader) and head over to the general assembly area at the MI staging ground on Planet P, where the latest recruits will fill the ranks of the elite Alpha Company…_

"_Officers on deck!" yells Watkins (First Sergeant), as the assembled troopers suddenly snapped to attention._

_Ranma inspects the rank and file, and notices how young his company just became. Still, the majority of his own original platoon, the ones from his time at boot camp, filled in the ranks just nicely. If there is time in the future, he'll just have to harness their potential. But for now…_

"_Hmmm," Ranma says, as he scans the fresh faces of Humanity. He then turns to Birdie._

"_Pretty young, aren't they?"_

"_They are the best in their graduating class, sir," Birdie says._

_Ranma then turns to Johnny and the others._

"_Comments?"_

"_No, sir," Johnny says._

"_Besides, a few rounds with the Bugs will get them seasoned REAL quick," Ace says._

"_I'm sure…"_

_Ranma then addresses the group._

"_Listen up. Normally, I would give you the spill about me shooting anyone who doesn't perform. The fact is, you wouldn't be here if you weren't the best. And if you fight well, with honor and with courage, I guarantee you that you'll be…the best of the best. Is that understood?"_

"_Yes, sir!" yelled the troopers._

"_Humph. Welcome to Roughnecks."_

"_Ranma's Roughnecks!" Johnny yells._

"_HUWA!" yelled the troopers._

_Ranma turns to look at Johnny with a raised eyebrow._

"_It's tradition," Johnny says._

"_Huh."_

_Ranma turns his full attention back to his troopers._

"_Our mission is to find a bug that no one has seen before…some sort of 'brain bug'-" Ranma began. And then-_

_FWOOM!_

_All eyes turns towards heavy plasma discharges, discharges that shot straight into space._

"_And apparently, they know we are coming. So saddle up…and move out!"_

_And with that, Ranma's Roughnecks are on the move._

_Meanwhile, Fleet is attacked by the Arachnid's plasma discharges._

_On the 'Jolly Rogers'…_

"_Ma'am, we're being targeted by the Arachnids," Carmen says._

"_All ground forces have been deployed," Zander says. "And all escort vessels and fighters are back in the stall."_

"_Understood, 'Number One'," Captain Delandier. "Evasive maneuvers, 'Number Two'."_

"_Yes, ma'am," Carmen says, as she maneuvers between damaged ships._

"_Number One, as soon as we are free and clear: prepare to go to warp."_

"_Yes, ma'am," Zander says, as he prepares the launch sequence of the "Roger Young"._

_However, just as it seemed that the Roger Young was safe to jump into warp space-_

_BOOM!_

_A plasma discharge rips through the Roger Young, essentially cutting the ship in two._

_THOOM!_

_Fire and explosion echoed throughout the ship, causing deaths of dozens—if not hundreds—of lives._

"_Get to the lifeboats!" says the female starship captain. "Move it!"_

_Carmen, Zander and Delandier ran to the nearest lifeboat. Another explosion rocked the ship, causing Delandier to fall within the lines of an airlock. Unfortunately, the ship's protocols regarding sealing off damaged sections of the ship was still in full effect…as evidenced by the descending bulkhead onto Delandier's midsection._

"_Ahhh-!"_

_CRUNCH!_

_Carmen and Zander turned, expecting to see Delandier crushed by the weight of the bulkhead. However, that was not to be the case._

"_Huh?" Delandier says, as a hand lifts the bulkhead up, jamming it in the process._

"_Move," Usagi says through gritted teeth, as her right eye glowed green, while her left eye glowed violet. "Now."_

"_Come on," Zander says, as he pulls the captain to safety._

_Carmen turns to her best friend._

"_When this is all over, we have much to talk about," Carmen says._

"_Of course," Usagi says, as she lets go of the bulkhead. She then ran after her bridge crew…to where the lifeboats were being kept._

"_Hurry!" Delandier yells, as lands in one of the bays. "Usagi, can you pilot the craft?"_

"_Yes, ma'am," Usagi says, as she sat in front. The lifeboats were essentially two-man rocket sleds that can travel into a planet's atmosphere safely._

"_Good," Delandier says. She turns to see that Zander and Carmen were safely strapped into their own lifeboats._

"_Launch in five, four, three, two, one…GO!"_

_Usagi guns the engines, and launches her lifeboat into space…_

"_Mayday, mayday!" Usagi called out. "Activating transponder and locator!"_

_Delandier looks back to see Carmen and Zander safely make it out in time-_

_BOOM!_

_Unfortunately, the resulting explosion caused by the demise of the Roger Young knocks Carmen and Zander's craft out of its intended trajectory._

"_What's their new trajectory?" Delandier says._

_Usagi performs some quick calculations…_

"_My god…"_

"_What?"_

"_They are heading straight towards 'Bug City'."_

_Delandier realizes that as is, Carmen and Zander's chances of survival were nearly ZERO._

_However, while Delandier ponders this, Usagi makes a course correction._

"_What are you doing?" Delandier demanded._

"_Saving my best friend, that's what," Usagi says, as she follows Carmen and Xander's craft. She then taps into her own secured communications feed._

"_Carmen, this is Usagi. Status."_

_There was some potent static, however, some of the words could be made out._

"_Usagi…our pod is damage," Carmen says. "Need…assistance-!"_

"_Just hang on!" Usagi yells. "Help is on the way!  
"No, we have to get to the staging ground on the planet…or to another ship."_

"_My apologies, ma'am, but I can't follow that order."_

_Delandier pulls out a firearm. _

"_I order you to not follow them!" Delandier says, as she points the gun at Usagi's head._

"_Or what?" Usagi replied. "Kill me?"_

_Delandier was about to say something, but relented. After all, Usagi did save her life…_

"_So, what are your plans…Lieutenant?" Delandier asked._

"_Find Carmen and Zander, and then get the heck out of there."_

"_And if we run into Arachnids?"_

"_Then we deal with them."_

"_With what? I hope you recall that we are not exactly heavily armed."_

"_On the contrary, ma'am, we are more armed than you can possibly know."_

"_I don't think your display of inhuman levels of strength will help."_

"_Ma'am, I'm not talking about me…I'm talking about the fact that if I'm in trouble, Ranma will come after me. And HE is the one that's 'heavily armed'."_

"_You're not making sense."_

"_Perhaps, but whatever happens next, I have a feeling that the war between the humans and the Archnid is about to make an interesting turn."_

"_Well, I hope that means that we are going to survive this madness in the meantime…"_

_And with that, two lifeboats head straight into the centralized area that is controlled by the Arachnids._

**Tbc.**


	24. Chapter 24

**TRTSS4: In Search of a Paper Moon! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 24**

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

_Alpha Company, nicknamed "Ranma's Roughnecks", was in the middle of their mission, when the call came in._

_"…Mayday-!" came the call from the company's communications operator._

_The girl tries to strengthen the signal of her unit._

_"Mayday!" Carmen yells. "This is Lt. Ibanez of the 'Roger Young'! Our pod is on a course to 'Bug City'-!"_

_"Captain!" the girl says, as she rushes to the front._

_Ranma, Birdie, Shujumi, Watkins, Ace and Johnny all turn to face the girl. The girl was the same one whom Ranma had took the punishment for, due to her negligence during a live-fire exercise while in training._

_"Yeah?" Ranma asked._

_"I got a signal from an emergency beacon," the girl says, as she hands the receiver to Ranma._

_For a moment, they all hear the message from Carmen. They also hear Usagi's message…before the signal dies._

_"We have to do something, sir!" Johnny says._

_"Our mission is to retrieve the 'brain bug', sir," Birdie says._

_Ranma thinks for a moment. And then-_

_BOOM-BOOM!_

_All eyes look up to see a pair of lifeboats streak overhead towards Bug City…_

_"We're going to intercept their landing trajectory," Ranma says. "Birdie, continue the mission. I'm taking a team to perform a rescue operation."_

_Johnny smiles._

_"Sir, with all due respect, we have a mission to complete," Birdie says. "By the time you get to them, they will already be DEAD."_

_"Since when do I care about facts, lieutenant?" Ranma says. "You have your ORDERS."_

_"Yes…sir."_

_"Good. Johnny! Ace! Watkins! Come with me…"_

_Meanwhile…_

_"Ugh," Usagi says, as she removes her helmet. Her craft had pierced into the equivalent of an "ant hill"._

_Usagi turns around._

_"You okay, Captain?"_

_Captain Deladier gives Usagi a nasty look._

_"What do you think?" Deladier replied rhetorically._

_"I guess you are," Usagi says, as she pops the cockpit. She gets out, and scans the area…_

_"Is it safe?" Deladier says, as she climbs out of the cockpit._

_"So far," Usagi says, as she gets her emergency field equipment and weapons from a hidden compartment._

_"We should make our way out of here," Deladier says, as she slings her gun._

_"Yes, we should, but we find Carmen and Zander first."_

_"You do know that this is insubordination."_

_"Yes…yes it is."_

_"…"_

_"Come," Usagi says, as she points her Tricorder unit. She was wanted to lock on Carmen's transponder unit…_

_"This way."_

_Deladier rolls her eyes. She could try to leave, but chose not to…out of fear for her safety._

_"Fine, let's go…"_

_After going through a series of tunnels, avoid the Arachnids in the process, Usagi and Deladier came upon a cavern._

_"Are they here-?" Deladier begins to say._

_Usagi quickly turns to place her right finger on her lips._

_Deladier immediately cease her prattling._

_Usagi then points to what she sees._

_Deladier's eyes widened, as she sees a large, bulbous bug entering the cavern. An army of extra-large cockroaches was carrying it on their collective backs, while being surrounded by Arachnids. And…she sees both Carmen and Zander. Unfortunately, they were pinned to the ground by the Arachnids._

_"What are they doing?" Deladier asked quietly._

_Usagi focused her thoughts, as she tapped into her prescience…_

_Just then, the bulbous bug shot out some sort of prehensile tube from within its disgusting maw._

_"Do it!" Zander yells. "Because sooner or later, you'll get 'it', you filthy bug!"_

_The bulbous bug screeches, as it lowers its tube straight into Zander's head. Or, at least it tried to do so._

_SNAP! Hzzzzz-_

_Usagi immediately throws one of her lightsaber—which emitted a solidified energy beam that appeared to be pink in color—at the bulbous bug. It rotates quickly, and severs the tube._

_SKREEEE!_

_All attention turns towards the lightsaber, as it circles back into the hands of its owner._

_THAK!_

_Zander and Carmen recognizes the owner of the lightsaber, as well as her companion._

_"Usagi?" Carmen says._

_"Captain Deladier?" Zander says._

_"Um, yes," Deladier says nervously, as the Arachnids began to converge on their position._

_Usagi sizes up the situation. She then turns towards the so-called 'brain bug"._

_"You only have one option: surrender," Usagi says, as she focuses her thoughts on her enemy._

_"SKREEE!" the Arachnid screeches, as they began their attack._

_"I guess not," Usagi says, as she hands her weapon to Deladier._

_"Captain: may I-?"_

_"Do whatever it is that you do, Lieutenant," Deladier says._

_"Thank you, ma'am," Usagi says, as another lightsaber fell into her free hand from one of her sleeves._

_SNAP! Hzzzz-_

_SLICE!_

_With her pair of lightsabers, Usagi began to move within the throng of Arachnid with ease. The insects never dealt with anyone strong in the ways…of an invisible force._

_SKREEE!_

_Meanwhile, the Arachnids that had contained Zander and Carmen were suddenly shredded in a hail of bullets._

_BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!_

_Once the Arachnids were dead…_

_"Carmen!" Johnny yells, as he goes to his ex-girlfriend's side. "You okay?"_

_"I…I guess so."_

_"Johnny!" Ranma yells, as he lays down a suppression fire. "We can have a reunion later. Get those pilots out here-"_

_"Soldier!" Deladier yells, as she discharges her weapon._

_Ranma sees Deladier._

_"Ace! Get that fleet officer to safety!"_

_"Yes, sir!" Ace says, as he moved to retrieve Deladier from her position._

_Meanwhile, Watkins sets up the detonator that will bring down their section of Bug City._

_"Sir!" Watkins yells. "Detonator is armed and ready!"_

_"Sir, what about the bug brain?" Johnny says, as he holds Carmen by his side. "It got away during the commotion."_

_"If Alpha Company and the rest of the Mobile Infantry do their job, that bug is good as caught," Ranma says. He then turns to his wife._

_"Usagi! We. Are. Leaving!"_

_"Coming!" Usagi yells back, as she finished off yet another…dozen Arachnid warriors. With the last bug warrior down, Usagi turns her head towards Ranma, as she puts away her weapons._

_Hzzzz-SNAP! SNAP!_

_"Here I come-!"_

_THOK!_

_"Arrgh!" Usagi says, as she fell down…with an Arachnid in her back._

_"Usagi!" Ranma yells._

_Usagi reached behind, and ripped the limb off her attacker's thorax. She then grabs the pincers, and-_

_WRENCH!_

_This kills the Arachnid instantly._

_"Much better…_

_And then, Usagi collapses._

_"Usagi," Ranma says, as he reaches his wife. He pulls the claw from her body._

_"Answer me!"_

_Usagi manages to look at her husband._

_"There's no need to shout, you know…"_

_"Don't die on me!"_

_Unknown to Ranma, the lock of hair that served its purpose as "Dizzy Flores", falls onto Usagi._

_FLASH!_

_"What the-?"_

_Now, Usagi appeared as Dizzy._

_"Ronnie," Dizzy says, as she places her hand on Ranma's face. "Know that no matter what…I will always be with you…"_

_Ranma leans over, and kisses Dizzy…_

_FLASH!_

_Dizzy—and the lock of hair—disappears._

_"Ranma, I'm sorry," Usagi says._

_"It's okay, babe," Ranma says._

_"Sir!" Watkins says. "The bomb-!"_

_"Right!" Ranma says, as he picks Usagi up into his arms. "Let's move-!"_

_A few moments later-_

_BOOM!_

_With everyone safely out of the blast zone, everyone can now relax._

_"We did it," Ace says._

_"No, THEY did it," Ranma says, as he points to a group of troopers…as they pull out the brain bug from a hole with a net._

_"Johnny!" Carmen says happily. "We did it!"_

_"Yeah, we did," says Johnny with a smile._

_When arrived to see the bug up close…_

_"Aw, man!" Ranma says._

_"What is it?" Usagi replied._

_"It's…Carl."_

_Colonel Carl Jenkins removes his hat, and cautiously goes up to the brain bug. He touches it…_

_"What is it thinking, Colonel?" asked a general._

_Carl thinks for a moment._

_"It's…afraid," Carl says in surprise. "It's afraid!"_

_The troopers cheer._

_"I could have said that!" Ranma says._

_"Oh, give it a rest, dear," Usagi says._

_Johnny goes up to Usagi._

_"Um, Usagi?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I saw what happened back there, and-"_

_"Yes, I am Dizzy…and myself."_

_And with that, Usagi punches Johnny in his left shoulder._

_WAP!_

_"Ow!"_

_"Is that good enough for ya, Johnny?" Usagi says with a smile and a wink._

_"Yep, you're Dizzy alright…"_

_"Captain Saotome," Carl says, as he goes over to Ranma._

_"Sir," Ranma says, as everyone saluted._

_Carl turns towards Daladier._

_"Captain Daladier, we have a ship ready for you and the injured."_

_"Thank goodness," Daladier says, as a medic team takes her and Zander._

_"Wait," Carmen says, as she stops the medic. She looks at Zander._

_"Zander-"_

_"I know," Zander says, as he looks at Johnny. "I know…"_

_And with that, Zander and Daladier leave._

_Carl turns his attention back towards Ranma._

_"Good job in forcing the Bug Brain into the waiting arms of our newest celebrity…"_

_As if on cue, cheer erupted while a familiar drill instructor is placed on shoulders._

_"Hey, that's Zim!" Ace says._

_Everyone converge to congratulate Zim._

_"Good going, Sergeant," Ranma says._

_"Thank you, sir," Zim says. "But it's 'Private'."_

_Ranma nods his head. Most likely, he had to get demoted in order to see field duty._

_"Carry on, Private."_

_Zim salutes._

_"Yes, sir!"_

_"And this is only the beginning, you know," Carl says._

_"Well, as long as we are together, there's nothing that can stop us!" Carmen says._

_"I hope you're right, Carmen," Usagi says. "I hope you're right."_

_In the days ahead, the war with Arachnids would continue…_

_"All drop ships are ready for deployment, ma'am," Carmen says, as she turns her head towards Usagi._

_"Thank you, Number One," Usagi says, as she turns to her armchair control button. She was captain of the "Serenity", the newest warship and trooper carrier._

_"All troopers, prepare for deployment," Usagi says._

_Carmen looks back._

_"I'm surprise they gave YOU command of a ship," Carmen says._

_"Hey, I did save the life of Captain Deladier, after all," Usagi says._

_Down below…_

_"Alpha Company!" Ranma yells. "Saddle up…and move out!"_

_"Yes, sir!" Johnny and Ace yells, as they led their respective platoons into the drop ship._

_Ranma sighs, as he sees his trooper board for yet another engagement with a fierce enemy…_

_"Hey, Ronnie!" says a familiar voice._

_Ranma turns around, only to receive a peck on the cheek from-_

_"Diz, you know it's improper for me to show signs of affection while on duty," Ranma says with a smile._

_Dizzy smiles back._

_"Yeah, I know," says Dizzy, as she puts on her combat helmet. "Then, I AM an aspect of your wife…even if my appearance is different."_

_With that, Dizzy assembles her platoon._

_Ranma shakes his head. Leave it up to Usagi to create a doppelganger that will always keep him company…_

_With that, another day continues._

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Author's note: Yes, the "Starship Trooper" sequels will be covered. **

**Next: Fast-forward a few years, as Alpha Company (aka "Ranma's Roughnecks") is sent on a suicide mission, where a new Arachnid threat is brewing. Can Ranma and Dizzy (aka Usagi) survive long enough to unravel this threat? See you next time!**


	25. Chapter 25

**TRTSS4: In Search of a Paper Moon! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: As always, certain plot points will be different from canon sources.**

**Part 25**

The few years since the start of the Arachnid War, hundreds of thousands of humans died during the conflict. On the other hand, millions of Arachnids have perished as well. Planets, even entire star systems, were fields of battle between "apes" and "bugs". Still, in spite of the odds, humans were on the verge of defeating the Arachnids, or, at the very least, neutralizing them as a potent threat. And, as ever, the head of the secret organization known simply as "Section 31" is one-step ahead of everyone else, human or Arachnid…

On the fringes on known space, Usagi Tsukino was enjoying a relaxing morning with her two loves: Delores "Dizzy" Flores and Ranma Saotome. It was decided long ago that since Dizzy and Usagi were really the same person, though with different dispositions, they could be with Ranma together. Ranma himself felt a bit awkward about the situation at first, but eventually relented. Since the capture of the Arachnid "brain bug" on "Planet P" in the Klandathu System, Alpha Company, now known as "Rico's Roughnecks" have seen more action than any other Special Forces group. With the attrition rate so high, members of Alpha Company were given opportunities to receive commands of their own:

Johnny Rico became leader of the Roughnecks, when Ranma was promoted to battalion commander.

Carmen Ibanez received a starship command of her own, as did Zander Barcalow. Edwina Daladier was promoted to be a fleet commander.

And Carl Jenkins, now a General, is still Director Nabiki Kuno's "lackey" (as Ranma would put it), and has delved deeper into "black ops".

As for Dizzy, she chose to become Ranma's liaison on the battalion level. Even though this meant missing some action on the field, she did like the fact a desk assignment meant being with Ranma without scrutiny.

Ranma was, of course, promoted to be battalion commander. His role was primarily to organize "First Battalion" into an elite component of the Mobile Infantry, Alpha Company included. So, for the most part, his role consists of training, evaluation and deployment of all Special Operations groups.

And Usagi is still Captain of the USS Serenity, the flagship of Ranma's battalion command. She could have accepted a recent promotion, but it would have made being with Ranma difficult. Actually, she didn't mind being Dizzy, if it meant being with Ranma. But, she likes being herself when she's with Ranma. Hence, that is why both Dizzy and Usagi are with Ranma at the same time…in "stereo".

Usagi looks over at a sleeping Dizzy and Ranma, and smiles.

"Ahhh," Usagi sighed contently, as she puts her arms in the back of her head. "I don't think anything can ruin this moment-"

CHIRP! CHIRP! CHIRP! CHIRP! CHIRP-!  
Usagi groaned, as she sits up, while Dizzy and Ranma stirred. It was a special alarm feature that only one person in the entire Milky Way Galaxy would know…

"Ranma," Usagi says, as she shook Ranma's body. "'The Ice Queen' is calling."

Ranma turns his head slightly.

"Why do you think I'm not answering it?" Ranma says.

The special alarm rings again, before-

FLASH!

Usagi, Ranma and Dizzy found themselves in the middle of Nabiki's office. Nabiki was at her desk doing paper work, while Carl smirks.

"Ah!" Usagi says, as she attempts to cover herself.

"Rise and shine, boys and girls," Carl says mockingly.

Dizzy sits up. In the 23rd century, nudity was not an issue for people. Still…

"Carl, what's the meaning of THIS?" Dizzy yells.

"Hey, don't look at me, Diz," Carl replies. "Your boyfriend should have answered the hail."

Nabiki looks up from her work.

"Trying to fake unconsciousness is wasting both of our times, Saotome," Nabiki says.

Ranma gets up.

"Hey, we can all dream, you know," Ranma says. "But, 'N'…do you mind…?"

"As attractive as your male form is, you can put on some clothes."

"Good. And how-?"

"How did I transport you here from the Uncharted Territories? Now, Saotome…you know I can't tell how."

"And it's because…?"

"I like to keep my secrets, of course."

"Great, just great…"

Nabiki turns to her assistant.

"Carl, get these people some clothes and something to eat."

"Yes, ma'am," Carl says, as he looks at the trio. "I think we have something in your size…"

Twenty minutes later…

"Okay," Nabiki began to say, as she begins her presentation. "About a week ago, we lost contact with a research facility within the Arachnid Quarantine Zone dubbed 'Outpost Hotel Delta 185', which is on 'Planet X'"

"'Hotel Delta 185'…isn't that General Owens' operation?"

"That is correct," Nabiki says. "Owens was doing some work for me in monitoring possible mutations within the Arachnid structure, when we lost contact."

"A battalion was sent the to re-enforce the outpost, but the lines of contact have been cut as of yesterday," Carl says.

"Ranma, your mission is to go to Planet X, and find out why we've lost contact with Owens," Nabiki says. "Of course, this is a 'black ops' assignment…"

"Colonel, Fleet Captain will personally insert you to the planet. She will give you a twenty-four hour window to complete your mission before picking you up.

"Nabiki, why me?" Usagi says. "Surely, you can find another pilot."

"For one, spare pilots with your rating are in short supply. Also, I want this kept 'within the family'. And most importantly, to reach Planet X in a timely fashion, you will have to cut through the Klingon Neutral Zone."

"Oh," Usagi says.

"And under NO circumstances are you to divulge your mission to anyone, Ranma."

"Yeah, yeah," Ranma says dismissively.

"You may take a partner to assist you on your assignment," Carl says, as he presents several dossiers on hand.

"I can take a partner with me?"

"That's correct, Colonel."

Ranma turns to look at Dizzy, who immediately lights up with excitement.

"Why not Diz?" Ranma says. "She is combat trained, is certified in 'Special Operations'…and she can access Usagi's talents if need be."

"Oooh!" Dizzy says with excitement. "Can I go with Ranma?"

Nabiki sighs.

"Fine. But the mission parameters will be the same for you, as well."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Dismiss."

Ranma, Usagi and Dizzy snap into a salute.

"Now, if you follow me, I can get your gear ready…"

With Nabiki alone, she breathes a sigh of relief. She then pulls out file, which was a key element to Ranma's true mission.

"Dax," Nabiki says to herself, as she touched the latest image of Ranma's one-time love. "To think you would re-enter Ranma-baby's life once more…"

Sometime later…

CHOOM!

A Federation "interceptor" emerges from warped space, near Planet X.

"So far, so good, guys," Usagi says, as she turns her head. Standard pilot gear for "black ops" missions was a form fitting black body suit and full helmet, so that the identity and gender could not be identified.

"You guys ready for deployment?"

Ranma and Dizzy were putting the finishing touches of their trans-atmospheric suits. Essentially, they will be "planet diving".

"Done," Ranma says, as he and Dizzy makes sure that they have put on their respective helms on. "Oxygen flow at nominal levels."

"Good. Prepare for drop."

"Right."

"Ranma…Diz?"

"Yeah?" Ranma says, as he and Dizzy both turn to look at Usagi.

"Good luck," Usagi says, as she gives a 'thumbs up' salute.

"Thanks," Ranma replied.

"See you soon, Usagi," Diz says, as she enters the insertion capsule.

"Of course you will…you're me, remember?"

"I was speaking metaphorically."

"I know."

Once Ranma and Diz were in the insertion tube—which looked like an old-style torpedo—Usagi begins to launch sequence.

"Launching in five…four…three…two…one…GO!"

Usagi drops her payload, and then vectors off.

The torpedo drops into the planet. It begins to heat up, as atmospheric friction took place. And then-

POOM!

Ranma and Dizzy are expelled from the capsule.

"We're in the planet's exosphere," Ranma says, in his secured communications line to his partner. "You're ready to do some 'orbital skydiving'?"

"Um, sure," Dizzy says nervously. "Um, how many times have you done this?"

"This?"

"Yes."

"Well, I've done THIS lots of times."

"I see…"

"But it's been a while, so let's see if I can remember how."

"Don't even JOKE…please?"

Ranma only laugh, as he and Dizzy go to the planet below…

Meanwhile, what was left of the Sixth Battalion (codenamed: "Bravo Six") was on a mound…surrounded by Arachnid. Help was NOT forth coming.

"General, sir!" says a communications specialist. "Pick-up is NO GO!"

"Damn," says Brigadier General Jack Gordon Shepard, as he surveys the scene. He then turns to his Military Specialist officer.

"Lt. Dill, what's our prognosis?"

"Not good, sir," says say the psychic.

"Well, tell me something I DON'T know!"

"Sir!" says a statuesque redhead. "We're not going to last long if we stay here."

"Understood, Sgt. Rake," Shepard says. "We need a miracle, and fast-"

THOOM!

Everyone turns to see a man lands amongst the group of troopers, with a woman in his arms, while crouched. Out of fear, all guns turn towards the pair.

"Who in blazes are you?" Shepard demanded.

The man helps put the woman in his arms onto his feet. The two then takes off their respective helmets before snapping into a salute.

"Colonel Ranma Saotome…Special Operations," Ranma says.

"Captain Delores Flores…the same," Dizzy says.

Shepard salutes back.

"Special Ops, huh?" Shepard scoffs.

"Yes," Ranma says, as his eyes suddenly dart about. "Excuse us…"

In unison, Ranma and Dizzy pulls out specially modified riffles from their backs, and began picking off dozens of Arachids with single shots to the bugs' "brains".

"Whoa," says Pvt. Lei Sahara.

"That was awesome!" yells Pvt. Tor.

"Yes, Special Ops, sir," Dizzy says, as she lowers her weapon.

"You're here for the rescue?" Shepard asked.

"Actually, we're on a separate mission, to Outpost Hotel Delta," Ranma says.

"We were to secure that facility, when we were bogged down with…bugs," Rake says.

"Then I suggest that we head over there, since making a last stance is NOT in my mission statement."

Shepard nods his head. He then looks about what was left of his troopers…

"Alright," Shepard says. "You know the way, so you can lead us there."

"Right," Ranma says, as he scans the remaining troops. "This way!"

"Sir," says Dill, as he turns to face Shepard. "Do you think you should trust that man?"

Shepard turns to face his MILINT person.

"Why?"

"I sense…chaos from him."

"Son, look around you. This world is in chaos."

"Just trying to express my concerns, sir…"

And with that, Ranma, Dizzy and the remnants of Bravo Six heads for the mysterious outpost, known as "Hotel Delta 185". Unknown to all, what is waiting for them will prove the old adage, "Out of the frying pan, and into fire", is an understatement.

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: this part of the "Starship Troopers" saga takes place BEFORE "Cooler's Revenge" and "Return of Cooler" (DBZ movies). Generally speaking, as inconsistent as the movies are, they do take place in the present timeline...with a few "tweaks" here and there.  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**TRTSS4: In Search of a Paper Moon! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 26**

* * *

Colonel Ranma Saotome and Major Delores "Dizzy" Flores (aka Usagi in disguised) led the surviving troopers to the outpost Hotel Delta 185. However, instead of a fully operational post, the place appeared to have been abandoned.

"Colonel, sir," said Sgt. Dede Rake said. "I think we need to do a thorough sweep of the site before we enter the facility."

Ranma looks at Dede, who was certainly an attractive, statuesque female with the personality of a tomboy…

"We don't have that many options, Sgt. Rake," Ranma said. "Getting here, we lost some people to both 'bugs' and the apparent windstorm, after we were separated from the general and his party-"

"Ahhhhhhhhgh!" screamed Cpl. Thom Kobe in pain, as Pvt. Otis Beck tried to comfort his friend. Apparently, a pincer through the back by an Arachnid had stabbed him…

"And we our losing are radio man," Ranma said.

Dizzy, who took a few men to do a parameter search of the area around the outpost, comes running back.

"Colonel, the parameter is clear, and there is no 'hole' in the deflector grid," Dizzy said.

"Good," Ranma said to Dizzy. He then turns to Rake.

"Take the wounded inside for care and find and restore any power unit that may be operational. But, until the power is back up, have whoever is qualified to do monitoring and sensor duty remain out front…with a contingent of soldiers for guard duty, of course."

"And what about Thom, sir?"

Ranma glances over towards Kobe…

"Here," Ranma said, as he pulls out a black medical case, which was just large enough to put sunglasses in. "It's something R&D cooked up from battlefield wounds involving medical usage of nanotechnology. It's experimental, but it should repair Kobe's wounds."

Dede takes the case, and looks at it. It had the standard medic symbol on it…

"And you?" Dede asked.

"Dizzy and I were originally sent here to secure data from this place," Ranma said. "So we are going to sweep the facility and secure that data."

"Oh," Dede said. "I had assumed that you were going to hide in some office."

"No, I'm more 'hands on'," Ranma replied.

"Sir, I wish to make myself useful," said Lt. Pavlov Dill. Pavlov (dark hair, wears glasses).

Ranma looks at the telepath. Officially, the Federation is not a proponent of genetic engineering. However, in light of the war with the Arachnids…

"Alright," Ranma said. "You can come."

"Just stay out of our heads," Dizzy said, as she cocked her gun.

"You don't like telepaths, do you?" Dill asked.

"No, I don't telepaths who are compelled to get into my business," Dizzy said.

"Don't mind her," Ranma said. "We're all stressed this evening."

"Daytime," Dizzy corrected.

"Whatever. Come, let's go exploring…"

For the next twenty minutes, the trio search the different levels of the outpost, occasionally seeing a trooper at work, mostly getting the power back up. And then-

CHUNK!

"What are we doing here?" Dizzy asked, as she, Ranma and Dill enters the Brig area.

"I think someone's alive down here, ma'am," Dill said. "But the closer I get, the more I sense more than one person in the Brig."

Dizzy closes her eyes…

"Odd," Dizzy said.

"What is it, ma'am?" Dill said.

Dizzy opens her eyes. She sensed multiple personalities as well, but from a single source…

"Nothing," Dizzy said.

"Well, something is down here," Ranma said. "Otherwise, our resident telepath would not have sensed anything-"

BAM! BAM! BAM!

"Anyone out there?" said a gruff voice.

Ranma looks up towards the source of the sound.

"Huh," Ranma said. "It's out lucky day."

"What is?" Dizzy asked.

Ranma points at holding cell #7.

"Huh…"

"I know you're out there!" yelled the same voice.

"Hold on," Ranma said, as he motions Dizzy to take aim at the door. He puts his hand on the viewing hatch door, and slides it open.

SHHHK!  
A middle-aged, but grizzly-looking man blinks his eyes, as the light blinds him.

"You mind?"

"Name?" Ranma asked.

"His name is Toban Dax," Dill said, as he steps up with a data pad. "And he's in here for murder."

Ranm takes the datapad, and scans the summary and record. He then sees a notation indicating that Dax had killed the commanding officer of the facility, Col. Offer Hohlback, but the reason was not indicated.

"I read the report, Dax," Ranma said. "It's hard to believe that a decorated officer would suddenly 'frag' a superior for nothing."

"Care to explain why, soldier?" Dizzy asked.

"Because it felt good doing it?" Dax said.

Ranma squints his eyes. In spite of the bravado, there was something that Dax was hiding…

WRRRRRRRR…

"Well, the power is back," said Dizzy.

Suddenly, the klaxons rang out.

"Oops, it looks like trouble again," Dax said with a smirk.

"Then you know what's out there," Dizzy said.

"Duh."

Dizzy growled.

"Alright," Ranma said," as he stands back while motioning Dizzy to lower her gun. "I;m going to let you out of there, and you are going to help."

"But sir-!" Dill began to say, only to be waved off by Ranma.

"Why should I?" Dax said.

"If you don't help deal with the Arachnids, I'll simply use you for BAIT."

"Good enough," Dax replied.

Ranma swallows a bit before opening the cell door.

"Dax, welcome back to Mobile Infantry," Ranma said, as he offers his hand in friendship.

Dax steps out. He sees Ranma's hand gesture, and then he looked into Ranma's eyes. For some reason, they were comforting to him…

"Thanks," Dax said, as he takes the hand in friendship, ino rder to shake it. And then-

"Sirs!" said Pvt. Sahara said, as she comes running into the Brig. "The Arachnid is amassing an assault on this outpost."

"Alright," Ranma said. "We'll have to set up a defense parameter-"

"This place has land charges," Dax said. "Now that the power is back on, now we can have the means to defend ourselves from the approaching waves of Arachnid."

"By all means, Dax," Ranma said. "Show us the way."

"Sir, I protest-" Dill began to say.

"Until I get relieved, I am the senior officer," Ranma said. "Understand?"

"Y-yes, sir…"

With land charges set up, Ranma, Dizzy, Dax, Dill and Sahara run out to the parameter.

"We only have fifteen seconds before the charges are utilized," Dax said. "But that is long enough for a dozen Arachnid to get through."

Ranma turns towards Dizzy and Dede.

"Dizzy, take four for left flank, Dede, you take four right," Ranma said.

"What about me, sir?" Dill asked.

Ranma frowns. He then turns towards Dede.

"Who's on monitoring duty, Sgt?" Ranma asked.

"Private Sandine, sir," Dede replied.

Ranma turns his attention back to Dill.

"You're on monitoring duty," Ranma said.

"But sir-"

"You can sense the intentions of the Arachnids better than anyone here," Ranma said. "That will compliment the monitoring system, since we are essentially blind out here."

"Yes, sir," Dill said.

Ranma then turns to see Dax, who was none too pleased by the way Ranma was handling things.

"My leadership style, Dax," Ranma said. "Get used to it."

"If we live long enough," Dax said, as he steps back.

"Okay," Ranma said, as he looks about. "Move into position, like you got a 'pair'."

"Move it!" Sgt. Dede said, as she beings to move people about.

Ranma then puts his rifle in place, next to Dax.

"Looks like we're in for one helluva night, sir," Dax said.

"'Sir'?" Ranma replied.

"Until you are relieved, of course."

"Of course," Ranma said, as he and Dax take aim…

**Tbc.**


	27. Chapter 27

**TRTSS4: In Search of a Paper Moon! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place shortly after the divergent point of when the Romulan Nero goes back in time with his ship, the Nerada, and proceeds to attack the USS Kelvin. The events in the "Starship Troopers" trilogy takes place only in the original timeline, the timeline that does not have the Nerada going into the past, and not in the AU-timeline.**

* * *

**Part 27**

* * *

_After latest Bug attack was successfully repelled, which included the recovery of Brig/General Shepard and three other Troopers, there was a bit of downtime involved, thanks to the restored both sensor grid and the parameter shields. Ranma and Dizzy's job, however, was just beginning…_

_CHUNK!_

_Krrreeeeeeeeeeeeek-!_

_"This is it?" Dizzy said, as she noticed the empty containers._

_"Apparently so," Ranma said, as he turns on the lights within the laboratory. "Officially, this outpost was to monitor Arachnid activity. Unofficially, this place was a field laboratory designed to collect samples of Arachnids for further scrutiny."_

_"Why would Intel care?"_

_"Because, according to THEM, there were signs of mutations popping up."_

_"You mean, they are evolving?" Dizzy said in surprise._

_"Why not? The Bugs are already intelligent, and the fact that they reproduce en masse at a phenomenal rate would allow for enough diversity in the mutations to allow at least ONE bug to evolve into something."_

_Pause._

_"The question is what happened to turn this place to crap-"_

_"Maybe I can help?" said a familiar voice._

_Ranma and Dizzy turns around to see Toban Dax._

_"Captain, what can I do for you?" Ranma asked. He knew the truth about Dax, his steely resolve prevents him from acting on his feelings…_

_"I just want to know why Fleet would send a intelligence officer to the field," said the large man, as he smoked his cigar. "Especially with a person of your reputation."_

_"My…'reputation'?"_

_"Well, yes. You are still seen as a renegade who has had dealings with the Necromongers, no?"_

_"Consider it an occupational hazard."_

_"What is your malfunction, Captain?" Dizzy asked._

_"Well, Major, my only 'malfunction' is based upon the fact that many people died here, while I was stuck in solitary confinement. And I want to know why they died…SIR. After all, I'm just the security."_

_"You want to know the truth, eh?" Ranma said. "Fine. It was believed that a new kind of 'bug' is present, and that Col. Hohlback's job was to determine what that new bug was."_

_"What happened that got you thrown in the stockade, soldier?" Dizzy asked._

_"Hohlback wanted us to go an retrieve a bug for experimentation, neglecting the fact that we were being sent into a hive," Dax said. "He KNEW we were going into the meat grinder, but neglected to tell us that little fact. So, when I came back, and when he refused to tell me why my men had to die, I killed him."_

_Dax takes a puff of his cigar._

_"So, why should I not kill you, too?"_

_"Well, assuming that you could, you would be making a big mistake."_

_"How so?"_

_Ranma sighed, as he turns towards Dizzy, who nods her head in approval._

_"Well?" Dax asked._

_"One word, a name: 'Vesper'…"_

_Suddenly Dax's head went numb, as old memories flooded his head._

_Ranma!_

_Vesper, don't die on me!_

_I'm sorry…_

_Nooooo…_

_Dax shook the cobwebs from his head, having regain lost memories._

_"Ranma," Dax said softly. "Is that…YOU?"_

_"It is," Ranma said, slightly uncomfortable as to the direction of this situation._

_"Why…why did you allow me to hide like that?"_

_"Because I wanted you to be remembered as a hero," Ranma said, as he switches genders. Normally, he would do such a thing, but he felt more comfortable talking to his beloved in the "more appropriate" gender, than he would as a guy…_

_"N wanted to do that for you at least," Ranma-onna said, as she looks away._

_Dax goes up to Ranma-onna, and holds her face in his hands._

_"This is…a bit weird," Dax said._

_"You're telling me?" Ranma-onna replied. "But, for you, I'm willing to take the plunge."_

_"I'll leave you two alone to deal with this situation," Dizzy said with a smile, as she takes up her gun. "Have fun…"_

_And thus, Dax and Ranma-onna are left alone to hammer out their feelings._

_The next day…_

_Dizzy had spent most of the night looking at the data of the outpost's military scientists, and came up with a disturbing conclusion…_

_"Hey, ma'am," said Master Sgt. Dede Rake, as people were milling in the mess hall._

_Dizzy looks up at the sergeant. Apparently, Rake was the cousin of Fleet Officer Captain Brenda Deladier, a former commanding officer of Fleet Officer Captains Usagi Tsukino and Carmen Ibanez…_

_"What can I do for you, Sergeant?"_

_"Who is that?" Rake asked, as she points to Dax and Ranma-onna, who were sitting alone at a table together._

_"Oh?" Dizzy said, as she starred at the two. She noticed that Dax seemed a bit tired, while Ranma-onna seemed…bloated somehow._

_"Them?"_

_"No, just the redhead."_

_"That's classified information."_

_"Riiight," Rake said._

_"But I am glad that you are here," Dizzy said. "I need your help in dealing with a potentially harmful situation."_

_"What kind of situation?"_

_"We might be dealing with an infection problem, of the bug kind."_

_"?"_

_Soon, the communications equipment is restored, as a lifeboat has been sent to the planet to evacuate the outpost. Unfortunately, during the wait, the proverbial crap hits the fan…_

_"What the hell is going on here?" General Shepard demanded._

_"Sir, step away from those people," Dizzy said, as she points a gun at five troopers._

_"Diz, what happened?" Ranma-onna said._

_"It's been confirmed," Dizzy said._

_"WHAT has been confirmed?" Dax said._

_"The purpose of this outpost was to determine a way to infiltrate into bug society," Dizzy said. "Artificially created 'bugs' would be implanted inside humanoid subjects, and thereby trick the bug-hive into accepting the infiltrator."_

_Pause._

_"Unfortunately, the reverse happened."_

_"So that is why everyone was acting strange around here?" Dax said as he raised his firearm._

_"Then…YOU are the Bugs!" said Psychic Intelligence Officer Lt. Pavlov Dill, as he steps back. "I wasn't hallucinating!"_

_"But of course you weren't, Lieutenant," said the Medic Spec. Joseph "Joe" Griff, as he and more of the troopers took on a zombie quality. "While everyone was 'down', we took him or her 'out'."_

_"My god!" Shepard said._

_"Whom am I speaking to?" Ranma-onna demanded._

_"Who the hell are you, soldier?" Shepard demanded. "And where is Colonel Saotome?"_

_"With all due respect, that's classified, sir," Ranma-onna said. "Besides, we need to get out of here."_

_Ranma-onna turns her attantion back to Griff._

_"Well?"_

_"Dizzy was correct when she said that your attempts to infiltrate into the Hive failed," Griff said. "So, we decided to return the favor."_

_"Thank you for that explanation," Ranma-onna said. "What now?"_

_"Why, you get to be one of us," said the blond bombshell Pvt. Charlene Soda, as she slinks towards Ranma-onna. "You have a sexy body, which I am sure that it can be used to corrupt many males…like I have here."_

_"I see."_

_With a quick draw of her gun, Ranma-onna discharged her weapon._

_BLAM!_

_KRRRRIIISSSSSSHHHHH!_

_With the communications panel out, the fight will focus on those who been infected, and those who have not been infected._

_"General and those who have not been infected, let's move!" Dax said, as he, Shepard, Rake, Sandee (a latent psychic), Dizzy and Ranma-onna ran for cover._

_"Your species will END!" yelled Griff. "Count on it!"_

_After fighting for an hour, mostly holding the line while on the rooftop, two things occur._

_One, the infected humans deactivated shields, thus allowing the bugs to overwhelm the outpost._

_And, two, the drop-ship had finally arrived to emergency evacuation._

_"Sir, get on that ship," Dax said._

_"What about you, soldier?" Shepard said._

_"I'm not done fighting," Dax said._

_"We can't leave you behind, Captain," Rake said._

_"Somebody has to stay behind to make sure that this new breed of Arachnid will not survive."_

_Rake nods her head, and gives Dax a kiss…before leaving._

_"Dax-" Ranma-onna said._

_"Just go," Dax said. "You did your job; let me do mine."_

_"I'll…I'll remember you, sir," said Sahara, the one who had freed Dax from solitary confinement in the first place._

_"Just remember to live."_

_Dax turns towards Dizzy._

_"Take care of Ranma for me, Major," Dax said. "He…she has a precious cargo on board."_

_Dizzy frowns a bit, before nods her head in reply anyway._

_"We got to go!" said the drop-ship pilot._

_"Dill, make sure that the everyone knows what we are dealing with!" Dax said._

_"Yes, sir!" Dill replied._

_"Now, move out!" Dax said, as he got his detonator ready._

_"DAX-!" Sahara yelled, as the drop-ship took off._

_Dax nods his head, as he faces the approaching Arachnids and the infected humans._

_"Game over, Dax," Griff said._

_"I know," Dax said, as he presses the detonator._

_BOOM!_

_A few days later…_

_Ranma-onna wakes up from intensive care, and sees the faces of Dizzy and Usagi, who are at Ranma-onna's bedside._

_"Hey," Dizzy and Usagi said in unison. "How are you feeling?"_

_"Oh, stop it," Ranma-onna said with a yawn. "You know how I hate it when you do that."_

_"What?" Dizzy said. "Speak in stereo?"_

_"Yes, THAT."_

_"Ranma, do mind me asking you a quick question?" Usagi asked._

_"Go ahead," Ranma-onna said, as she adjusted her position on her bed._

_"Well, I just want to know why you didn't tell me that your true mission was to secure the Dax symbiotic organism?"_

_"You're not mad at me, are you?"_

_"No, I'm not," Dizzy replied. "Just…curious."_

_"Because Nabiki didn't want to risk losing an asset," Ranma-onna said. "Or a friend."_

_"So, originally, Dax was at the outpost, where he would provide physiological samples of the Trill symbiotic organism."_

_"Hence the attempt to create an infiltration program."_

_"Exactly."_

_"And Nabiki wouldn't want that let out in public, out of fear of some sort of backlash," Usagi said._

_"Exactly."_

_"And the only way to get the Trill organism out, was by putting it into your…womb," Dizzy said uncomfortably. "That's why you were female for the rest of your time there."_

_"Unfortunately, yeah," Ranma-onna said. "There was no one around who could safely transfer the organism properly, so something more…crude was devised."_

_"Well, Dax is safely bound for the Trill homeworld, where he…will get a new host," Usagi said._

_"I'm glad to hear that," Ranma-onna replied._

_"For a moment there, I thought you and Dax had…gotten intimate," Dizzy said._

_"Oh, please," Ranma-onna said. "I'm still a guy, when all said and done. I just used my body to fulfill my mission."_

_"Yeah, I guess so…"_

_"Well, you rest easy," Usagi said, as she and Dizzy gave Ranma-onna a kiss on the cheek._

_"Thanks," Ranma-onna said, as she drifted off to sleep again…_

**Tbc.**


	28. Chapter 28

**TRTSS4: In Search of a Paper Moon! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 28**

* * *

It was the tenth, and what would be the final year of the Earth-Arachnid War. It was time to end a chapter of a human tragedy, which would, in the end, pave the way for a renewal in the human condition…

"Roku Sun is a key Earth colony, so the Sky Marshall Anoke will be paying a visit," Admiral Usagi Tsukino said, as she read the classified report while aboard Fleet's warship, the "UEGS Enterprise". Soon, it will soon be decommissioned, and replaced by the United Federation of Planet's new "Constitution-class" starships, which will be inaugurated as a part of the Federation's "Starfleet Command". In recent years, it has become apparent that Earth could no longer go at it only, due to the cost of the war with the Bugs, and will begin the process of incorporating its military apparatus into Starfleet, which will be done in increments. In fact, once the war was over, both Usagi and her husband Mobile Infantry General Ranma Saotome will retire from Earth Force to help with this transition. It's been estimated that the process will be complete within twenty or thirty years. Previously, upon the founding of the Federation, each member world was responsible for its own defenses, and would work together for a common defense. That is why primarily Terrans fought during the Earth-Arachnid War…

Nevertheless, when the Federation was formed, the United Nations and UN Spacy dissolved and reconstituted as the "United Earth Government", which is divided between "Earth Dome" (the civilian aspect of Federal service) and "Earth Force" (the military aspect of Federal service). This was mostly done for symbolic, since the nativists like "Earth First" still had a lot of sway in public opinion…

"Why do you want me go with that idiot Anoke?" Ranma said, as he sips his drink.

Usagi turns towards her special guest.

"Yes, I would like to know as well, Admiral," Usagi asked.

"Two reasons, you two," said Admiral Nabiki Kuno, head of Military Intelligence, and the director of "Section 31" (known simply as "N"). Like all members of the intelligence community, she wore a black, Gestapo-like uniform. "Before I take a leave of absence in a few years, I want to make sure that Earth is going to be safe while I'm gone."

"Where are YOU going?"

"Kasumi and I are going to go on a Seeking, that's what," Nabiki said. "As you two both know, we have reached the maximum level of metaphysical understanding of our respective fields. With Kasumi, it's energy, life and spirit. With me, it's time, mind and space. And we have you two to thank for us being allowed to learn magic.

"I STILL don't see how WE enabled you and Kasumi to learn at the feet of the Celestial Chorus and the Virtual Adepts," Usagi said. "Unless, you're talking about one of those self-fulfilling paradoxes."

"That is exactly the case," Nabiki said. "Sometime in the future, you and 'Ranma-baby' will finally return home, and Awaken our potential to manipulate reality—which is what magic is all about anyway—by introducing Kasumi and I to our future teachers in the past."

"Well, then why not tell us exactly when we will go home?" Ranma said with annoyance.

"If I did that, you might end up changing your future, and quite possibly MY past."

"I see…"

"Any way, both Kasumi and I have mastered our disciplines, and now we have to disappear for a while in order to achieve the next evolution of our understanding of reality. I don't know what will come about from all this, but I DO know that the experience will be…wonderful."

"You know, I never took you for a 'New Ager' type, Nabs," Ranma said.

"I'm not, but I do understand power…"

Pause.

"Nevertheless, we might have a problem with Sky Marshall Anoke," Nabiki said. "A few days ago, he came in contact with the Brain Bug from Planet P from our facility in Alamo Bay."

"Wait, I though you destroyed it?" Ranma asked.

"Ranma, this is ME you're talking about."

"Huh, sorry for forgetting THAT," Ranma said, as he rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, I'm concern about Anoke's behavior of late. However, without any evidence, I can't act against him."

"Oh, yeah," Usagi said. "The Sky Marshall is a celebrity now."

"Indeed. I need evidence that I can use to justify his…early retirement."

"You mean assassinate him."

"If necessary, yes."

"…"

"I don't want to come back in a hundred years or so, and find my homeworld infested with Arachnids. And before you say anything more, my role in the scheme of things was granted by the Moon Princess."

"Well, I'm the Moon Princess," Usagi said.

"I am referring to the older version, who already had made the decision to accept my mission, who, in turn, had ordered me to give her younger self this mission."

"…"

"I think I'm getting a headache with all this self-fulfilling paradox," Ranma said, as he rubbed the bridge of his nose…

"Nevertheless, you have your assignments," Nabiki said to Ranma. "You and 'Colonel Flores' will rendezvous with the UEFS 'Geronimo', and proceed to the Military Assistance Command at Roku San as a part of Sky Marshall's inspection entourage. Further orders will be given to you afterwards."

"Yes, ma'am," Usagi said.

"By the way, when can we utilize 'Operation: Marauder'?" Ranma said. "I mean, had we had our 'mecha program' from the get-go, we could have avoided the lost of life and limb from day one."

"The Marauder Program is officially a 'go'," Nabiki said. "I wish the brass could have figured out to dust-off our old technology, but many were concerned about the proliferation of such weapons, vis-à-vis the history of the Gundam Wars."

"I see. By the way, nice speech you made today on the Federal News Network. I didn't know you were an advocate for hanging protestors on the charge of sedition."

"I am perfectly in my right to advice Earth Dome about the necessity of keeping order," Nabiki said.

Later…

"I can't wait for retirement, Ranma," Usagi said, as she and Ranma got ready for bed. "I mean, we've spent ten years fighting a stupid war."

"No kidding," Ranma replied. "I was hoping that we would have SOME time to ourselves in some sort of normal state, but, alas, that's not meant to be.

"Well, promise me that we can be a family for REAL," Usagi said. "Aiko hasn't seen us in months, and I'm getting worried that she might forget her real parents are."

"I seriously doubt THAT, since I've been promising her that we would go to Disney Planet for ages," Ranma replied. "But, in the meantime…"

"Yes," Usagi said, as she snaps her fingers.

FLASH!

"Tonight you get two for the price of one," Dizzy said, as she and Usagi converge on Ranma at the same time.

"So don't disappoint," Usagi replied, as the bedroom theatrics begin in earnest…

A day later…

"Ranma!" Rico said, as he gives a big hug to his old friend and commander. He then turns to his other old friend. He had waited for the arrival of the Sky Marshall and his entourage at the main base on Roku San. However, he never expected to see his old friends again.

"Diz!"

"Hey, Johnny," Dizzy said, as she hugged Rico. "How are things?"

"Oh, you know how it is," Rico said. "Carmen is still the Captain of her own ship, while I get the front lines."

"Well, you were always the point man on anything, Johnny."

"So, when are you two going to get married?" Ranma asked.

"Well, I should say the same thing about you two, you know."

"Well…look it here," Dizzy said, as she showed off her wedding ring.

"Wait, you two DID get married?" Rico said.

"Why do you think I took a desk job, Johnny," Ranma said with a smile.

"Well, sometimes taking a desk assignment is not what it is cracked up to be," said a voice from behind.

All eyes turns towards a handsome African-American male who wore stylish glasses and the customary black suit for those people who were in Military Intelligence. The standard gray uniform was for everyone else…

"Dix!" Rico said happily. "I didn't know you were accompanying General Saotome."

"Actually, I with Sky Marshall Anoke," said Brigadier Dix Hauser.

"I didn't know YOU knew Colonel Rico, Brigadier," Ranma said.

"I served under Colonel Rico, after he took over the Roughnecks," Dix replied.

"Ah."

"Attention on deck!" said an officer.

Everyone stands at attention and salutes, as Sky Marshall Omar Anoke steps down from the plank of the drop ship. He was followed by a military press corp.

"At ease," Anoke said. "It good to see that the front line is well-taken care of by the hero of Planet P."

"Just doing my part, sir," Rico said. He glances over at Ranma, who rolls his eyes.

"Now, can I get that inspection?"

"My command attaché, Lt. Manion, can give you the grand tour," Rico said, as he defers to a plunky young woman.

"Oh, really?" Link Manion said, almost squealing with delight.

"Yes, you may," Rico said.

"I would love to spend time in your company," Anoke said.

"Of course, sir!" Manion said. "This way, sir!"

"Carry on," Anoke said, as he and his primary entourage gets under way…

"I didn't know you had a fan of the Sky Marshall, Rico," Dizzy said.

"She's young and enthusiastic," Rico said.

"As I am about seeing you again," said a voice.

All eyes turns towards a young woman with semi-pointy ears, as she stepped off the drop ship.

"Hello, Rico," said the woman.

"Lola?" Rico said in surprise.

"Wait, you know Captain Beck?" Dix said.

"I was about to say the same thing," Ranma said.

"Wait, YOU two know Lola?"

"Well, she is my daughter, Rico," Ranma said.

Rico turns towards Lola.

"I didn't know you were a Saotome," Rico said. "I knew that your mother was the Vulcan Ambassador T'Pol…"

"Saotome is my maiden name," Lola said. "My…late husband Glenn was one of the people who were killed during an earlier attack by Arachnids a few years ago. I simply kept Glenn's family name."

"Oh, so that's how you got to know Lola," Dix said. "I presume after I had gotten my first promotion?"

"Yeah, Dix," Rico said. "My team rescued Lola and the few remaining survivors on a Bug infested world."

Pause.

"But I didn't know you were Lola's father, Ranma," Rico said, as he turns to face Ranma.

"For some reason, Lola's mother felt that I would be a suitable mate for her, in spite of the fact that I'm not Vulcan," Ranma said with a shrug. "So, every seven years, her mother calls me up. I mean, I do take care of my family responsibilities, and all…"

"Dad, please don't embarrass me," Lola sighed.

"I didn't know Vulcans can be embarrassed," Rico said.

"I'm half-Vulcan," Lola said. "Though, I prefer to say that I'm half-human, since I take after my father."

"Is that why you moved to Earth instead of taking the ritual to purge all emotions?" Dizzy said.

"Pretty much, which is why, in spite of my high academic performance, I'm considered to be the black ship out of all my sisters."

"Well, whatever the case, I hope that we have a long life together," Dix said, as he holds Lola's hand.

"Well, in that case, we should celebrate your happiness," said Rico. "I know a great place where we can get a drink…"

During the festivities, Dix gets annoyed at the farmers mocking the military with fart noises.

"Do you have a problem, citizen?" Dix asked.

"No, I don't," the farmer said, as he proceeded to make fart noises yet again.

"Someone should teach you the value of the service!" Dix said. "Soldiers are losing their lives for these farmers and civilians-!"

"Dix, sit down," Ranma said.

"But-"

"I can make it an order, Dix."

"Yes, sir," Dix said, as he sits back into his seat. "But…how can you feel no outrage at the insults?"

"Simple, Brigadier," Ranma said, as he took a sip of his drink. "We fight, so that they CAN act stupid."

Dix blinks his eyes before he begins to laugh.

"I'm sorry about that, but you're right." Dix said.

"Yeah, just relax, buddy," Rico said. "Enjoy the night while it's still young."

"Don't worry, Dix," Lola said, as she touches Dix's hand. "History will prove us right-"

WOOOP! WOOOP! WOOOP! WOOOOP! WOOOOP!

The electricity is shut down.

"All personnel, we have a breach in the parameter," said the public announcement address. "All personnel, we have a breach in the parameter-"

"We have jobs," Rico said. He then turns towards his troops.

"Everyone with a gun: mount up, and move out!"

"HU-WA!" said the troopers.

"We better find the Sky Marshal," Dizzy said.

"I agree," Dix said.

"Right, you, Dix and Lola do so," Ranma said, as he gets a gun from a nearby rack.

"What about you, Dad?" Lola asked.

CHIK-CLAK!

"I'm going bug hunting."

**Tbc.**


	29. Chapter 29

TRTSS4: In Search of a Paper Moon! – By DS Wynne

Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 29

For a full straight hour, Arachnid forces poured into the compound, while a combination of "Bug Bombs" and "Scorpion Bugs" were being used for good measure. Bug bombs were mindless, short-lived bugs that are similar to the roly-poly bug. They roll or hop into an area, unfurl, and then explode, usually when they sense that they are near humans. Scorpion bugs have the dimensions of a classic scorpion. However, rather than possess stingers, the bugs spew concentrated plasma at the intended target, essentially vaporizing the target. While neither bug alone could turn the tide, both bugs could prove to be a devastating edition to the war against humans…

FWOOMP!

Ranma and Rico both see a few bug bombs being tossed their way.

"Incoming!" yelled a Trooper.

"Everyone, duck for cover!" Rico yells.

Ranma, however, picked up a shovel, and knocks them both out of the intended blast zone.

BAMP! BAMP!

The bugs react, by unfurling. However, they unfurl just when the standard arachnids drones turn the corner…

FWOP!

"SKREEE-!" screeched the lead bug, and then-

BA-BOOOM!

"Humph," Ranma said, as he surveys the damage. "Wiped out a dozen bugs at the same time…"

Ranma then turns towards Rico.

"Top THAT, Johnny," Ranma said with a smirk.

"Huh," Rico said, as he gets up. "The night is still young-"

BLAM!

CRASH!

A scorpion bug breaches another section of the inner wall.

"Scorpion Bug!"

"Got it," Ranma said, as he takes aim of his rifle, and shoots a grenade into the tail, just as the scorpion bug was about to discharge plasma.

ZZZZZUUUUUMMMMMM-!

BLOOSH!

"And you guys have been having trouble with these things?" Ranma said jokingly.

"Ha, ha," Rico said. "Very funny-"

CHIRP-CHIRP!

Ranma immediately goes to his secured communications line.

"Saotome: speaking," Ranma said.

"Ranma, we found the Sky Marshal," Dizzy said over the line. "He and Lola are heading back to the 'Geronimo'. General Hauser is electing to stay behind to help with the battle."  
"Alright, I want you to go with the Sky Marshal."

"Why?"

"Well, we still need someone to stay close to him, and I'm busy down here."

"Understood. And Ranma?"

"Yes, Diz?"

"Good luck. Flores: out."

CHIRP!

"What was that all about?" Rico asked.

"It looks like the Sky Marshal is in safe hands," Ranma said. "And Dix is going to remain behind to help secure the parameter."

"Alright," Rico said, as he cocked his rifle. "Now, we can get serious."

"So, you weren't serious before?"

"Yeah, yeah…"

Soon, a drop ship from Roku San docks on board the UEGS "Geronimo", carrying the Sky Marshal and his entourage…

"This is 'Flight Control' to DS-01," said the chief flight officer aboard the Geronimo. "You are clear for docking…"

Afterwards, Lola addresses everyone who came back with her to her ship.

"I'm…sorry for leaving Father behind," Lola replied softly. "But I wanted to make sure that the Sky Marshal is taken to safety."

"Eh, it's okay," Dizzy said. "Your father can take care of himself."

"Your father is a hero, as is Colonel Rico, Captain Beck," Anoke said. "I have faith in his well-being."

"I appreciate the sentiment, sir," Lola said. "Is there anything else you will need?"

"Just a hot shower and a change in clothes."

"Very well, I'll order the ship for a return trip to home…"

"Please do that, Captain," Anoke said with a smile.

Lola turns towards Dizzy.

"Will you be okay?" Lola asked.

"I'll have what the Sky Marshal is having," Dizzy replied with a smile.

"Right. See you in a bit."

After Lola begins her trip back to the command deck, she flips up her communicator.

CHIRP-CHIRP!

"Number One, Warp in 'Five'," Lola commanded.

"Understood, ma'am," said the Chief Flight Officer.

"On my mark: Five, Four, Three, Two, One. Go."

Upon Lola saying the word 'Go', the Geronimo immediately goes into warp.

WRRRRRRR-BOOM!

Hours later…

"I'm glad that you all agreed to have dinner with me this evening," said Anoke said, as Yeoman Holly Little served dinner, along with Chef Jingo Ryan. At present was the senior staff aboard the ship, which included Captain Lola Beck, Chef Engineer Bull Brittles and Chief Medical Officer Dr. Daniel Wiggs. Included in the dinner was Colonel Dizzy Flores.

"Well, I personally would rather have stayed behind to help in the fight," Dizzy said, as she sipped her drink.

"And why is that, Colonel?" Wiggs asked.

"You don't think your husband cannot get the job done?" Anoke asked.

"No, but if I was there, the job would get done faster," Dizzy replied. "That's all."

"Ah."

Anoke then turns towards Lola.

"I must say that, and if you can excuse my ignorance, I am surprised that someone such as yourself would want to join Earth Force, Captain Beck," Anoke said.

"And why is that, sir?" Lola replied.

"Well, you are, well, half-Vulcan."

"Actually, I prefer being referred to as 'half-Human', since I am closer to my father than to my mother."

"Well, you have to admit that your facial features are not exactly human, ma'am," Bull said between sips

Lola squints her eyes. She knew that Chief Engineer Little was anti-extraterrestrial, and tends to show his contempt very subtly…

"I mean, you could be FOR humanity if you had plastic surgery for your ears."

"Actually, I think Captain Beck looks rather lovely with her present state," Anoke said.

"Thank you, sir-" Lola said, just as ship begins to rock, after being hit by a huge plasma discharge.

WHOOOM!

"What the hell was that?" Dizzy said, as the ship was rocked again.

WHOOM!

BOOOM!

"That didn't sound good," Little said, as she fell into the arms of the Chief Engineer.

"Chief?" Lola said, as she turns towards Bull.

"It sounded like we got hit at the secondary reactor," Bull said. "Another hit, and we're done for-"  
WHOOOM!

BOOM!

WRRRRRRRRRRR…

"Sounds like we are," Dr. Wiggs comments.

"Beck to the Bridge," Lola said, as she pressed a com-button. "What the hell is happening?"

"We got tagged by bugs from a nearby planet," said the Flight Officer. "I don't know how they managed to do it, but they were able to tag on exactly where we needed to be hit, in order to bring us out of warped space."

"And out location?"

"We're over THAT planet now."

"This is not good," said Jingo, as he fidgeted incessantly. "NOT GOOD. I only wanted to do my two years and get out-"

"We have no choice but to abandon ship," Dizzy said. "Unless that primary reactor of yours can get contained-"

BOOM!

"Abandon ship, it is," Lola growled. "Number One, sound the abandon ship alarm, and clear out!"

"Yes, ma'am!" replied the first officer, as the klaxons were sounded. "Attention all hands! Abandon ship! Repeating: abandon ship-!"

"The nearest lifeboat is this way," said Lola, as she directed everyone to leave the dining room. "Each of you can carry a survival pack-!"

As Dizzy follows the rest of the dinner guest and crew, she couldn't help wonder why she had the feeling of being set up for a purpose…

Days later…

"…And in other news, the court-martial of Mobile Infantry officer Colonel Jonathon Rico, formerly the commander of the Military Assistance Base at Roku San, for dereliction of duty, will be underway during the following week. Colonel Rico, one of the legendary heroes of Planet P, would have been guaranteed the death penalty, had it not been for the rapid response of General Ranma Saotome, also a hero of Planet P. and former commander of the now famous 'Roughnecks'. For now, Colonel Rico will be held at the Alamo Bay Federal Detention Center to wait for his scheduled trial…"

CHIRP!

"We take you now to Earth Force Command, where Sky Marshall Anoke will address the citizens of the United Earth Government concerning this latest crisis."

The image of Sky Marshall Anoke steps into the frame.

"Citizens of the UEG, I come today with a heavy heart," Anoke begins to say. "Although our heroes averted the assault on our Roku San military installation, it has become apparent that our military has become apparent that the incompetence of our military officers has cost of dearly…"

Meanwhile, in a secured facility, Admiral Nabiki Kuno continues Anoke's speech. In fact, using imaging manipulation technology, Anoke's image was superimposed over hers, and thereby giving the illusion that Anoke's speech was being broadcast live. And as Nabiki moved and gestured, Anoke matched those moves minutes to the minute detail.

"Furthermore, this government will not allow protestors to manipulate the media, in a vain attempt to hinder our war efforts," Nabiki said. "Rest assured, citizens, any and all infractions that are made against Earth Gove shall be dealt with to the fullest extent of the law. Ours is a war of destiny, and for the survival of the human race, that will end in total victory…"

"And we're clear," said the production manager.

"Great job, everyone," Nabiki said, as she received applause from her staff. She then notices that Ranma and Dix, who had his hand in a sling, were not happy.

"Problem, gentlemen?" Nabiki asked.

"You know where I stand, Admiral," Ranma replied. He was very uncomfortable with all this Gestapo-like behavior that Nabiki tends to employ."

"And you, Brigadier Hauser?"

"We need to rescue the Sky Marshall, ma'am," Dix said. "I understand the need to maintain order-"

"The Sky Marshall's welfare is no longer your concern, Brigadier," Nabiki said. "You may return to your post."

"Of course, ma'am," said the Brigadier, as he nods his head before leaving the auditorium.

After Dix leaves the room, Ranma turns towards Nabiki. He and all officers who were either "flag officers" (Fleet ranks) or "field officers" (Mobile Infantry ranks) can wear the black or gray uniforms, depending on position. Ranma preferred to wear the gray uniform because of Nabiki…

"Nabiki-"

"Yeah, I know. That's why I want you to prep the Marauders for action."

"And Dix and Rico?"

"They will end up going to you, in the end," Nabiki said. "Trust me on this."

"I hope you are right, Nabs," Ranma said. "Because if you are wrong, Earth is DOOMED."

Tbc.


	30. Chapter 30

TRTSS4: In Search of a Paper Moon! – By DS Wynne

Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Part 30

Meanwhile…

"We got to get moving," Dizzy said, as she spots a scout Arachnid from a distance. For a few days, Dizzy and those with her had been hanging out at the beach, while waiting for a rescue that has yet to arrive.

"Why should we?" Jingo said. "We're safer here."

"Jingo, our food supply is running low, and don't want our backs against the wall when a swarm arrives," Lola said. "Our best hope is to head for the nearest drop ship, so that we can rendezvous with the others."

"Then I shall pray for salvation," said Yeoman Little nervously.

"Personally, I prefer a hymnal to a song," Dizzy said with a wink and a smile.

"I prefer silence," Lola said.

"You're not religious, are you, Captain?" Bull said accusingly.

"I prefer to deal with the facts as they come, and solve them accordingly."

"Ah, facts. Spoken like a true Vulcan."

"What's doe that suppose to mean, Chief?" Lola said.

"The fact of the matter is that you are not one of US, 'Captain'," Bull said. "And maybe if you were, you wouldn't be such a b-"

Everyone sees Lola socking the Chief Engineer in the jaw.

WHACK!

"Bull!" Little said with worry.

"Let me make myself clear, Chief Brittle," Lola said. "I don't care if you believe in a god or not. I do care that you follow my orders to the letter. Now, once you return to civilian life, you can spout all the metaphysical jargon you want. Until then, I want silence from everyone here, unless you are of equal rank or higher. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes…ma'am," said Bull.

"Now, it will be up to us to get us out of this jam-"

"Actually, all we have to do is listen to God, and he will guide us to salvation," said Anoke.

"Excuse me?" Dizzy said.

"So, you believe, too?" Little asked.

"Indeed I do, Yeoman," Anoke said with a gentle smile. "All you have to do to believe is to have FAITH."

Anoke turns towards Dizzy.

"Don't you agree, Colonel?"

"I believe that faith without works is death," Dizzy said. "It's one thing to believe in a god, but it's another to believe in a god blindly."

"So you don't believe?" Little asked.

"I believe in infinite possibilities, yeoman, including a belief in a higher power, but I'm not going to throw out reason just because someone or something wants me to trust him, her…or IT."

Dizzy says this last part with emphasis, as she stares into Anoke's soul.

"Er, right," Anoke said uncomfortably. "Perhaps we should go to the drop-ship then."

"We should head…east," Lola said. "I'll take point."

"I'll take the rear," Dizzy said, as she slings her gun.

"Move out!" Lola said, as she and the others begin the trek towards their destination, which was 100 km away…

As Dizzy walked behind the group, she could not help but notice that she and everyone else was being 'watched' by some alien mind…

Meanwhile…

After receiving some rather disturbing information concerning the intended fate of his friend Johnny Rico, as well as the fact that Admiral Nabiki Kuno was going to declare Sky Marshal Anoke and those with him dead, Brigadier Dix Hauser decided to confront Nabiki on this matter.

BAM!

Nabiki looks up from writing her documents.

"This is quite a surprise, Brigadier," Nabiki said. "I'll forgive the unannounced intrusion if you have a point to this visit."

"Oh, I do, Admiral," Dix said. "I learned that Lt. Lamb was reassigned."

"Lt. Lamb?"

"She the communications specialist who intercepted THIS out of concern for Sky Marshal," Dix said, as he slams a thin, metal case on Nabiki's desk. The case had the logo of the UEG stenciled on it.

SLAM!

"I want you to open it, ma'am," Dix said.

"If you want me to confirm that I gave the order to stop the search for the Sky Marshal, and to have Colonel Rico executed, and had reassigned your precious Lt. Cynthia Lamb to a nice outpost in the outer reaches of deep space, close to the Uncharted Territories…then, yes."

"Ah, I see," said Dix, as he moves around Nabiki's desk. "Well, you can either give me the coordinates of OM-1 and resign, or I will report you to the Earth Dome."

"You are going to report me to an ineffectual civilian authority?" Nabiki said with a smirk. "Please, Brigadier, give me SOME credit in neutralizing the civilian oversight."

Pause.

"What is going to happen this point forward, is that Anoke will be declared dead by a convenient terrorist attack by civilian protesters, a state funeral will be inaugurated in his honor…and I will be sworn in as the new 'Sky Marshal'."

Pause.

"Does that clear up anything?"

Dix leans over Nabiki.

"You becoming the next Sky Marshal will happen over my dead body," Dix said with menace.

Nabiki cocks her head.

"Is that a final request, Brigadier?" Nabiki said, as her eyes flashed.

FWOOSH!

BAM!

Dix flew backwards, and slams against the wall of Nabiki's office.

"Auggh…" Dix said, as he struggled to breath, while Nabiki stands up.

"I do hope we behave ourselves during our discussions, Brigadier," Nabiki said. "And please, don't bother drawing your pistol. You won't get a second chance…"

"What…what are you?" Dix asked.

"THAT is classified," Nabiki said. "However, I will reveal to you what is really going, in regards to Anoke, and your friend Colonel Rico."

Pause.

"And why the secrecy surrounding this situation."

Dix nods his head in reply. He wanted to understand the situation, but…

"How can I trust you to tell me the truth, Admiral?" Dix said.

"When I show you the reason for the secrecy, you'll know then…"

**Tbc.**


	31. Chapter 31

**TRTSS4: In Search of a Paper Moon! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 31**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile…

"Dizzy, you got a moment?" Lola said, as she walks up to Dizzy, who was standing guard while the others were sitting around a camp fire. Everyone decided to take a break from their long march across the desert.

"What is it?" Dizzy asked, as she lowered her binoculars.

"I want to know the truth," Lola asked. "What is the deal with the Sky Marshall?"

Dizzy looked over to see a laughing Sky Marshall Anoke, who was telling stories with Chief Brittles, Yeoman Little, Quartermaster Jango and Dr. Wiggs…

"The fact of the matter is that Anoke has been compromised by alien forces," Dizzy said. "In fact, intelligence predicted that Anoke was the one who compromised the forward base at Roku Sun."

"You knew this, and didn't say anything?" Lola said. "What about all those deaths?"

"I'm sorry about that, Lola," Dizzy said. "It had to happen, in order to come here to this planet: OM-1."

"What is…here?"

"The source of the Arachnid, Lola," Dizzy said. "The mission is to establish contact with the arachnid intelligence, and make peace."

"And if not?"

"One way or another, this war ends."

"Then we should tell the others," Lola said. "They have a right to know."

"I'm surprised that you didn't say it's the logical thing to do."

"I take more of my father than my mother, T'Pol," Lola said with a smirk.

"I see. Okay, let's do this…"

However, as soon as Lola and Dizzy return to the camp fire, they noticed that someone was missing.

"Where's Dr. Wiggs?" Lola asked.

"He went to 'hit the head' behind those structures, Captain," Jango said structure.

"WHAT structure?" Dizzy asked.

"Over there," Brittles said, as he points in the opposite direction.

"No one was supposed to wander off," Lola said.

"It's not big deal," Brittles said.

"But we should still be careful still, right?" Little had said.

"Of course we are, and will," Anoke said serenely. And then suddenly-

"AHHHHHHHHHH-!"

"Dr. Wiggs!" Lola said, as she and Dizzy run off towards the direction of the scream.

Dizzy turned towards the others.

"Do NOT move!" Dizzy said, as she runs after Lola…

"Help!" Dr. Wiggs said, as he held unto the ledge, as he was being pulled down by Arachnids.

"Hang on," Lola said, as she grabs Dr. Wiggs hand.

"Something…grabbed me!" Dr. Wiggs said.

"Hold still," Dizzy said, as she aims her rifle down, and-

POOMF!

"Skreeee!" screeched an Arachnid in pain, as it let go of the medical doctor.

"Thank you," Dr. Wiggs said, as he is helped up.

"You shouldn't have wandered off like that, doctor," Lola said.

"Sorry about that…"

"Dr. Wiggs, can you declare Sky Marshall Anoke to be incompetent?" Dizzy asked.

"You think Anoke has been compromised?"

"HQ thinks so."

"We just need something iron-clad to make the situation work," Lola said.

"Okay, I'll go and begin my observations," Wiggs said. "But Anoke can't be pushed into compromising himself."

"Understood."

And with that, Lola, Dizzy and Dr. Wiggs return to their camp.

"Dr. Wiggs, you are okay," Anoke said.

"Er, yes," Dr. Wiggs said. "I am."

"We thought we lost you, doctor," Little said.

"And that is why we HAVE to stick together," Lola said.

"What are we going to do now, Cap'n?" Jango asked.

"As soon as we get to the drop ship, we'll decide what to do next," Dizzy said. "Chief Brittles should definitely make sure that the craft is serviceable, if and when we get rescued."

"That will not be necessary, Captain Beck," Anoke said. "Our fate is in the hands of others."

Lola turns towards Wiggs, who said nothing…

"We better keep going," Dizzy said. "I don't want to take a chance by being caught with my pants down."

"I don't mind," Jango said with a grin.

"Humph."

Meanwhile, in a secured facility at Alamo Bay, Admiral Nabiki Tendo and Brigadier Dix Hauser observe a puffy, insect mass that had many eyes and appeared to be in larvae state.

"That's the brain bug from 'Planet P', almost twelve years ago," said Dix, as he adjusts his glasses while observing the Arachnid. "I'm surprised that you still have it."

"We haven't decided on what to do with it, since we pretty much used it to glean as much information out of it as possible," Nabiki said. "Or, so we thought."

Nabiki turns on a switch to replay a recording of Anoke communing with the creature.

"What?" Dix said in disbelief. "You're joking."

"Not with this, general," Nabiki said. "Anoke met with the creature just days before heading off for Roku Sun, and the telepaths have confirmed that communications occurred between Anoke and the Source."

"Not with the brain bug," Dix said, as he turns to face Nabiki.

"No, the brain bug is just a conduit to an intelligence of Planet OM-1. Knowing that a trap may be set to lure the Sky Marshall to the planet, I made sure that a specialist is on hand to investigate the situation."

"So, Captain Beck, my fiancée is okay?"

"For now, yes. She and my specialist will handle first contact with the Source of the Arachnids."

Dix nods his head, as he turns to look at the creature.

"What an ugly bug-"

{YOU 'APES' SHALL DIE!}

Suddenly, a psychic wave is fanned out from the brain bug, as guards begin dropping like flies.

"Arrrggggghhhhhh-!"

Unfortunately, the pressure was so intense, that people's head were exploding.

BLOOSH!

Meanwhile, Nabiki, who was dripping blood from her nose, was focusing her thoughts to contain the psychic wave attack. She used her powers to shield as many of the people in the room as possible, although with great effort.

"Dix-!" Nabiki yelled.

"I got, ma'am," Dix said, as he takes a rifle, and discharges it unto the brain bug.

RATATATATATATATATATATATAT-!

"Screeh-!"

Once the brain bug was killed, Nabiki relaxes, while she takes a handkerchief to wipe the blood on her nose.

"That wasn't nice," Nabiki said. She then turns towards Dix.

"Good shooting, general."

"I was pretending that the brain bug was you, ma'am," Dix said.

"Ah. Nevertheless, it's time for the next phase…"

"Oh?"

After freeing Colonel John Rico from prison, General Ranma Saotome reveals to Johnny and Dix the next phase of their assignment.

"Gentlemen, welcome to 'Sanctuary'," Ranma said, as he, Dix and Johnny walks through the corridors of the super-secret facility and fleet space dock. Ranma would be in charge of the mission, with Dix as his executive office.

"I take it that getting here was not a problem?"

"Well, it's better than being in prison," Johnny said. "And on trumped up charges, too."

"Sorry about that," Ranma said. "But at least you didn't get executed."

"Oooh, I'm impressed…"

"What is our mission?" Dix asked.

"Simple: we wait for first contact to be established. If the Source of the Arachnids prove to be uncooperative, then you will lead a fleet to OM-1, where Rico will facilitate a counter-strike."

"With what? Our 'Battle-Techs' haven't been fairing well lately."

"That's why we pulled out all stops to get these guys ready," Ranma said with a smile. "We had to go back to the original technology, technology that was abandoned, to make the necessary improvements to the Battle-Techs."

"Why abandon them?" Johnny asked.

"Didn't need them after the Colonial Wars. And if you remember, part of the stipulation for peace was to do away with power-armor."

"Well, we should have had them from the beginning."

"You and me both. Anyway, I have your team ready-"

"With all due respect, sir, I want to hand-pick my people."

"So be it," Ranma said, as he hands over a data disc to Johnny. He then turns towards Dix.

"Dix, get the USS York ready. We got a mission to see through fruition."

"Yes, sir…"

Meanwhile, back on Planet OM-1, Lola and her party arrive where the drop-ship landed. However, there were no bodies, or a sign of a struggle.

"I got a bad feeling about this," Jingo said, as he stood outside. He was assigned to keep watch for more arachnids.

"You're not the only one, Jingo," said Little, as she held her rifle. "I'm a yeoman, not a trooper. What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"We wait until the one true God comes to us," Anoke said.

"Well, I prefer that we get back in orbit and away from this planet," Lola said. She then turns towards the Brittles.

"Can you get this thing up in the air?"

"I think so."

"Then get going-"

"I don't think I can let you do that," Anoke said, as he suddenly pulls a gun at Lola. "We have to talk to God."

Lola turns towards Wiggs, who nods his head in reply. Wiggs then stepped up.  
"As the on-site physician, I am relieving you of your command due to dereliction of duty and possible insanity," Wiggs said.

"Actually, I am curious to see your god, Sky Marshall," Dizzy said.

"What?" Brittles said. "Are you out of your mind?"

"My mission has always been of peace in any first contact situation," Dizzy said. "Anoke will show us the way."

Dizzy turned towards Lola.

"Agreed?"

"Agreed," Lola said.

"Excellent!" Anoke said happily. "Then we shall have an audience…"

Suddenly, the ground shakes…

"That would be him."

"Who is HIM?" Dizzy asked.

"Behemecoatyl, the god of the Arachnids," Anoke said with a grin.

"That is one ugly bug," Brittles said.

Soon, a large, insect-like biomass, the size of a mountain, emerges from the ground. At the same time, the bodies of those on board the drop ship were dangling on the limbs of the creature like Christmas Tree ornaments. In fact, the creature was using the bodies to communicate with the group.

"I AM HIM WHOM YOU SEEK," Behemecoatyl said. "I AM HERE."

"We are here to sue for peace, Great One," Anoke said.

"GOOD, BECAUSE PEACE WILL BE ACHIEVED AFTER ALL."

Suddenly, a spike enters Anoke's body.

SPLURCH!

"Augh!" Anoke said.

"ONCE YOU HAVE BECOME A PART OF US, WE WILL KNOW HOW TO BRING PEACE…BY PACIFYING HUMANS."

"Nooooooo," Anoke said, as he was consumed by the Brain of Brains.

CHOMP!

"Sky Marshall!" Jingo said.

"We have to help him!" demanded Little.

"No," Lola replied. "Sky Marshall Anoke has already been found guilty in absentia, for causing the deaths of soldiers at Roku Sun."

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Brittles asked.

"Because we needed to get the main brain, the brain of brains, out in the open, to determine its true motivation," Dizzy said. She then turns towards Behemecoatyl.

"We're giving you one last chance to surrender, Lord Behemecoatyl," Dizzy said. "There is enough room in the Universe for all species."

"NO," the Brain of Brain said.

"So be it," Dizzy said, as she activates her transponder.

BLIP!

She then threw it in Behemecoatyl's direction.

"Everyone, we are leaving," Dizzy said, as she turns away.

As if on cue, the Brain of Brain is suddenly bombarded by heavy weapons from above, as twelve falling stars land nearby.

BOOOM!

The creature screams, as everyone takes cover.

"Everyone, back to drop-ship!" Lola said.

"You don't have to ask ME twice," Jingo said.

Meanwhile, the stars turned out to be Marauder-class mechs. The lead mech gets into position.

"Okay, you apes," Rico said. "We got to provide the survivors cover so that they can take off. FIRE!"

RATATATATATATATATATAT-!

Meanwhile, everyone gets strapped inside the drop ship.

"You know how to fly this thing?" Dizzy said, as she strapped herself into her chair.

"Well, before I was 'Fleet', I was one of the best pilots around," Lola said. "Do you want my references?"

"No, just get us out of here," Dizzy said.

"Brittles!" Lola yells.

"We're good to go!" Brittles yelled from the engine compartment.

"Okay, one, two, ready, steady…go!"

FWOOSH!

And the drop-ship took off.

Back on the York, which was in orbit along with the fleet, Ranma hugs his wife and daughter.

"Dad," Lola said, as she hugged her father.

"Ranma," Dizzy said likewise.

"I see that you two made it okay," Ranma said.

"Well, being half-Vulcan helps," Lola said.

Just then, Dr. Wiggs, Brittles, Jango and Little stepped into the conference room.

"Ma'am?" Little said.

"Yes?" Lola replied.

"Thanks," Jango said.

"And sorry for being…racist," Brittles said.

"Well, you're only…human."

"Heh, good one, Captain."

"Come along, so I can give you guys a full medical scan," Dr. Wiggs said, as he ushers the three crewmates to leave the conference room.

"Am I missing anything?" Dix said, as he enters the room.

"Dix!" Lola said, as she leaves Ranma and jumps into Dix's arms. The two share an intimate kiss.

"Well, we better leave those two alone," Dizzy said.

"That reminds me," Ranma said, as he turns towards Rico. "How would you like to head of the Marauder Program, Johnny?"

"It would be my honor, sir," Johnny said.

"Sir?" asked an aide. "We're ready."

"Good. Since we don't know where the planet ends, and the main bug begin, I've been given orders to destroy the planet."

"Ranma, you can't use the Q-Bomb," Dizzy said. "We'd be no better than the bugs."

"Then what do you propose?"

Dizzy whispers something into Ranma's ears…

"That is EVIL," Ranma said. "But genius."

"What is it?" Johnny asked.

"Have you ever heard of…Vorgon poetry?"

"Huh?"

Vorgon Poetry, the worse kind ever heard in the Universe, was used instead of the Q-Bomb. Not even the Archnids can withstand this onslaught, once it was translated into their native tongue. Needless to say, the Arachnids surrendered after a few days of listening to the Vorgon prose…

In the end, Lola and Dix got married, with Lola becoming the captain of the flagship, and Dix getting a promotion as an attaché of Sky Marshal Nabiki Tendo, who, in her good graces, allowed Anoke to have a state funeral while keeping the truth of his betrayal a secret. Meanwhile, Dr. Wiggs continues to serve as Chief Medical Officer under Lola's new command, Jingo writes a book about his experiences (edited, of course), and Brittle and Little get married, with Little become a Chaplin. Dizzy Flores eventually fades from human memory, although only a few would care to remember this girl. This was done, so that Usagi, promoted to Fleet Admiral, can resume her life in full, although Dizzy does come out to interact with old friends and conduct special missions from time-to-time. Rico and Carmen finally get married, with Karl as their best friend. Ranma becomes the head of Mobile Infantry's First Division, the front lines of the Federal Armed Service. Once peace was truly achieved, where human and bugs coexist peacefully, the Federal Armed Services is formally incorporated into the United Federation of Planet's Strafleet, thus allowing all parties involved to go back into obscurity…

"_And that's what happened, Gladiator," Usagi said, as she finishes her story as a Starship Trooper. "We fought, and faded away, so that others can live without being under our shadows."_

"_Good to know that," said the last of the Shi'ar Guard. He then hands the last shard of the M'Krann Crystal to the Moon Princess._

"_It is yours without prejudice."_

"_I don't understand," Usagi said, as looks at the crystal. "Are we not supposed to fight now?"_

"_Eh," Gladiator said with a shrug. "I like you too much, and I appreciate your story. Thanks."_

_Usagi goes over and kisses the superman on the cheek._

"_May you have the peace that you crave," Usagi said, and then she leaves the old temple of a once proud person…"_

_With the M'Krann shard, Usagi was able to make sure that T'Pol's memories and experiences could be restored and given to her daughter…Lady Galadriel, so that Elf-kind could always know what a great lady T'Pol of Vulcan, an 'alien' was to Middle Earth…and beyond…_

END FLASHBACK!

"But look at me, Galadriel," Lolth-Usagi said, as she looked out from the terrace of Rivendall, Middle Earth, where she could see the bubbling stream. "I conquered most of the Drow, but became like them anyway. Ranma doesn't want me like this…"

"Then go to him," Galadriel said, as she covers herself. "Tell him the truth, and allow him to decide."

"But…what if he rejects me?"

"Then you will always have a home here.

Lolth-Usagi merely nods her head…

"Then, I'm off."

With her ability to perform a Sailor Teleport, Lolth-Usagi decides to teleport to where Ranma would be….

FLASH!

"Good luck, auntie," Galadriel said softly.

Meanwhile, on Romulus, a heated discussion was taking place…

"We have nothing to do with Captain Tsukino's disappearance," said the Romulan pro-consul. "At least, not officially."

"Why, you-!" Ranma said, as he got up.

"Easy, Captain," Ambassador Spock said, as he held Ranma in place.

"But somebody killed Usagi-!"

FLASH!

"What the-?" said the Romulan proconsul, as Usagi-Lolth appears. She looks around, and sees-

"RANMA!" Usagi-Lolth said, as she hugged Ranma.

"Huh?" Ranma said.

"Fascinating," Spock said, as he raised an arched eyebrow.

"Why are you looking this?" Ranma asked.

"Long story," Lolth-Usagi said. "Can you teach me Proteus' trick? You know, to shape shift?"

"Um, sure."

"You're the greatest…"

Meanwhile, the other players in this reality play are upset.

"Face it, girls, the other Usagi, for this time, is back," Nacheyev said.

"Awwww!" said Thordis, Sifdis and Miko-dono.

And, that was that.

A few months later, Ranma and Usagi re-enrolled into Starfleet, after taking care of some business, but that was a story for another time.

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Had to end this. Later…**


End file.
